Kingdom Hearts: The Shadow War
by J. Tom
Summary: After an attack at the Dream Festival, Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas find themselves in the world of Wasteland, home to Mickey's brother Oswald. Now they must work together to defeat an old foe from the king's past or else all hope for Wasteland and the other worlds could be lost. To do so, Mickey and Oswald must make amends with each other before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1: Attack in Twilight Town

_**And now one of the fanfics I've been really excited to write! I hope you enjoy this Kingdom Hearts/Epic Mickey crossover!**_

* * *

At the train station in Twilight Town, six beams of light came down from the sky, revealing Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"Ah Twilight Town. Feels great to be back." Sora sighed happily.

"I know right." Kairi said in agreement. "I haven't seen much of this place thanks to Axel last year, but I know it'll be fun being here again."

"I wonder how our friends are doing." said Goofy.

"Guess we'll have to go into town to find out." said Riku.

"Sounds good." nodded Sora.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion that made everything shake, including the six world-travelers, who screamed in surprise.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaak! What was that?!" Donald quacked in alarm.

"Sounded like an explosion." said Mickey in concern. "We'd better go see what's going on."

"Right!" nodded Sora, summoning Master's Defender.

As they ran off to the source of the explosion, Riku summoned Divewing, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Mickey summoned Star Seeker, Donald summoned Meteor Strike, and Goofy summoned Storm Anchor.

* * *

The six heroes arrived at the plaza, where they saw four figures surrounded by weird creatures hat didn't seem to look like Heartless.

"It's Seifer and his gang! They're in trouble!" exclaimed Goofy.

It was indeed Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi. And they looked pretty scared.

Seifer wore a blue crop-top vest with white lining under a floor-length, sleeveless white coat with a black lapel. He had baggy, aubergine pants belted with a cream-colored lace, which was tucked into black combat boots with light blue laces. His hair was barely visible beneath a black tuque with the "Ore" kanji design on it.

Rai wore an orange tank top featuring black and white tribal designs on the chest and two thunderbolts on the upper back, and dark baggy sweatpants bearing red stripes and the number 8 on the hip over wide yellow sneakers. Around his neck, he wore a thunderbolt necklace, and he had a white and blue sweatband on each wrist.

Fuu wore a sleeveless, navy blue, zippered jacket with a high collar and bottom trim, both slightly darker, and khaki Capri pants with irregularly placed pockets: one on her right thigh and one on her lower left leg. She also wore lavender slip-on shoes that somewhat resembled Crocs.

And Vivi wore a sky blue coat with elaborate, dark blue stitching at the edges, secured by a tan string tied around four yellow buttons, though still opened to expose his pitch black torso. The white cuffs of this jacket were oversized and sported similar lining to the rest of the jacket, though brown instead of blue, and the sleeves covered half of his hands, which were themselves covered by brown gloves. The jacket also sported two large pockets on the front, each kept closed by a vertical white strap connected to a sky blue button. His pants were green and held up by a brown belt, and his shoes were brown with several raised tan stripes. His large, tan hat resembled a face, with a large open zipper resembling a mouth in the middle of the hat, and two "eyes" just above this, shaped like a pale green star on the left and an oblong shape on the right. Above this, the hat flopped over and curled. Near the brim was a wide brown strap, and on one side was a tear or seam that has been stitched with brown cord.

"Looks like more Heartless to deal with!" Donald said with determination.

But Mickey seemed to be familiar with the creatures. He gasped when he recognized them. "Wait, those aren't the Heartless!" he exclaimed.

"They're not?" asked Kairi.

"No. They're Unversed! They thrive on negativity!" answered Mickey.

And Mickey was right. Among the Unversed were Floods, Bruisers, Blue Sea Salts, and Tank Topplers.

"Someone help us!" cried Vivi.

That was when Fuu noticed the world-travelers. "Look! It's those three strangers! And they brought friends!" she said to her friends. (1)

Seifer, Rai, and Vivi took notice.

Sora and his friends rushed into the plaza. "Don't worry guys, we'll get rid of them!" shouted Sora.

"Oh please hurry!" cried Vivi.

_(Sark and MCP Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II plays)_

_Mission: Defeat the Unversed_

_Party Members:  
Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

Sora lashed forward slashing several Floods with his Keyblade. He then fired several orbs of light at a couple of Blue Sea Salts. Then, he fired three Perlza spells at an oncoming Bruiser before finishing it with a blizzard spell. He then kicked away several more Floods that leaped towards him and then fired some fire spells at them to finish them off. Riku proceeded to cast several Aero spells on a group of five Floods before jamming his Keyblade into a Bruiser. Riku then casted an orb of light that went through two Blue Sea Salts and a Tank Toppler.

Donald casted several Thunder spells on more Tank Topplers before casting blizzard spells on several Blue Sea Salts. He then used his staff as a bow-staff on some flying Floods that came towards him. But when a Bruiser came flying towards him from behind, Donald suddenly spun around and jammed his staff into it, destroying it. At that time, Goofy was bashing away Blue Sea Salts with his shield before tossing it around like a Frisbee. And once it flew back to him, he used Goofy Tornado on some Floods and Bruisers at the same time.

Kairi continued using light spells against some Floods before proceeding to cat many fire spells against one to two Tank Topplers. She then proceeded to slash some Blue Sea Salts and Bruisers with her Keyblade and even resorted to split-kick some Floods that came her way. But as three Brusiers came up behind her, Kairi suddenly whirled around and slashed them all in a row. Mickey slashed as many Unversed as he could before jumping into the air and casting orbs of light at some Floods. He then split-kicked two Bruisers that tried to attack him before triple somersaulting in the air to avoid a Tank Toppler before destroying it with an Ultima spell. Said Ultima spell finished off the rest of the Unversed, ending the fight.

_(Sark and MCP Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II ends)_

As soon as all the Unversed were defeated, Sora and Co. dismissed their weapons. They then turned towards Seifer and his gang.

"You four ok?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, we're fine, y'know." replied Rai.

"Yeah, thanks for saving us or whatever." said Seifer dismissively, folding his arms.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy rolled their eyes at Seifer's rude attitude while Riku and Kairi glared.

Vivi then ran up to the group. "Don't mind Seifer. I, for one, am very grateful four your help!" he said thankfully.

Kairi smiled as she patted the young boy on his head. "Happy to help." she said with a kind smile.

"So where did that explosion come from?" asked Riku.

"It happened when those things landed." replied Seifer. "I could've handled them though." he added with a smirk.

"You were hiding behind us." deadpanned Fuu.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Rai, and Vivi snickered while Riku and Mickey smirked. Seifer just grunted in annoyance.

"Well that would explain what the explosion was." came a voice.

Everyone turned to see Hayner, Pence, Olette, Lea, Myde, Even, and Ienzo stroll up. It was Pence who had spoken.

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!" Sora exclaimed happily.

"Hey Sora! Donald! Goofy! Your Majesty!" greeted Olette with a smile.

"It's great to see you guys again!" smiled Donald.

"Same here." said Hayner in agreement. He then noticed something that made his eyes go wide. "Is that... Kairi?!" he exclaimed in shock.

Pence and Olette gasped. "Oh my gosh it is!" Olette squealed happily.

"You're ok!" Pence exclaimed excitedly.

Kairi giggled. "I sure am! It's great to see you guys again!" she greeted as Olette gave her a hug.

"Again, same here." said Hayner. He then noticed Riku. "And who're you?" he asked.

Riku smiled. "I'm Riku. Sora and Kairi's best friend."

"Oh, so you're Riku." said Pence. "Sora and Kairi told us a bit about you when they were here."

Riku chuckled. "I'm sure they have."

"Hey guys, don't leave me hanging!" called Lea with a smirk.

Sora and Co. turned towards the redhead. "Lea?!" they all exclaimed.

"Oh good, you got it memorized." Lea teased.

"Of course we have, you're our friend." said Mickey with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" asked Goofy.

"It's along story, but I ran into some old friends of mine from the old Organization." explained Lea, as he gestured towards Even, Ienzo, and Myde.

"Greeting Sora and friends." greeted Even. "Finally nice to meet you in a better way." he then turned towards Riku. "Especially you Riku."

Riku blinked as he remembered Even as Vexen from two years ago. "Uh thanks... Even right?" he asked.

Even nodded. "Correct."

"And as Lea told you, I'm Ienzo now." added Ienzo. "And I'd just like to say that me and Even are sorry for what we did to you and Sora, Donald, and Goofy back at Castle Oblivion when we were Vexen and Zexion." he added seriously.

Riku smiled reassuringly, feeling a bit more calm now. "That's ok. We were all manipulated during those years."

"Ah yes." nodded Even. "Myde did tell us about Xemnas' true intentions."

"Myde? Who's that?' asked Kairi.

"That would be me." replied the mullet-haired man.

Sora and Co.'s eyes widened. "Demyx?!" they exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?!" demanded Donald with a glare.

Myde seemed scared at Donald's demand, but luckily, Lea came to the rescue.

"Whoa Donald! Take it easy! He's on our side now." he told the mage.

Donald and the rest of the world-travelers seemed taken aback.

"He is?" asked Goofy.

Myde relaxed a little. "Yep. Demyx is gone. I got my heart back. And I go by Myde now." he explained. "And I want to join your side, since it's not like I have any other choice."

"You do?" asked Donald, skeptically.

"No need to be skeptic Donald." assured Ienzo. "Remember, me, Even, and Lea were once Nobodies. But after we were restored, we rejoined your side. We are trying to atone for our actions."

Sora then seemed to remember something. "Yeah. And Axel did help us a lot before he was restored as Lea." he told Donald.

"And don't forget, Demyx did say that he would think about leaving the Organization after we told him about Xemnas' true intentions." added Kairi.

Donald still didn't seem convinced, but the, remembered that Demyx didn't seen that much of a bad guy. And since he was restored like Lea, Even, Ienzo, and the two castle guards from Radiant Garden; Dilan and Aeleus, he must be on the good side now. Otherwise, why wouldn't he be attacking them, or not have the gold-vessel eyes?

"Look, I know I caused some trouble both times as Demyx, but I do want to redeem myself, just like the others." said Myde, pleadingly.

Donald sighed. "Oh... ok. I trust you."

"Yes!" Myde exclaimed happily, pumping his fist into the air, which made Sora, Riku, Mickey, Goofy, Lea, Hayner, Pence, and Ienzo chuckle while Kairi and Olette giggled. Even Donald couldn't help but crack a small smile.

Even then cleared his throat and all eyes were on him. "Now then, with introductions out of the way, I'm happy that Sora and his friends are here. Now we can proceed with the experiment."

"Experiment?" asked Seifer, suspiciously. Fuu and Rai shared his suspicion while Vivi, Hayner, Pence, and Olette looked on curious.

"Oh yeah, what is the experiment?" asked Sora.

"That's something we've wanted to know too." quipped Lea.

Ienzo smiled. "All will be revealed in due time." he explained. "But for right now, we must head to the old mansion. That is where me, Even, and three others will explain what's going on."

Mickey nodded. "Alright. Lead the way." he said.

"Can we come too?" asked Pence, eager.

"Of course." Even said kindly. "You and your friends did help rescue Lea and Myde."

This took Sora, Seifer, and their groups by surprise.

"You did?" asked Kairi.

"It's a long story." said Olette.

"Hold up!" Seifer said suddenly. "If there's something going on in _my_ town without me and my Disciplinary Committee knowing about it, then we deserve to know as well!"

"Who said this was _your_ town?" asked Hayner, glaring.

"Is that a challenge?" demanded Seifer, glaring back.

"Alright enough!" Mickey scolded. "Seifer, you and your group can come. BUT, I expect no quarrels or cheek from you. Understand?"

Seifer was taken aback by Mickey's stern tone, but nodded in defeat. Fuu, Rai, and Vivi nodded as well.

Sora then leaned to Mickey's level and whispered into his ear. _"Good work Mickey. But you won;t have to worry about Vivi. He's a nice guy when compared to those three."_ he told him.

Mickey smiled and nodded as Ienzo spoke up.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, let's move." said Ienzo.

With that said, Ienzo and Even led the way to the mansion with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi following.

* * *

As the group walked through the forest, stories were exchanged. How Myde was restored, why Lea was in Twilight Town in the first place, and Hayner, Pence, & Olette saving Lea and Myde from Vanitas and Dark Riku before the two boys were saved by Even and Ienzo. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were shocked at Hayner, Pence, Olette, Even and Ienzo's bravery. And Mickey was more shocked to learn that Vanitas was back.

"Served them right for trying to kill Myde and Lea." Sora said with a smirk.

"Yeah, sure did." smirked Riku.

"Although I don't like you three, I respect you." Seifer said to the Twilight Town trio.

"Same here, y'know." nodded Rai.

"Ditto." nodded Fuu.

"Oh yes! Very brave!" Vivi exclaimed like a fanboy.

Olette smirked. "Thanks you lot."

"I still can't believe that Vanitas is back." sighed Mickey. "I thought I saw the last of him when me and Aqua defeated him and when Ven defeated him within his heart."

"That would explain why all the Unversed are back." Goofy pointed out. "You did day that Vanitas was the source of them."

"Well no worries. I'm sure we can defeat him." Sora said confidently.

Just then, the group arrived at the mansion.

"Everyone ready?" asked Even.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright. Let us proceed."

With that said, the group walked inside.

* * *

Soon, everyone was inside the lab. Papers, viles, and chemical bottles were everywhere. Everyone expect Even and Ienzo looked around the lab in surprise. Even Myde was surprised as the last time he was here, the place didn't look like, well, this at all.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed in awe.

Lea let out a loud whistle. "Man, you guys sure have been busy."

"Indeed we have." came a voice.

Donald's eyes widened. "Uncle Ludwig?" he asked.

From around the corner came Professor Ludwig Von Drake. He smiled as he hugged his nephew.

"Oh hello Donald! Good to see you and our friends came safely." he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" asked Donald and he and his uncle separated their hug.

"The same reason the rest of us are here: to help Even and Ienzo with their experiment." came another voice.

Coming into the room was an anthropomorphic chicken wearing a short yellow hat and black glasses, a green long-sleeved shirt with a pink bow tie, a brown vest, black shoes, a black belt, and tan pants.

"Gyro!?" Donald asked in shock.

Gyro smiled as he shook Donald's hand. "Good to see you again Donald. Been a while, hasn't it?"

Donald smiled. Yeah. Sure has." he replied.

"Who's that?" asked Sora.

"Gyro Gearloose. Scrooge McDuck's personal inventor at his Money Bin." explained Mickey.

"Wait, what do you mean 'the rest of us'?" asked Riku.

Before Gyro could reply, he was interrupted by an excited voice.

"Illumination Dr. Gearloose! Alpha numerical substation! The categorical reorganization of letters to prime digits for the experiment's data are skyrocketing to great heights!"

Coming into the lab was a brown-feathered duck wearing a purple tie tied around a cream-colored collared shirt with its sleeves rolled up. He was also carrying several papers.

"Thank you for that Fenton." thanked Gyro. (2)

"Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera. Another scientist of Scrooge's." explained Mickey.

As Fenton set down the papers on a table, he turned towards the newcomers in the lab. "Oh, I see we have some visitors. Including Mr. McDuck's nephew, Donald." he said with a smile.

"And his majesty King Mickey and his captain, Goofy." added Gyro. He smiled at them. "Good to see you two again."

"Nice to see you two again as well." Mickey replied with a smile.

"Say, who are all your friends?" asked Fenton.

"I'm Sora." said Sora.

"Riku." continued Riku.

"My name's Kairi." said Kairi.

"Name's Lea. Got it memorized?" said Lea while taping the side of his head.

At Gyro and Fenton's nods, Myde introduced himself. "I'm Myde."

"Name's Hayner." greeted Hayner.

"I'm Pence." said Pence, jerking a thumb in his direction.

"I'm Olette." greeted Olette.

"I'm Seifer." said Seifer with smug smile.

"Rai, y'know?" said Rai.

"Fuu." Fuu said simply.

"And my name's Vivi." finished Vivi.

"Nice to meet the rest you all since I know the first four." said Ludwig. "I am Professor Ludwig Von Drake. Disney Castle's personal inventor and Donald's uncle."

"Gyro Gearloose. Personal inventor at the Money Bin of Donald's rich uncle, Scrooge McDuck." said Gyro.

"And I'm Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera. Another personal scientist of Scrooge McDuck." finished Fenton.

"Nice to finally meet you two." said Kairi.

"And all of you for some of us." added Hayner.

"Say Fenton, how's the whole superhero thing as Gizmoduck goin'?" asked Goofy.

Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi's eyes widened in surprise.

"GOOFY!" Mickey, Donald, Gyro, Ludwig, and Fenton scolded in annoyance.

"Whoops. Sorry. I forgot..." Goofy said apologetically.

"Hey no need to scold him Mickey and Donald. _You two_ told me, Sora, Kairi, and Lea about Gizmoduck as well." reminded Riku.

Mickey and Donald froze with blank expressions that changed to embarrassed ones as Gyro and Fenton looked at them with deadpanned expressions. Sora and Kairi just smiled sheepishly while Lea looked way, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh yeah... forgot about that." Mickey chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry..."

Even and Ienzo looked sheepish as well. "Well they're not the only ones. Myde knew as well because we told him... mostly me." said Ienzo, sheepishly.

"And I didn't bother to stop him." Even added. Rubbing the back of his neck.

Myde just chuckled nervously while Gyro facepalmed.

"You're a superhero?!" Pence asked excitedly.

Fenton sighed. "Yes. Yes I am. But you must promise not to tell _anyone_!" he replied.

"Don't worry, we promise." assured Hayner. Myde, Pence, Olette, and Vivi nodded quickly. He turned over to Seifer, Rai, and Fuu. _"Right?"_ he asked with a hard glare.

Fuu and Rai nodded slowly. Seifer rolled his eyes. "Of course _I_ won't tell! I may not like strangers in my town, but I respect those who serve and protect. That's why I gave that Sora the Struggle Trophy after he saved us last year."

Fenton then pulled out a notebook. He opened it to show everyone.

"These are the one who knew I am Gizmoduck before you all." he explained. (3)

Everyone looked at the page as it read:

"_Those who know I'm Gizmoduck:"_

_Gyro_

_Launchpad_

_Dewey_

_Huey_

_Beaks_

_Scrooge_

_The mailman_

_The dry cleaner_

_That barista at Starducks_

_Everyone who lives on my block_

_Webby_

_Gandra _

_Ludwig_

_King Mickey_

_Queen Minnie_

_Donald_

_Daisy_

_Goofy_

_Louie_

'"Everyone who lives on my block"'. Sora thought to himself, failing to hide an amused snicker. Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Hayner, pence, Olette, Lea, Myde, Seifer, and _even_ Mickey shared that as well.

Fenton then flipped the page and using his toon abilities, quickly wrote down more names, then showed them to everyone. Even and Ienzo's names were where was well, but that was before everyone else showed up.

_Even _

_Ienzo _

_Sora_

_Kairi_

_Riku_

_Lea_

_Myde_

_Hayner_

_Pence_

_Olette_

_Seifer_

_Vivi_

_Fuu_

_Rai_

Fenton smiled as he put his notebook away in his toon space. "No matter. Today is not about me being a superhero, but about the experiment." he said to the group.

"So what's the experiment?" asked Mickey.

"Yeah, some of us have been waiting for a while and we're itching to find out." added Lea, folding his arms.

Just then, a ding noise was heard.

"Oh good! They're ready!" exclaimed Even.

Everyone except the scientists watched in confusion as Even went over to a strange looking a machine one could mistaken for a futuristic microwave and opened it. There, it revealed two viles filled with a strange silvery-liquid. Even took one out.

"Perfect!" he said with a big smile.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Myde, Hayner, Seifer, Pence, Fuu, Olette, Rai, and Vivi stared in confusion.

"What's that? A potion?" asked Riku.

"Correct." said Ienzo.

Myde walked over and carefully picked up the other vile. "Huh, looks like one of your old potions from your days as Vexen." he remarked.

"It may seem like that, yes." nodded Even. "But this one is completely different from my past research."

"Indeed. Considering that it was made by all five of us." nodded Gyro, indicating himself, Fenton, Ludwig, Even, and Ienzo.

"So for the past couple of days, you five have been working on a new potion?" asked Donald.

"How's that gonna help benefit the Keyblade War?" asked Lea, confused.

"We're glad you asked." smiled Ludwig. "But first, we'd better bring out the vessels."

"Vessels?" everyone except the scientists asked in confusion.

"You mean those things I brought from Radiant Garden and Castle Oblivion?" asked Myde.

"The very same ones Myde." nodded Ienzo as he, Gyro, and Fenton brought out the three large bags Myde had brought the day before. They were opened up to reveal three basic vessels.

"What are they for?" asked Kairi.

"Now we can explain." said Even as Ienzo, Gyro, and Fenton set the vessels down. "The reason why Sora and his group were called her is because this experiment mainly concernes Sora and Kairi."

"Us?" the two islanders asked in confusion. Their friends shared their confusion.

"Why does it concern them?" asked Mickey.

And that was when Ienzo revealed it:

"The reason is because with these potions me, Even, Ludwig, Gyro, and Fenton, made, we think we have finally created a way... to extract Roxas and Naminé from Sora and Kairi's hearts, give them their own bodies through these vessels, and fully make them human."

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"**_ everyone else exclaimed in complete shock.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**BOOM! That's what the experiment was! Don't worry, we'll get to the while Epic Mickey stuff in just a few more chapters. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_

_**(1) Yes, Fuu can speak in full sentances.**_

_**(2) I'm keeping Gyro Gearloose's personality a combination of both shows, making him more nicer.**_

_**(3) I couldn't resist! I thought that moment in "The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee was hilarious.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Back in Action

Sora and his friends couldn't believe what Ienzo had just said. They had something that could make Roxas and Naminé human?

"You-you're serious?" Sora asked in shock.

"Oh yes we're serious." nodded Gyro.

"But how?" asked Kairi.

"It wasn't an easy experiment to make." admitted Even. "In order for us to get the necessary data to encrypt into the potion, we needed the data on Roxas and Naminé that was hidden in the computer here. After all, Roxas was in the simulated version of this town fro a week and Naminé was here while attending to Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy's memories after Castle Oblivion."

"But unfortunately, Ansem the Wise had a special lock on it to hide the data from the wrong hands. A lock that not even his own apprentices could unlock." added Ienzo.

"And that's where me, Gyro, and Fenton come in." added Ludwig. "They contacted us days earlier in order for us to help them. We helped them hack into the computer and access the data."

"But mixing the chemicals wasn't easy either." added Fenton. "All day yesterday we tried to make sure these potions would be safe for consumption."

"But now we finally think we've created a potion that's safe and capable for Roxas and Naminé to be extracted from the hearts of Sora and Kairi." said Gyro with confidence.

"So how will this work exactly?" asked Lea.

"Simple." said Even, holding up one vile. "Sora and Kairi each drink one of these then, it will do it's work in extracting Roxas and Naminé from their hearts."

"And when it does." continued Fenton, gesturing over to the vessels. "Their hearts will be placed into these vessels and BOOM! They'll be their own persons again!"

Sora took the vile from Even's hand and examined it. "So we drink this, then Naminé and Roxas get to be their own people again?' he asked.

"Correct." replied Ienzo.

Kairi then took the other vile from Myde. She and Sora looked at each other.

"Well... you did say that the two did deserve to be their own people again." Kairi pointed out. "And this seems to be our one chance."

Sora nodded. "Yeah."

"Sora? Kairi?" asked Donald, concerned.

"Are you sure?" asked Goofy, sharing his friend's concern.

"We're sure." nodded Kairi.

Suddenly, Lea shouted out. "Wait! You guys don't have to do this!"

Sora and Kairi were surprised by Lea's outburst, as was everyone else.

"But we do." argued Sora. "Besides, we know that you miss them. Roxas was like your little brother in the Organization and Naminé was all you had during Castle Oblivion. Why stop now?"

Lea sighed. "Because you guys became great friends of mine too." he admitted.

Sora and Kairi looked at Lea with sympathy before smiling.

"Don't worry Lea." said Sora with a reassuring tone. "We'll be fine. I can feel it. Roxas can too."

"Same with me and Naminé." added Kairi.

Lea couldn't help but smile. "Alright. I won't stop you two. I support ya."

Sora and Kairi turned to their friends, who all gave them supporting nods as well. Though Donald and Goofy were a little hesitant.

Ienzo, Even, and Gyro then got the vessels in position.

"Why do you have three?" asked Pence.

Even shrugged. "To be completely honest. I'm not sure why. Something inside me told me that we would need three."

"And that was the one I got from Castle Oblivion's basement." added Myde.

Sora and Kairi shrugged at that as they looked at each other again, raising up the potion viles.

"You ready for this?" asked Sora.

"Now or never." replied Kairi.

Nodding, the two slowly raised up the potions and drank them quickly. Everyone watched on in concern. Even Seifer, Fuu, and Rai seemed concerned for their safety.

Sora and Kairi finished their potions.

"Well?" asked Donald.

"Nothing." replied Sora. "Wha-"

Suddenly, Sora screamed in pain as he grabbed his head. He began to stumble, much to everyone's surprise and horror. Even Seifer was worried. Sure he didn't like Sora and Kairi that much, but even he _wasn't_ heartless.

"Sora!" cried Riku.

"Sora, what's wrong?!" cried Goofy.

Suddenly, Kairi began to scream in pain as well as she clutched her head.

"Kairi!" cried Olette.

As they screamed, Sora and Kairi collapsed to the ground on their backs, one hand clutching their heads and started coughing _violently_.

"What's happening to them?!" cried Pence.

"Either the potion's working or it's causing major brain damage!" replied a panicked Fenton.

"We have to help them!" quacked Donald.

Suddenly, something began to emerge from the two Keyblade Wielders. They looked liked faded silhouettes.

"Now what's happening?!" exclaimed Seifer.

Even, Ienzo, Ludwig, Gyro, and Fenton's eyes widened.

"The potion's working!" exclaimed Gyro. "Quick! Grab the faded figures!"

"Carefully!" Even added quickly.

Evan and Ienzo rushed over to Sora, pulled away the faded figure from him, and quickly set it onto one of the vessels. Gyro and Fenton did the same for the figure emerging from Kairi.

But then, _another_ figure emerged from Sora!

"_Two_?!" Riku, Lea, Donald, Myde, Hayner, Seifer, and Rai exclaimed at the same time.

"Put it on the spare, quick!" cried Ienzo.

Quickly, Lea and Myde rushed over, pulled the second figure out of Sora's heart and set it on the spare vessel before rejoining the group.

Soon, Sora and Kairi's screaming and coughing started to decrease, mush to the relief of everyone else. Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Hayner, Pence, and Olette surrounded them.

"Are you two ok?" asked Mickey, concerned.

Sora managed a weak chuckle. "A little..." he replied, breathing heavily.

"Same..." panted Kairi.

"Man, you two nearly scared us all to death." muttered Lea.

Riku and Goofy helped the two up onto their feet.

"Did it work?" asked Kairi.

"See four yourself." came Even's voice.

The group turned around and their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. There, on the ground in front of Even, Ienzo, Myde, Ludwig, Gyro, and Fenton... were Roxas and Naminé!

Roxas still wore the clothes he had received from Twilight Town and Naminé wore her dress and sandals.

The most shocking part was... they weren't faded like ghosts anymore. The two seemed to be panting a little as they slowly stood up.

No one said a word. Then, Sora broke the silence.

"Roxas?" he asked, nervously.

Roxas looked at Sora, his eyes widening as well. "Sora?" he asked.

"Naminé?" asked Kairi.

"Kairi?" Naminé asked in return.

The two alternate forms of Sora and Kairi looked at their now solid forms, shocked that they seemed normal now. Sora and Kairi carefully touched their shoulders, and when the did, they were shocked to _actuall_y feel them.

Sora and Kairi beamed. "It worked! It really worked!" Sora exclaimed happily. He and Kairi the grabbed Roxas and Naminé in a hug, the two immediately returning it with smiles on their faces.

"Roxas!" Lea exclaimed happily as he embraced the four teens in their hug. "You're back... you're both really back!"

Roxas chuckled. "Happy to be back."

The group then separated as Roxas and Naminé acknowledged everyone else in the lab.

"Mickey. Donald. Goofy. It's really nice to finally meet you in person." Roxas said with a smile.

"Same here Roxas." Mickey said with a smile.

Roxas then turned to the Twilight Town residents. "Hayner. Pence. Olette. It's really great to see the real yous."

"'Real us?'" asked Hayner, confused.

"He's talking about the digital versions of you in the digital Twilight Town." explained Naminé.

"There were digital versions of us in there?" asked Pence in awe as he pointed to the transporter.

"Yep. Seifer, Fuu, Rai, Vivi, and even Setzer too." nodded Roxas. "It's a long story."

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Vivi exclaimed in awe.

Roxas and Naminé then turned to Myde, Even, Ienzo, Ludwig, Gyro, and Fenton.

"Thank you guys so much for this." thanked Naminé. "It really means a lot."

The five scientists smiled. "Happy we could've helped make a difference." replied Ienzo.

Myde looked puzzled. "But... I didn't help create those potions." he pointed out.

"No, but you did bring the vessels for them." reminded Sora with a smile. "You had a hand in helping bring them back."

"You really have changed." Donald complimented with a smile.

"They're right." Even said in agreement. "You did good Myde."

"Yeah. Thank you." thanked Naminé with a warm smile, which was equally shared by Roxas.

Myde blinked, surprised. "Uh... no problem." he replied with a smile.

Then, Fenton spoke up. "I hate to break up the gratitude, but it seems were in the presence of another individual."

"Whaddya mean Fenton?" asked Goofy.

Fenton pointed over to where the extra vessel once sat, but was now on it's feet. A person in an Organization cloak took it's place.

"Who's that?" asked Fuu.

"The Organization?" asked Pence.

The figure then took off the hood, revealing a girl with short black hair, blue eyes... and face that was the same as Kairi and Naminé's.

Everyone seemed to notice that Roxas, Lea, Riku, Naminé, Myde, Even, and Ienzo looked at her as if they almost recognized her, yet at the same time, didn't.

"Who's that?" asked Olette.

"I don't know." replied Kairi.

Roxas slowly approached the girl. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The girl looked at Roxas with wide eyes. "R-Roxas? Is-is that you?" she asked.

Roxas was taken aback. "How do you-"

But before he could finish asking his question, he suddenly screamed in pain as he clutched his head. He then suddenly fell to the ground, screaming as he held his grip on his head.

Everyone watched on in horror as the same thing happened to Riku, Lea, Naminé, Even, Ienzo, and Myde, who all screamed, clutched their heads, and fell to the floor, rolling around it in pain.

"What's happening to them?!" cried Kairi.

"They must be experiencing some sort of memories!" said Fenton.

"More like the memories are coming back to them all at an _alarming_ rate!" exclaimed Ludwig.

Suddenly, the screaming came to a stop. Quickly, Sora helped Roxas up, Kairi helped Naminé up, Goofy helped Riku up, Mickey and Donald helped Lea up, Hayner helped Myde up, Pence helped Ienzo up, and Olette helped Even up.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Mickey, concerned.

"I-I remember..." Roxas said quietly.

"S-So do I..." said Lea.

Roxas carefully walked over to the girl.

"Xion?" he asked. "Is that really you?"

Xion gasped. Then she smiled. "Yes! Yes it is!" she cried happily as she embraced Roxas in a hug.

"Xion!" Lea exclaimed excitedly, running over to hug the two.

The three then separated their hug.

"I though you were dead!" Roxas exclaimed, much to the shock of everyone except Riku and the other five former Nobodies.

Xion shook her head. "Not really. My heart rested inside Sora's heart. Just like yours."

Before Roxas could reply, he suddenly screamed in pain. This time, he clutched his chest in pain and began to cough violently and collapsed to his knees.

"Roxas!" cried Xion in alarm, before she suddenly grasped her chest and coughed violently as well before she collapsed to her knees.

"Roxas! Xion! What's wrong?!" cried Lea.

"Quick, get them on the table!" cried Ludwig.

Wasting no time, Lea carried Xion over while Riku helped with Roxas. They set them down onto the table as Ienzo ran a scanner over them that was attached to the computer. A blue ray went over the two as data filled up the screen. Immediately, Ludwig, Gyro, and Fenton ran over and began typing away.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Myde, Even, Ienzo, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi watched on in great shock and concern while Lea and Naminé stood near Roxas and Xion, rubbing their heads gently.

"What's happening to them?" asked Sora, worried.

"And who is that girl?" asked Olette.

"Her name's Xion." replied Riku. "The old Organization's fourteenth member."

This greatly confused everyone.

"But I thought Organization XIII had thirteen members." said Hayner, confused. "Why did they have _fourteen_ members?"

"Did Xemnas not count or something since he was the leader?" asked Pence.

"No he counted." explained Even. "Xion wasn't an official member. She was a replica, created from Sora's memories of Kairi while he was sleeping for a year. I should know because as Vexen, I was the one who created her."

"They wanted to complete Kingdom Hearts faster. So that's why Xion was created." added Ienzo. "Like Roxas, since Xion came from Sora, she was able to wield the Keyblade."

"But there was a problem." added Myde. "The two seemed to be sharing strength."

"Myde's right." nodded Riku. "When Xion became stronger, Roxas became weaker."

"And like Roxas, she was also required to help wake up Sora as she held his memories of Kairi." added Naminé.

"But in the end, Xemnas wanted her destroyed since she wasn't an official Nobody." continued Lea with a frown. "There was a battle between Roxas and Xion, but Roxas came out the winner. Then, she just disappeared, and we all forgot about her."

Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Vivi, and even Seifer, Rai, and Fuu were horrified by the story.

"Xemnas wanted her dead?!" Goofy exclaimed in horror.

"She was able to help him and that's the thanks he wanted to give her?! By taking her life away like she was useless?!" Sora exclaimed in disgust and disbelief.

"Now that's just low!" Hayner said angrily.

"That's just like what Magica did to Lena!" Donald spat out in disgust. He remembered how Lena was created to serve Magica against her will, and after betraying her to help the Duck/McDuck family and their friends, Magica destroyed her body and trapped her in the shadow realm. Donald may not had been close to Lena as Webby, Huey, Dewey, and Louie were, but like Scrooge, he knew that that girl deserved her own life and family, just like Roxas, Naminé, and Xion. And what Magica did was very low and unforgivable.

That was when Ludwig, Gyro, and Fenton found the problem.

"Whoo boy, this is not good." muttered Ludwig, concerned.

"What did you three find, Professor?" asked Mickey.

The three scientists faced the group.

"It would seem as though when Xion perished, her heart ended up inside Sora's like when Roxas remerged with him last year." explained Gyro. "The potion Kairi drank did what it was supposed to do: extract her Nobody from her heart."

"However, because Sora technically had _two_ Nobodies in his heart, they each got half a dose on the potion." added Fenton, worried.

"So what does that mean?" asked Seifer.

Suddenly, Roxas and Xion screamed in pain. And to make matter's worst, they began to flicker, as if they were fading away! Everyone gasped and scream in complete horror.

"It means... that." answered Fenton, meekly.

"Don't worry!" cried Ienzo. "We created a cure potion just in case this happened!"

"But it's only ½ finished!" cried Fenton. "We didn't have time to finish it because you two had to deal with the bad guys outside earlier!"

"We cans till finish it!" said Even, determined.

Suddenly, there was another explosion heard in the distance, making everyone jump in surprise.

"What was that?!" screamed Vivi in alarm.

"Sounded like another explosion from down town!" cried Hayner.

"We'd better go see what's going on!" said Mickey.

"But what about Roxas and Xion?!" asked Sora.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of them!" assured Ienzo.

Reluctant to leave them behind but knowing that other people could be in danger, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi rushed out of the lab while Even, Ienzo, Ludwig, Gyro, and Fenton set to work to save Roxas and Xion, Naminé doing her best to comfort them.

* * *

The group found themselves back in the plaza. There, swarming around were Heartless. Novashadows, Flame Cores, Blue Rhapsodies, and Catastrochoruses were roaming around. And there, on top of one of the buildings, stood Young Xehanort, looking down at the group with a dark smirk.

"Xehanort!" Sora exclaimed, summoning Wheel of Fate.

Riku quickly followed suite with All for One, Kairi with Destiny's Embrace, Mickey with Kingdom Key D, Lea with Flame Liberator, Donald with Wisdom Staff, Goofy with Chain Gear, and Myde with his sitar.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Donald.

Young Xehanort smirked. "Isn't it obvious? I'm casting this word into darkness. This world remains trapped in between light and darkness, and it must be brought over to the side that will conquer all." he replied.

"No one casts our home into darkness!" shouted Hayner.

"That means get lost, deadbeat!" yelled Seifer.

Young Xehanort just chuckled darkly. "Such boldness, yet it won't do you any good."

Mickey turned to the group. "Let's split up! Some of us take on the Heartless while the rest handle Young Xehanort!" he told them.

"Right!" everyone nodded.

"Hayner, Pence Olette, Siefer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, go into hiding!" ordered Mickey.

"No way mouse, I'm not gonna sit around here and let some lunatic destroy our town!" protested Seifer firmly.

"He's right! This is our home, and we must defend it!" Hayner added.

"Don't bother trying to talk them out of this." Olette said to the king.

"Don't worry, we can handle ourselves, y'know?" said Rai.

"Yeah! If we can survive two bad guys trying to hurt Lea and Myde, then we can handle this!" Pence said with confidence, the others nodding in agreement.

Mickey sighed. "Ok. But you will need some weapons." he turned to Donald and Goofy, who nodded, summoning extra staffs and sheilds for the seven Twilight Town residents to use to fight and defend themselves. They then tossed them over to the group.

Hayner – Morning Star and Adamanat Shield _(KHI)_

Pence – Centurion and Orge Shield

Olette – Violetta and Aegis Shield

Seifer – Shooting Star and Falling Star

Rai – Heartless Maul and Dream Shield

Fuu – Magician's Wand and Adamant Shield _(KHII)_

Vivi – Warhammer and Storm Anchor

"Let's move!" shouted Sora.

At everyone's nods, Donald, Goofy, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi charged the Heartless while Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and Lea charged towards Young Xehanort, using their kung fu skills to leap onto the roof.

Young Xehanort smirked as he summoned his Keyblade, ready for battle

"You're leaving this town and it's people alone!" shouted Kairi.

Young Xehanort scoffed. "You;ll have to defeat me first." he replied.

_(Young Xehanort Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Young Xehanort_

_Party Members:  
Sora_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Lea_

Sora ran towards Young Xehanort and managed only tow slashes against him before he was knocked away by the Organization member's Keyblade. But as he did, Riku fired several orbs of light. Young Xehanort retaliated by casting dark balls towards the group. Sora, Kairi, and Lea were hit, but Mickey quickly casted a cure spell before firing Perlza spells at Young Xehanort. Lea then fired several fire spells from his Keyblade, only for them to be deflected by Young Xehanort, who then leaped into the air to strike the redhead, but Kairi intervened by blocking his Keyblade with her own, then forcing him backwards.

Riku then rushed forward and stuck Young Xehanort across his chest. Young Xehanort retaliated by casting fire spells at the young Keyblade master. Riku manages to block several with his Keyblade, but some ended up hitting his shoulders. But while Young Xehanort was targeting Riku, Lea came up from behind, and threw his Chakrams, making Young Xehanort stagger. This left him vulnerable to get blasted by Sora and Kairi casting blizzard spells. Lea then blasted some fire spells from both his hand and his Keyblade at Young Xehanort, some hitting him while others missed.

Young Xehanort then tried casting some dark projectiles to fire at them, but as he did, Sora and Mickey managed to destroy them. He growled as he began firing vortexes of flame towards them, but Riku, Kairi, and Lea managed to deflect them easily. Having enough, Young Xehanort fired several orbs of darkness at the group. Sora and Riku slashed them away while Kairi and Lea blasted them away. Mickey used this chance to cast a Stopza spell, making Young Xehanort freeze in mid-air, much to his fright, and having Sora, Riku, and Kairi finish him off with their own trinity spell.

_(Young Xehanort Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance ends)_

* * *

Meanwhile, down below, the others were doing their best at fighting the Heartless. Donald, Goofy, and Myde were used to this sort of fighting, and Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Vivi, Fuu, and Rai used their skills from the Struggle Bat Tournament to help fight against the Heartless with Donald's staffs as their weapons and Goofy's shields protecting them.

"This is even more fun that Struggle Batting!" Vivi cried excitedly as he slashed a Novashadow.

"Focus!" shouted Seifer as he and Hayner both slashed away a Blue Rhapsody.

Pence and Rai also worked togather as they slashed and bashed away a group of Novashadows that had cornered them.

"Nice work, y'know?" said Rai.

"Thanks..." panted Pence.

Olette and Fuu teamed up as they fought as hard as they could against several Flame Cores. Olette continued to try and slash more away, but didn't notice a Blue Rhapsody coming up behind her. Luckily, Fuu did.

"Olette, look out!" she cried, throwing Magician's Wand at the Heartless. The staff went through it, thus destroying it right before it could attack Olette.

"Thanks for the heads up!" thanked Olette.

"No problem." replied Fuu.

Donald, Goofy, and Myde worked together fighting the more tougher Heartless – the Catastrochoruses; much to Myde's displeausre. But he still had to help.

Donald spent his time casting as many spells as he could. A large Catastrochoruse tried to attack them, but Donald used a lightning spell to brung it down before blasting it with several fire spells. Goofy used his shield as hard as he could, tossing it at the Heartless' face, arms, or legs to try to prevent it from attacking. He even used Goofy Tornado to try to make it fall over. And finally, Myde was casting water pillars with his sitar to drag them down. He even summoned dozens of water clones to back them up. Unfortunately, the Catastrochoruses weren't giving up so easily.

"Oh come on!" groaned Myde. "What does it take for them to go down?!"

"How about a little boost?" came a voice.

The three turned around to see Ienzo, Even, Ludwig, Gyro, and Fenton nearby the exit. Even was holding his shield, Frozen pride, and Ienzo had his Lexicon floating behind him. Gyro and Ludwig held up futuristic laser guns. Fenton, was now in a white robot-like suit with small red lining, a red "G" on the chest, and rode on a single wheel as if he was on a unicycle. It was his Gizmoduck suit.

"Fellers!" Goofy exclaimed. "Are we glad to see you!"

"We're ready to help you." said Even, determined.

"Me, Even, and Gizmoduck will back you three up while Gyro and Ludwig help the Twilight Town residents." said Ienzo.

"But wait, what about Roxas and Xion?" asked Donald, worried.

The five scientists smiled.

"Don't worry nephew." assure Ludwig. "Everything's under control."

Before any of the three could reply, they narrowly dodged a fire ball from the Catastrochoruse. Luckily, Even managed to freeze it.

"We'd better get going." said Gyro.

Nodding, Even, Ienzo, and Fenton went to support Donald, Goofy, and Myde while Ludwig and Gyro went to assist Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi.

* * *

Back on top of the building, Young Xehanort was now unfrozen as he attacked the group of five once more. He swung his Keyblade at them, quicker than they expected. He managed to slash Sora, Riku, and Kairi to the ground.

"NO!" Mickey cried in alarm. But before hey could do anything, he was suddenly slashed from behind to the ground, joining the Destiny Island trio.

Lea watched in horror as this happened. He growled, tightening the grip on his Keyblade as he turned to face the young incarnation of Master Xehanort.

"No one hurts _any_ of my friends." he said darkly. He then raised Flame Liberator to strike.

But Young Xehanort had other ideas as he suddenly ducked, swung his foot under Lea's feet, making him fall suddenly. Before Lea could get up, Young Xehanort suddenly casted a lightning spell, striking the redhead to the ground.

"LEA!" Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey cried in horror.

Lea groaned in pain as Young Xehanort approached him. "So sad. To think that you just got your heart back." he said in mock pity. He then raised his Keyblade. "But now... you must die like the traitor you are, Axel."

Lea struggled to stand again as Young Xehanort prepared to strike. But as he swung his Keyblade down, he was suddenly blocked... by the Keyblades Oathkeeper and Oblivion!

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and Young Xehanort gapsed in shock at what just happened. There, kneeling in between Lea and Young Xehanort, protecting the redhead... was Roxas!

"Hands off my friends." Roxas said with a glare as he suddenly shoved Young Xehanort backwards.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and Lea gasped in both shock and relief. "Roxas!" the exclaimed ogether.

"You're ok!" Sora exclaimed, very happy.

Roxas turned and faced the brunette. "Yep. Those five managed to cure us just in time."

"But wait." said Kairi. "If you're here, then that means."

"That's right Kairi." came a familiar voice.

Eveyone turned to another side of the building, to see Xion there, determination plastered on her face. In her grasp, she held a Keyblade that looked like an exact copy of Sora's Kingdom Key Keyblade.

"Xion!" the five Guardians of Light exclaimed in relief.

Young Xehanort glared. "Two more Keyblade wielders won't make a difference." he scoffed. "Besides, the majority of you are injured."

"That's doesn't mean we can't defeat you." came yet another voice.

Everyone then noticed Naminé walk up from behind Xion, a determined look on her face.

"Naminé?" Kairi asked in surprise.

"I'm here to help fight." said the former Nobody.

Young Xehanort smirked. "You try to help, yet you don't have a weapon to defend yourself with."

Naminé smirked as she held out her hand and to everyone's, except Roxas and Xion's, surprise, a Keyblade formed in her hand! It was the Shooting Star Keyblade.

Kairi gasped. "You have a Keyblade too?!" he exclaimed.

"I was your Nobody, so it makes sense." replied Naminé.

Youg Xehanort just glared. "None of this changes anything! Let us finish this!"

Quickly recovering from their blows, Sora and Mickey got uo, summoning Kingdom Key and Kingdom Key D in their grasps. They stood near Roxas, who got both his Keyblades ready.

Riku, Kairi, and Lea tried to get up, but Xion and Naminé stopped them. Confused, Lea looked over to Xion, the taven-haired girl smiling at him.

"Rest, Axel. Roxas will fight in your place." she told him. "And I'll fight for Kairi."

Lea smirked. "Yeah... when it comes to Keyblades, you're the old hands." he remarked.

"And I'll fight for you Riku," assured Naminé.

Riku looked concerned. "Are you sure?"

The former Nobody nodded. "I've seen Kairi fight from within her heart. I've got this." he told him.

Riku smiled and nodded as he, Kairi, and Lea scooted off to the side to let Sora, Mickey, and the former Nobodies partcipate in the fight.

Sora, Mickey, Roxas, Naminé, and Xion got into fighting positions, ready to finish the fight against Young Xehanort.

_(Young Xehanort Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Young Xehanort_

_Party Members:  
Sora_

_King Mickey_

_Roxas_

_Xion_

_Naminé_

This time, Roxas began the battle by thrusting Oblivion against Young Xehanort's Keybalde. But while the silver-haired man blocked it, Roxas struck him in the side with Oathkeeper. Sora then fired several beams of light from Kingdom Key into the villain. Young Xehanort began to cast fire spells from his Keybalde. Some hit Mickey and Xion, but Naminé countered those attacks with blizzard spells. After quickly recovering thanks to Mickey casting a cure spell, Xion lurched forward and slashed Young Xehanort several times with her Keyblade, before suddenly doing a flip, her right leg kicking the Organization member in the chest as she did so.

Sora and Mickey were in shock at that move. "Where'd you learn that Xion?" Mickey quickly asked.

"Me and Roxas were in Sora's heart when he learned kung fu." answered Xion with a smirk.

"Same with me within Kairi's." added Naminé.

Nodding, Mickey then leaped into the air and fired several pearl spells at Young Xehanort. As he tried to recover, Roxas suddenly slashed him from behind with both Keyblades, before leaping into the air, and firing many fire spells. After being hit again, Young Xehanort tried to attack with some more dark orbs, which he sent flying into Roxas and Naminé. But only ⅓ of them hit them while the rest were quickly slashed away by Mickey and Xion. Sora then used this chance to attack Young Xehanort with his kung fu moves. Sora quickly punched him in the chest, then kicked him in the same spot, sending him flying backwards.

Young Xhenaort gritted his teeth as he sprang up into the air and tried to attack, but like last time, Roxas blocked him with both Keyblades, allowing for Xion and Naminé to fire blizzard spells in the Organization member's direction. As he was hit, Mickey used this chance to attack with several slashes from his Keyblade. Then, Roxas sent Young Xehanort backwards before slashing him several more times with his Keyblades.

As Young Xheanort tried to get back up again, Mickey cried out, "ULTIMA!" Then, orbs of light surrounded Young Xehanort before Mickey leaped into the air, and struck his Keyblade onto the roof, summoning large energy that weakedn Young Xehanort greatky before he was suddenly struck down by Sora with three final slashes fromhis Keyblade.

_(Young Xehanort Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance ends)_

Young Xehanort struggled to get back up as his Keyblade disappeared. Sora, Roxas, Xion, Naminé, and Mickey stood together, along with Riku, Kairi, and Lea - who had finally recovered – all glaring at Master Xehanort's younger self.

"You've lost Xehanort." Sora said firmly.

"Now get lost." added Roxas.

Young Xehanort just smirked. "Very well. But mark my words. This will not be the last time we meet."

With that, he opened a corridor of darkness form underneath himself, and fell right through.

The eight Keybalde wielders dismissed their weapons as they watched him go. There was a short amount of silence among them until Lea spoke up.

"Think we'd better help the others?" he asked.

Everyone else's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh right!" exclaimed Sora. "Come on!"

With that, the eight leaped down from the building towards where the rest of their friends were fighting the Heartless.

* * *

Down below, the last of the Heartless were finally slayed by Donald, Myde, Hayner, and Vivi. As soon as that happened, Donald casted cures on everyone.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Fenton.

At the signs of everyone nodding while cathcing their breaths, Fenton nodded in acknowledgement.

Just then, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, and Xion came down from the building and landed safely on he ground.

"Are they gone?" asked Riku.

"Yup." nodded Goofy.

"We finally defeated them." Pence said with a smile as he, Hayner, Olette, Seifer, Vivi, Rai, and Fuu handed the staffs and shields back to Donald and Goofy.

"That's good to hear." smiled Xion.

Donald, Goofy, Myde, and the seven Twilight Town residents were surprised at the sight of Roxas and Xion, looking ok and not in perial of fading away.

"Hey, you two are looking lively." commented Myde.

"But... how?" asked Olette.

"Simple." repleid Even. "The five of us managed to complete the cure potion just in time for the two."

"And after that, we all went to join you lot to see what was attacking the town." added Ienzo.

"Where's Young Xehanort?" asked Donald.

"Gone back to whre he and the Organization reside." replied Lea with a smirk.

"Well, that's good to hear." said Pence.

"Now what?" Lea asked.

Suddenly, everyone heard sniffling. They turned around and to their shock, Xion was starting to cry a little. Roxas ran up to hetr and placed his hand on her shoulder. Xion just looked at him with a small smile, tears falling down her face.

Lea walked up to them, rubbing the back of his neck. "Guess I... shoulda brought some ice cream." he said, awkwardly.

Roxas and Xion smiled a little. Lea smiled too, but it bgean to falter as he began to tear up as well. Without warning, Lea ran towards the two, embracing Roxas and Xion in a tearful hug. The three cried tears of happiness as the hugged, happy to finally be reunited after what felt like forever.

Naminé walked over to make sure they were alright, but to her surprise, she was dragged into te hug by Roxas. She smiled as she hugged the three crying friends.

Everyone else looked at them with warm smiles. Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Olette, Vivi, and Fenton watched the scene with small tears fomring in their eyes at the heart-warming reuinion. Riku, Even, Ienzo, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Ludwig, and Gyro watched on fond smiles on their faces. Even Seifer, Fuu, and Rai couldn't help but smile at the happy reunion.

Roxas, Naminé, and Xion were human now. They now got to live their own lives once again.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**I loved the runion between Lea, Roxas, and Xion in Kingdom Hearts III. **_

_**Next chapter will be everyone attending the Dream Festival. Stay tuned!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream Festival

After recovering from the battle, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Lea, Namine, Xion, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi were sitting down at the bistro. Even, Ienzo, Ludwig, Gyro, and Fenton had gone back to the mansion to get their supplies and equipment since the experiment was finally done. Everyone was talking to each other about stuff.

"So we were friends in the digital Twilight Town?" Hayner asked Roxas.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. We'd spend time together almost always."

"Wow!" Pence said in awe. "Say, do you think we can be friends in real life?"

Roxas smiled. "I don't see why not." He then turned towards Seifer and his group. "By the way, where's Setzer?"

"That purple and lavender dressed gambler's off on some sort of adventure with some girl named Terra Branford." replied Seifer, crossing his arms.

"So is it true that a rat is the master chef here?" Kairi asked in disbelief.

Olette nodded. "Yeah. I know it sounds weird, but he's really good at it."

Just then, everyone looked over to see the five scientists carrying boxed and backs with their science equipment. Fenton also had a large sports bag that held his Gizmoduck suit.

"Wow. That's a lot of science stuff." remarked Lea.

"Well it was a lot of research among other things in order to make Roxas, Naminé, and Xion human again." reminded Even.

"Fair point." the redhead shrugged.

"We just need to make sure that our work hasn't caused you three any harm." said Ienzo as he pulled out a different scanner from his coat pocket.

Roxas, Xion, and Naminé nodded as they stood up from their tables and approached the young scientist. Ienzo pressed a button on the scanner, and a blue wave swept over the three Alternate forms of Sora and Kairi. Then, Ienzo's eyes widened as he looked at the data on the screen.

"Well... that's interesting." he commented.

"What? What does it day?" asked Even as he, Gyro, Fenton, and Ludwig approached the young scientist.

Ienzo put the scanner away as he said something that shocked everyone. "They... have hearts now."

Everyone gasped in shock. The loudest gasps came from Roxas, Xion, and Naminé.

"We... have hearts now?" Xion asked in shock.

"But... how?" Naminé asked in equal shock.

"Hmm." Goofy though out loud. "Maybe those potion thingies gave them to you." he guessed.

"But we only had the potions just extract them from Sora and Kairi's hearts." said Gyro, confused.

"Or maybe... that had hearts all along." guessed Sora. He turned over to Myde. "It's like you said to us last year, how you guys _did_ have hearts."

"I did remember saying that." said Myde.

"It does make sense." noted Riku. "If I do recall from what Xemnas and Xigbar said to Sora when they captured him during the exam, the old Organization would eventually regain their hearts. They would grow back inside them."

"But Xemnas lied to them all so they;d follow him blindly." Mickey added.

"Well like Riku said, it does make sense. I was happy being with Axel and Xion, I was angry at DiZ, and I cried when Xion died." said Roxas.

"I felt guilt for Sora during Castle Oblivion thanks to Marluxia and Larxene forcing me to do those things to him and his friends." added Naminé.

"I was scared of fellow members like Xemnas, Saïx, Marluxia, and Larxene back in the old group." added Myde, shivering at the memories.

"And I was hurt and angry when Roxas didn't remember me." added Lea.

Suddenly, the bistro began to glow. Kingdom Key summoned itself in Sora's hands. Nodding, the Keyblade wielder got up from his seat and stood near one of the stairs that led out of the bistro's table section, just as a crown embalm appeared under his feet. The bistro shot a beam into the sky, revealing the town's Keyhole. Sora aimed Kingdom Key up at it, and a beam shot from the tip into the keyhole, making a locking noise.

"Whoa!" Myde exclaimed in awe. Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Fuu, Rai, Vivi, Even, Ienzo, Gyro, Ludwig, and Fenton shared their expressions.

"What was that?" asked Fuu.

"The gateway's open!" exclaimed Donald.

"That means we can go now." added Goofy.

"And good timing too." added Mickey with a serious expression. "Because the Dream Festival is opening today."

"Dream Festival?" asked Olette, curious.

"It's a festival that celebrates the anniversary of when Disney Town was founded." explained Goofy. "It's also meant to celebrate how much we care for each other everyday."

"That sounds awesome!" exclaimed Pence.

"Say, can we come with?" asked Olette, indicating herself, Pence, and Hayner.

"What about your parents?" asked Sora.

"All out of town for business." replied Hayner. "And they'll be gone for a _long_ while."

"Hmm. Ok." nodded Mickey.

"I'm all for festivals." said Seifer. "Me and my group wish to come ti this as well."

Mickey sighed. "Well, you did help us stop the Heartless. As long as you behave, you can come."

"But we'll be keeping an eye on you three." warned Donald as he looked at Seifer, Fuu, and Rai with a serious expression.

"Understood." said Fuu.

Sora then turned to Even and Ienzo. "Hey Even. Ienzo. Why don't you guys come with?"

The two human scientists were surprised by Sora's suggestion.

"We'd love to Sora, but we must get back to Radiant Garden." replied Even.

"Come on. You guys helped us bring Roxas, Naminé, and Xion back. Consider this as our way of saying 'Thank you.'" said Kairi.

Even wasn't so sure. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Pence, Olette, and Fenton gave him expressions that said, "Go for it."

Then, he felt Ienzo pat him on the shoulder. He turned to face the young scientist.

"I'd say we take on this offer." said Ienzo with a small smile. "It'll be nice to take a break from all our scientific experiments and research. Plus, ever since you were restored, you never stopped such things."

Even sighed heavily before smiling slightly. "Alright. I'll attend too."

"Thank you Even." Mickey thanked with a smile. He then pulled out the Gummiship's teleportation device. "Alright everyone, let's get ready to go."

Sora turned to Roxas, Naminé, and Xion. "So now that you're back, does that mean you're gonna help?"

The three former Nobodies smiled. "Of course. We'd be happy to help the Guardians of Light." replied Xion.

"Can I come too?" asked Myde, hopefully. "I know for a fact that I'm gonna be dead meat if I stay here."

"If you come, that means you'll have to fight." reminded Donald.

"I already talked with Myde about this." said Lea. "He's more than willing to help."

Myde nodded.

"We were gonna take you anyway." said Mickey.

Myde was shocked. "You were?" he asked.

Mickey nodded. "You seem like you truly want to help." he replied. "Plus, it wouldn't be fair if we left you here alone."

Myde beamed. "Oh thank you!" he exclaimed.

Mickey then pushed several buttons on the device, and instantly, he Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Lea, Roxas, Xion, Naminé, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Ludwig, Gyro, Fenton, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi were teleported to the Gummiship.

* * *

_Castle That Never Was:_

At the The Altar of Naught, Maleficent, Pete, Young Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, and Xigbar watched the group depart on the magic screen.

"Hmph, those brats sure are becoming an even bigger pain then imagined." scoffed Pete.

"Indeed. And it seems now they have extra power with Roxas, Naminé, and Xion having returned." nodded Ansem.

"So what?" scoffed Xigbar. "We have the higher advantage with all the allies we've been gathering."

"Xigbar is correct." said Xemnas. "But still, Sora and his friends are still a threat to our plans. Especially considering that were still one vessel down, they're getting extra assistance."

"There must be some way we can eliminate any disturbances." said Maleficent as she stroked Diablo on her shoulder.

"I have an idea." came a voice.

Everyone turned towards the stairway to see Vanitas walk up. He was in his bodysuit, still with the mask on.

"That mouse king." he said as he stopped in front of the group. "That little rodent may not seem like much, but you lot have seen the way he can fight. And so have I. He's a powerful Keyblade Master and has experience with magic. Get rid of him, the rest will surely follow."

The villains pondered this idea.

"Mickey Mouse is indeed a problem in our plans." Young Xehanort said in agreement. "He's the most experienced master on their side since Riku became two months ago, and Master Aqua is still trapped in the Realm of Darkness."

Pete chuckled. "Yeah. And the only other master is Yen Sid, but he's retired and won't be much use to anyone anymore."

"So, get the experienced out of the way, the inexperienced will fall right after." mused Ansem.

"Sounds good to me." smirked Xigbar.

"Problem is, how shall we do it?" Xemnas pondered out loud. "The Cornerstone of Light protects Disney Town and it's other cities from the darkness. Despite it in dire need of an increase in it's magic, none of us can set foot in that world. Not even the Superior."

Maleficent smirked. "Yes, but there is one who _can_." she said to them before turning to Pete.

Pete smirked. "Yeah. I'm from that world, so it'll be easy just wandering in there. Just like when we broke into the castle and held Queen Minnie hostage."

"So we can get in there with his help." said Vanitas. "But how shall we get rid of that little mouse?"

Pete's smirk darkened as he began to explain his idea. "Well, hidden somewhere in this castle is this mirror that..."

* * *

_Disney Town:_

The festivities were in full swing at the Dream Festival. Rides, attractions, games, and concessions were spread throughout the town. Guests were flocking around everywhere enjoying what was there to offer. Queen Minnie, Daisy, and Pluto were watching everyone have fun.

"I must say, the amount of people attending this festival is higher than it was last year." remarked Minnie.

Daisy nodded in agreement. "It sure has. Thank goodness Horace and Clarabelle are able to keep up with everything over there."

Minnie then sighed sadly. "Oh, I only wish that Mickey and the others could be here to enjoy it with us."

Daisy put a comforting hand on Minnie's shoulder. "I know how you feel. I miss them too. Especially Donald." she said sympathetically.

"Aww, that's really sweet of you guys." came a familiar voice.

Minnie, Daisy, and Pluto's eyes widened as they turned around and gasped in shock at what they saw. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, Ludwig, Gyro, Fenton, and Myde stood together. It had been Donald who spoke.

"Mickey!" Minnie exclaimed happily as she grabbed Mickey in a romantic hug.

Mickey chuckled. "Hiya Minnie!" he greeted, returning the hug.

"Donald!" Daisy exclaimed as she and Donald ran up to each other and embraced in a hug as well.

"Hiya toots!" Donald greeted happily.

As soon as Mickey and Minnie separated their hug, Pluto suddenly leaped up towards the king and began licking his face happily.

Mickey giggled at Pluto's greeting, as did Sora, Kairi, Goofy, Xion, Naminé, Olette, and Vivi.

"Hiya Pluto! Good to see ya boy!" Mickey greeted, petting him on the head, much to the dog's enjoyment.

Minnie and Daisy then noticed everyone else present.

"Hey Minnie. Hi Daisy." said Sora with a wave.

"Hello Sora. Everyone." greeted Minnie with a smile.

Minnie and Daisy then gasped when they saw Roxas and Naminé.

"Roxas? Naminé? Is that you?" Daisy asked in shock.

Naminé giggled. "It's us Daisy. We're people now."

The two women gasped again. "You are? How?" asked Minnie.

"Thanks to these six." replied Roxas, gesturing over to Even, Ienzo, Myde, Ludwig, Gyro and Fenton, who waved at them.

"Oh Professor! We were wondering where you were." greeted Daisy. "Your booth is still ready."

Ludwig smiled. "Thank you Daisy."

"And Gryo, Fenton, Scrooge has been wondering where you two ran off to." said Minnie.

"We were just helping out the Guardians of Light and protecting Twilight Town." replied Gyro, Fenton nodding in agreement.

"And who're the rest of you?" asked Minnie, looking over to the rest of the unfamiliar faces, who immediately bowed before her. Minnie giggled. "No need for formalities. You're all guests here."

Sighing in relief, Myde, Even, Ienzo, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Fuu, Rai, Vivi, and Seifer stood up.

"I'm Hayner." said Hayner.

"Name's Pence." greeted Pence.

"My name's Olette." greeted Olette.

"I'm Seifer." said Seifer.

"Fuu." Fuu said simply.

"Rai." said Rai.

"I'm Vivi!" said Vivi.

"I am Even." said Even.

"My name is Ienzo." said Ienzo.

"I'm Xion." said Xion.

"Nice too meet you Queen Minnie! I'm Myde." greeted Myde with a friendly wave.

Minnie giggled. "And it's nice to meet you too. But like I said, there's no need for formalities. Just call me Minnie." she replied.

Hayner turned towards Sora. "You were right. She and the king really aren't one for formalities." he remarked. Sora just smiled and nodded.

Minnie and Daisy then noticed the cloaks Xion and Myde wore. They were shocked that they wore the same cloaks as Organization XIII, but then they remembered that Lea wore the same thing and that Riku and Mickey had to wear them before in order to mask themselves from the darkness.

"We're you two in the Organization like Lea and Roxas?" Minnie asked.

"Well I was. In both actually. I went by the name Demyx." replied Myde.

"Demyx?" Minnie asked curiously. "As in the lazy member of the old group and the reserve vessel for Xehanorts?"

Myde nodded while also smiling sheepishly. "But about a while ago, I got my heart back... by accident. So I'm on your side now."

"Well that's nice to hear." smiled Minnie.

"I was a member, but at the same time, I _technically _wasn't." said Xion.

Minnie, Daisy, and Pluto were confused. "What do you mean?' asked Daisy.

"It's a long story." said Lea. "While Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy were asleep for a year, Even's Nobody Vexen crafted Xion from Sora's memories of Kairi so they could complete Kingdom Hearts faster. But there were complications: since both Roxas and Xion came from Sora, the two seemed to share strength. When Xion got stronger, Roxas, got weaker. So Xemnas wanted her disposed of."

Minnie and Daisy gasped in horror.

"That's horrible!" Minnie exclaimed in shock.

"It's Magica trying to kill Lena all over again!" Daisy said in disgust.

"That's what I said." Donald remarked.

"But thankfully, like me, Xion's heart was safe inside Sora's. And thanks to Even, Ienzo, Ludwig, Fenton, Gyro, and Myde, the both of us and Naminé now have our own hearts and bodies and can no co-exist with our originals." added Roxas.

"Well that's nice to hear." Minnie said with a smile. "Now then, I think it's time we enjoy the Dream Festival! So go off and have fun!"

Everyone cheered as the group went their separate ways.

* * *

While Ludwig went to his booth and Gyro, Fenton, Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi going to check on other festivities, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Lea, Namine, Xion, Myde, Hayner, Pence, and Olette made their way to the ice cream stand. There, everyone except the last fout recognized four duck children running the stand.

"Hey Huey! Dewey! Louie! Webby!" called Sora.

Huey was the first to notice the group and smiled. "Hey you guys! Welcome to our ice cream stand!"

This attracted the attention of his brothers and figurative sister, who came up to the group. "What's up guys?" asked Dewey. "World-traveling done already?"

"For now." replied Goofy.

"We're here to have fun at the Dream Festival." added Lea.

"So you guys are working the stand by yourselves?" asked Mickey.

The four ducklings nodded. "Yeah. Uncle Scrooge trusted us with this while he runs the concession stand near the Fruitball Plaza." said Louie.

"And it's my first time getting to help run it!" Webby said excitedly.

"So just the four of you?" asked Donald.

But to their surprise, the four shook their heads.

"There's more of you?" asked Kairi.

"That's right." came a voice.

Donald's eyes widened in shock. "Wait... I know that voice!"

Then, coming from the back of the stand was a teenage duck, who seemed to be about a foot taller than Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby.. She had some of her dyed pink, purple eyeshadow, green and white sneakers, a black and gray striped shirt, and a mint-collared long-sleeved button-down shirt underneath. She stood next to Webby.

Donald gasped in shock. "Lena?!"

Everyone else gasped in shock.

"Hey Donald. Good to see you again." Lena said casually.

"Wait, you're Lena?!" Sora asked in shock.

Lena was taken aback. "You've heard of me?" she asked.

"Donald, Webby, Scrooge, and the triplets told us about you." said Kairi as she and her friends got over the shock but were still surprised. "Like how you were Webby's first friend from outside the mansion that was a girl."

"How you were Magica De Spell's creation forced to do terrible things." added Riku.

"And how you were seemingly destroyed and lost to the Shadow Realm." finished Lea.

Lena smiled and nodded. "Yep. That's all true. But Webby and our new friend brought me back through the magic power of friendship."

"You mean like how you destroyed the money shark last year?" asked Mickey.

"The very same!" nodded Webby.

"Wait, who's your new friend?" asked Sora.

"That would be me." came a voice.

Everyone turned to see a purple anthropomorphic humming bird walk up and stand in between Webby and Huey. She had blue eyeshadow, dark black curly hair tied into a ponytail with a mint-green ribbon, and one lock on the left side of her face. She had three freckles on both cheeks, a dark purple bill and beak, three purple tailfeathers with white tips, a mint-green shirt with a darker color scheme on the collar.

"I'm Violet. Violet Sabrewing. Webbigail's second best friend." she said, introducing herself.

"We met at the library." Webby added with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." said Donald. "I'm Donald."

Violet's eyes widened. "Donald Duck? As in Scrooge McDuck's nephew, uncle of Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and the court magician of Disney Castle?" she asked.

Donald was taken aback by that question, but nodded. "Yep. The kids tell you about me?" he asked.

"We sure did." nodded Huey.

"So who're the rest of you?" Lena asked, looking towards the group.

"Oh sorry!" Sora said sheepishly. "I'm Sora."

"Riku." said Riku.

"I'm Kairi." said Kairi.

"Name's Lea. Got it memorized?" asked Lea, taping the side of his head.

Lena and Violet smirked and nodded, making Lea chuckle.

"My name's Mickey." said Mickey.

"As in the king of this kingdom?" asked Lena.

"Yeah, but Mickey's fine." replied the mouse king.

"I'm Goofy!" said Goofy.

"I'm Hayner." said Hayner.

"Pence is the name." said Pence.

"I'm Olette." said Olette.

"I'm Roxas." said Roxas.

"Naminé." said Naminé.

"My name's Xion." said Xion.

"And mine's Myde." finished Myde.

Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby's eyes widened and they gasped as they looked at Roxas and Naminé in shock.

"Roxas! Naminé! What happened to you guys?" asked Louie.

"Yeah, you don't look like ghosts anymore!" added Dewey.

Roxas chuckled. "That's right. We have our own hearts and bodies now."

"It's a long story." said Sora.

At the six kid's nods, Huey looked over towards Xion.

"Say Xion, why do you look like Kairi and Naminé?" asked the red-clothed triplet.

"I was a replica of Sora's memories of Kairi while he, Goofy, their friend Jiminy, and your Uncle were asleep for a year. I was created to help the old Organization as their 14th member, despite not being a real Nobody." she replied.

"And she could wield a Keyblade like me since we both came from Sora." added Roxas. He then sighed. "But, there were problems. She somehow took strength away from me and I bgean to grow weaker."

"And since she wasn't a real Nobody, Xemnas, our leader, wanted her dead." added Lea, grimly.

Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet gasped.

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Webby.

"And way low!" added Huey.

"I know the feeling." Lena muttered bitterly.

"We know. Like I said, the McDuck family told us about Magica's evil and abusive ways towards them and you." said Kairi.

"But I survived when my heart stayed safe within Sora's." said Xion, smiling. "And thanks to your Uncle Ludwig, Dr. Gearloose, Dr. Crackshell-Cabrera, two human scientists named Even and Ienzo, as well as Myde here, me, Naminé, and Roxas got to be human and have our own lives."

This brought smiles on the kids' faces.

"Well that's a happy ending to a dark story." said Lena.

"Anyway." said Huey. "What would you guys like from our shop?"

Everyone glanced up at the menu. Lea, Roxas, and Xion looked at each other knowingly and smiled.

"Three Sea-salt ice creams please." said Lea.

"Make that six." said Pence, gesturing to himself, Hayner, and Olette.

"I'll have the Double Crunch." said Sora.

"I'll take a Rockin' Crunch." said Riku.

"I'll have a Royalberry ice cream cone." said Kairi.

"One Bueno Volcano please." said Mickey.

"Donald Frizz for me." said Donald with a proud smile.

"I'll have the Goofy Parfait." said Goofy.

"I'll try the Daisy Sorbet." said Naminé.

"Ooh, Vanilla Glitz..." Myde said in awe. "I'll have that please."

Huey quickly finished writing down all the orders on a notepad. "Ok. Coming right up." he told them.

No sooner had he said that, Webby handed Lea, Xion, Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette six bars of Sea-salt ice cream. The six blinked before shrugging and sat at the nearby picnic tables.

"So Lena, when were you restored?" asked Donald.

"Last night, actually." replied the teenage duck, preparing the Goofy Parfait. "The boys were cataloging treasure at the Bin with Scrooge while Webby was having a sleepover with Violet at the mansion." She then sighed, almost looking guilty. "I was suspicious about her, thinking that she was doing what I did to Webby when being Magica's puppet. And I didn't want Webby to forget me."

"We were studying the Shadow Realm." added Violet, making the Donald Frizz. "After the Shadow War, I found Magica's amulet and we tried to use that to bring Lena back from that realm. But we were attacked by Tulpas."

"What're those?" asked Olette, curious.

"Tulpas are a manifestation of great desire." replied Mickey as Huey handed him his ice cream.

"Yeah." nodded Lena, handing Goofy his Goofy Parfait and started making the Double Crunch ice cream for Sora. "They were a manifestation of my desire not to be forgotten by Webby. And to make matters worst, they had Webby held hostage."

"But using the power of friendship, we were able to save Webby from being lost forever." said Violet with a smile as she handed Riku his Rockin' Crunch.

"And using all of our friendship combined, we were able to bring Lena back." finished Webby with a smile as she handed Kairi her Royalberry ice cream.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Sora said in awe as he received his ice cream.

"Sounds like an adventure! A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

"And where was Mrs. B. during all this?" asked Donald.

"Becoming a fan of _Darkwing Duck_ and filming a fan-made conclusion with Launchpad after learning the series was canceled before the finale." replied Dewey in a simple tone as he handed Naminé her Daisy Sorbet.

"It was a way of them bonding." added Louie as he handed Myde his Vanilla Glitz.

Donald blinked. "Okay..." he muttered, unsure what to make of that.

Soon, everyone had received their ice cream. The group of fourteen then sat together as they happily ate their treats.

* * *

Later, Sora, Riku, and Kairi found themselves near Rumble Racing. There, they spotted Max, Chip, and Dale.

"Hey you three!" called Sora.

The three Disney Town residents turned towards the three islanders and smiled.

"Hey, it's Sora, Riku, and Kairi!" exclaimed Chip cheerfully.

"How's it going guys?" asked Dale.

"Going good." replied Riku. "We just got back from Twilight Town."

The three then took notice of the spot they were at.

"What's this?" asked Kairi.

"It's called Rumble Racing." replied Max. "It's similar to normal racing with race cars, only with a lot more stuff."

"Such as?" inquired Riku.

"Ramps, alternate paths, speed boosters, magic tornado obstacles." said Max, naming a few.

"Tornadoes?!" Kairi exclaimed in shock.

"Don't worry, they're harmless!" assured Chip. "They'll just pick you up about two feet above the ground and toss you to the side with no damage done!"

Kairi sighed in relief.

"Best part is," added Dale. "You can select any type of vehicle you wish!"

"Now that sounds fun." said Sora.

"Care to try?" asked Chip.

"I don't see why not." shrugged Sora as he, Riku, and Kairi went to some vehicles.

Sora got inside a red race cart, Riku climbed into a blue racing plane, and Kairi was riding a green motorbike.

"Good luck guys!" called Max.

Then, Ludwig came onto the track with a checkered flag.

"Professor, you run this game?" asked Riku.

Ludwig chuckled. "I sure do! I designed the vehicles." he replied.

"You designed these?" Sora asked in surprise. "Cool!"

Ludwig smiled. "Thank you. Now then..." He raised the flag. "On your marks... get set... GO!"

And with that, Sora, Riku, and Kairi took off speeding down the track. Max, Chip, and Dale cheered as they watched the islanders speed away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roxas, Lea, and Myde were walking throughout the town.

"So where did Naminé and Xion run off too?" asked Myde.

"Namine's showing Xion around the castle since she couldn't reveal herself from Sora's heart like Roxas could." said Lea. "They'll be back soon."

"Hey, check it out!" said Roxas, pointing over to another attraction.

The three former Nobodies arrived at what appeared to be some sort of court. Above it was a sign that said, "Fruitball Plaza."

"'Fruitball Plaza?' What's that?" asked Myde.

"It's a game almost similar to tennis." came a voice that Lea and Roxas immediately recognized.

Coming up to the three boys was Scrooge McDuck.

"Hey Scrooge." greeted Lea. "How have you been?"

"Healthy as a strong ox." replied the richest duck in the world. "Recently, I had to help an arabiac jackal named D'jinn find a lost lamp that's a treasure to his family, faked my death to convince Glomgold of committing fraud when he compromised my Bin, and just spent some time cataloging treasure with the wee ones."

"Sounds cool." chuckled Lea. "And speaking of the 'wee ones,' they're running your ice cream stand pretty well with Webby, Lena, and Violet."

Scrooge chuckled. "Ah yes. They sure are. I'm letting them run it while I run this game while Horace is out of town until later today. Family stuff, apparently." His eyes then went wide as he looked at Roxas. "Bless me bagpipes! Roxas, is that you?!"

Roxas smiled. "It sure is Scrooge. Me and Naminé are human now." he replied.

Scrooge beamed. "That's great!" He then noticed Myde. "Who's yer friend?"

"I'm Myde." replied the mullet-haired man, shaking the old duck's hand.

"Nice to meet ye." said Scrooge. "Anyway, the way Fruitball works is that different fruits go flying everywhere. Each team has to try to hit them into the other team's goal."

"Sounds fun." said Roxas.

"I'd say it sounds like a good challenge." came a familiar voice.

Just then, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi came up. Seifer had the one who had spoken.

"So you guys vs. us?" asked Lea.

"Yeah, and we're gonna defeat ya, y'know?" nodded Rai.

"Sounds good to me." said Roxas with a determined look. "You're on."

"Uh, I think I'll sit this one out Seifer sir." said Vivi. "It wouldn't be fair if it was four on three."

Seifer scoffed. "Whatever. I still got great backup."

Vivi smiled. "Oh thank you!" he exclaimed as he went into the seating area, where he was surprised to see Even and Ienzo there. "What are you two doing here?"

"Taking a break from the festivities." replied Even. "We've been on three rides and been to five games already."

"That was very nice of you to make the match fair, Vivi." Ienzo said with a smile. "You're a good sport."

Vivi blushed at the compliment. "Oh, thanks Mr. Ienzo, sir."

Ienzo chuckled. "Ienzo's fine."

Vivi nodded.

"Aright, you ready to lose?" asked Seifer, smirking.

"I'm actually ready to just have fun." replied Roxas with a smirk.

Seifer rolled his eyes as he, Fuu, and Rai pulled out their Struggle Bats. Roxas, Lea, and Myde blinked in confusion.

"You brought your Struggle Bats with you?" asked Myde, confused.

"Yeah." replied Fuu. "Vivi, Hayner, Pence, and Olette did as well."

"Ya never know when you might need to defend yourself, y'know?" added Rai.

"Alright then." shrugged Lea as he summoned Flame Liberator as his bat.

Roxas then summoned a different Keyblade rather than Oathkeeper or Oblivion. It was one of the more sword-like Keyblades, possessing a curved, notched blade that bears a slight resemblance to Soul Eater and Way to the Dawn, with a noticeably sharp edge. Its color scheme was derived from a fusion of Roxas' Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and the handle was composed of the same checkerboard pattern on his wristband. The Keyblade's design was also covered with references to Roxas' Nobody nature; the usual Nobody thorns make up the teeth and rainguard, which was black and rounded. The chain links were heavily stylized versions of the Nobody Emblem, and the full Nobody Emblem adorns the hilt. The token itself was Roxas' Nobody-thorn charm. It was Two Become One.

"Is that a new Keyblade?" asked Myde.

"Sort of." replied Roxas. "I started using this one when Xion was wielding Kingdom Key before she started using her replica one. Plus, it's what I use when I don;t need to dual wield."

"He's used it before on missions." added Lea.

Myde nodded as he summoned his Sitar, as it was the only weapon he could use as a bat.

"Everyone ready?" asked Scrooge.

At the two teams of three's nodding, Scrooge then called out, "Alright, let the Fruitball game begin!"

Then, large fruit was shot into the air. Roxas, Lea, Myde, Seifer, Rai, and Fuu got ready to begin.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mickey and Minnie were strolling along, looking at the rides, games, and attractions.

"I must say, a lot of people this year." commented Minnie.

"I'd dare say the amount has increased." nodded Mickey with a chuckle.

Minnie giggled in agreement before looking lovingly at her husband. "Oh Mickey, it's just so good to have you back. I really missed you."

Mickey smiled at his wife. "Oh Minnie, I missed you too."

Mickey and Minnie then embraced in a passionate kiss. As they broke the kiss, they noticed Daisy walk up.

"Hey you two. Have you seen Donald?" she asked. "I haven't seen him since he went for ice cream and I went to check on some of the kids' rides."

Mickey and Minnie shook their heads apologetically. "Sorry Daisy, we haven't seen him." replied Mickey.

Daisy smiled. "It's ok. I'll find him." Then, a thought came to her mind. "Say, why don't you head down to the Fruitball Plaza? Goofy and Max told me it's three on three down there."

"Now that sounds exciting!" Minnie beamed. "Thanks Daisy!"

"Yeah." nodded Mickey as they walked away. "And we hope you find Donald!"

"Don't worry, I will!" assured Daisy.

As soon as the king and queen were out of sight, Daisy continued to search for her boyfriend.

* * *

Daisy made her way over to where the concession stand was. There, she saw Donald siting on a bench. To her surprise, Donald seemed sat as he looked at something in his hands. It appeared to be a picture.

"Donald?" Daisy asked as she walked over to him.

Donald looked up ans smiled sadly. "Hi Daisy." he replied.

"Why aren't you enjoying the festivities with your friends?" Daisy asked in confusion as she sat next to him.

But her answer was confirmed as she saw the picture in Donald's grasp. It was the picture of him, Scrooge... and Della. The picture of them in front of Huey, Dewey, and Louie before they were hatched.

"Della always loved festivals when she was a kid." Donald sighed. "And she especially loved it when she was all grown-up and got to go on the rides more suitable for older people."

"Oh Donald..." Daisy said in sympathy as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I _really_ miss her Daisy." Donald said sadly as he felt tears in his eyes. "It's almost been eleven years since she got lost in space. Eleven years since Scrooge lost his favorite niece... eleven years Huey, Dewey, and Louie have gone... without a mom..."

Daisy felt like she was gonna cry too. "Oh Donald, come here."

Donald and Daisy then embraced in a hug. "I know it's hard to lose someone." said Daisy sympathetically. "But you must remember that they are always gonna be with you."

"Daisy's right." came a voice.

Donald and Daisy broke their hug to see Kairi standing there.

"Kairi? I thought you were at Rumble Racing with Sora and Riku." said Daisy, confused.

"We finished five minutes ago." replied Kairi. "And I won." she added with a smile.

"Congrats." Donald said with a sad smile.

"Thanks." replied Kairi as she sat on the other side of Donald. "Donald, Daisy is right. It's normal for someone to grieve over the loss of someone important to them. And I get that. I was grieving on the inside when Sora died two years ago when he saved me and the other Princesses of Heart."

She then put her hand on Donald's shoulder. "But you must remember that they're never truly gone. Della's memory is kept alive inside you, inside Scrooge, and even through her sons." she added with a small smile.

"Yeah. And Della wouldn't want you to feel down all the time. Yes, it's natural for someone, but you mustn't let it keep you down all the time." said Daisy. "And who knows, maybe Della's ok. She is a tough duck after all." she added with a smile.

"And she would want you to remain positive and happy. For the sake of your nephews, your family, and you on the inside." added Kairi. "Whether she's alive or not, she's always with you." She then pointed at Donald's heart. "Inside here."

Donald smiled. "Oh thanks guys." he said as he hugged Daisy and Kairi, who happily hugged back. "You're right. Della's memory will always live on in my memory. She wouldn't want me down on a special day like today. I'll do it for her."

"Good on you Donald." smiled Kairi. "Now come one, Sora and Riku have gone to watch the Fruitball game. "And if I do recall from what you told us, Della always loved that game ever since her first Dream Festival here after you became the Court Magician."

"Then let's go!" Donald said as he ran off. Kairi and Daisy smiled as they ran after him towards the Fruitball Plaza.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naminé was still showing Xion around the castle.

"And over here's the library." she said, directing the former replica inside.

"Wow!" Xion exclaimed in awe as she looked around at all the bookshelves. "I've never seen so many books since Beast's Castle's library."

Naminé giggled. "Yep, that's true."

The two then walked around the library. Xion then noticed a book on the desk. She picked it up. "'Photo memories.'" she read out loud.

"I remember being shown that one." said Naminé before adding sheepishly. "Or... at least from within Kairi's heart."

Xion giggled.

"It's from when King Mickey was on his journey to close the Door to Darkness." explained Namine. "You weren't created yet because it was before Castle Oblivion."

Xion nodded as she flipped through the book. She and Naminé were intrigued by all the pictures. As Xion flipped to the last page, there was a picture that made Naminé look at it with suspicion.

The picture showed Mickey with someone who appeared to be a young female adult. She had blue eyes and blue hair parted to the left. Mickey appeared to be handing her something in the photo. But it was the _background_ that caught Naminé's eye.

"Naminé, you ok?" asked Xion.

"That woman." Naminé said softly. Then, she gasped. "That's Aqua!" she exclaimed.

Xion was puzzled. "Aqua?"

Naminé faced her with a serious expression. "Aqua is one of the missing Keyblade wielders from over a decade ago." she explained. "When I was fixing Sora's memories last year, I discovered that he is the one to save her, Roxas, you, me, Lea, and the other two missing Keyblade wielders, Ventus and Terra, from our suffering."

Xion was surprised. "Really?"

Naminé nodded. "And Mickey said that the last time he saw her was when she left Mysterious Tower to search for Terra." she added.

"I remember Mickey saying that when they were in Gongmen City." Xion noted.

"But look at the background." said Naminé.

The two Kairi-lookalikes looked at the picture closer. Xion's eyes widened and she gasped in shock.

"The Realm of Darkness..." she exclaimed softly. "So that means..."

"Mickey _lied_ to us." said Naminé seriously. "He was with Aqua in the Realm of Darkness two years ago. She's probably still there!"

Xion frowned at that as she took out the picture. She also took out another something that was in the album: a blue star-shaped trinket. She also noticed that it was in another picture: a picture of it in a gloved hand. _Mickey's_ gloved hand. Xion guessed that this was what Mickey was handing to Aqua in the other picture.

"But why keep it from us?" asked Xion. "Especially Sora?"

_"Are you sure it's in here?"_ came a voice from outside the door.

_"I'm sure that I'm sure!"_ came another voice; a gruff voice the two girls immediately recognized.

"That sounded like Pete!" exclaimed Naminé.

"How is he here?!" asked Xion.

Deciding to investigate, Naminé and Xion walked out of the library, the raven-haired girl pocketing the two photos and the trinket in her cloak pocket. They then crept down the hallway towards the entrance to the Throne Room.

Naminé and Xion quietly opened the door a little and gasped when they saw who was in there. They could make out Pete inside a closet behind the throne. They also saw a figure with a mask over his head and wearing an Organization cloak. The two immediately knew that it was Vanitas, the masked man Mickey mentioned in his stories.

"You'd better hurry up." Vanitas said impatiently. "The sooner we get rid of that pesky little mouse king, the sooner the rest of those pathetic losers fall." He then grinned under his mask. "And when it's Sora's turn to fall, I will reclaim what rightfully belongs to me!"

Naminé and Xion softly gasped.

_"Mickey and the others are in danger!"_ Naminé whispered as she carefully shut the door.

_"We have to warn them!"_ Xion whispered in agreement.

But before the two could move, the door suddenly burst open, revealing Pete and Vanitas looking at them with dark smirks. The two girls gasped in horror.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." snarked Vanitas. "The witch and the useless puppet."

"Looks like were gonna have to deal with them before we attack the rest." chuckled Pete darkly.

Xion glared. "Oh no you're _not_!" she said firmly, summoning Replica Kingdom Key. "No one hurts our friends!"

Naminé also shared Xion's glare as she was about to summon her Keyblade.

Vanitas smirked. "Pete, get back to work. I'll handle thees pathetic excuses of Nobodies by myself." he said to the large cat as he summoned Void Gear.

"Right!" said Pete as he ran back to the closet.

Xion turned towards Naminé. "Naminé, go warn the others! They need to know what's going on!"

"Are you sure?" Naminé asked in concern.

"I'll be fine! Go!" shouted Xion.

Naminé, despite being worried, nodded, knowing that Xion could handle herself. She then ran off to find the others. Xion then lurched forward to attack Vanitas. But the masked Keyblade wielder leaped backwards away from Xion back into the room.

"You'll never defeat me, useless puppet." he taunted as he got into a fighting position.

"Don't have to." said Xion with a glare as she got into a fighting position. "I'll just stall you long enough till my friends get here!"

_(Vanitas Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III [Land of Departure] plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Vanitas_

_Party Members:  
Xion_

Vanitas ran forward, swinging his Keyblade towards Xion. Xion blocked it, and swung him away. She then blasted him with orbs of light. Vanitas managed to deflect some of them, but he was hit several times. As he tried to recover, Xion suddenly attacked him, slashing her Keyblade against him. But as he did, Vanitas suddenly swept his leg under her feet making her fall to the ground.

"Too slow!" he taunted.

But Xion was smart as she leaped back up, and then casted a fire spell. It hit Vanitas again his mask, making him stumble backwards. Xion then leaped forward and side-kicked him in the chest. Vanitas growled as he sent orbs of darkness towards the former replica. Xion deflected most of them away, but was hit a few times in the shoulder.

"You're just wasting your energy!" Vanitas cackled.

But Xion quickly casted a cure on herself before leaping towards him again, slashing him multiple times with her Keyblade. As Vanitas tried to recover, Xion blasted more light spells his way before casting a blizzard spell. Vanitas retaliated by slashing Xion back with Void Gear. But after three slashed, Xion managed to block the fourth, and then sent Vanitas back several feet.

As Vanitas tried to recover, Xion blasted a ray of light from her Keyblade, sending it right into Vanitas' mask, sending him to the ground. Xion then quickly summoned up her energy, and finished the battle by casting Ultima, sending Vanitas right to the ground.

_(Vanitas Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III [Land of Departure] ends)_

Vanitas slowly got up. "No... this battle... isn't over... yet..." he panted.

Xion just glared as she rushed forwards once again.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed it! And I was really excited to properly introduce two of my favorite DuckTales reboot characters, Lena and Violet, into the Kingdom Hearts fandom.**_

_**Rate, review, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**_

"_**Daisy and Kairi comforting Donald" scene suggested by **_**Super Saiyan 3 Odd.**


	4. Chapter 4: Vanitas

_**From this point on (unless I forget), I'll help point out Easter eggs to you guys (except the obvious ones like from DuckTales)**_

* * *

_Meanwhile, during that time..._

At the Fruitball Plaza, Lea, Roxas, and Myde were still up against Seifer, Rai, and Fuu in their game. Sora, Riku, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Max, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Even, Ienzo, and Vivi stood in the audience area. Donald, Daisy, Kairi, Ludwig, Gyro, Fenton, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet had just joined them. They were all roaring with cheers. Scrooge just stood in between the two teams, observing everything.

"Almost there!" shouted Lea as he swung his Keyblade against a giant apple, sending it into the opposing team's goal.

"Crush 'em!" shouted Seifer as he hit a giant pineapple into his opposing team's goal.

Roxas then pummeled two giant grapes into the goal, but was almost hit by giant stack of bananas struck into his team's goal by Rai.

Myde snacked several bananas with hit Sitar as Fuu swung away a pineapple over the mullet-haired man's head.

Soon, the timer ran out.

"TIME!" shouted Scrooge.

Everyone then looked over at the scoreboard. It was Roxas, Lea, and Myde with a score of 55 and Seifer, Rai, and Fuu with 54.

"WE WON!" Myde exclaimed happily.

The audience ran down to congratulate them. Fuu and Rai would've been very upset and Seifer would've been very mad, but then the opposing team was greeted by the three former Nobodies.

"Good game guys." said Roxas with a fond smile, shaking all their hands.

"Yeah, it was fun." Lea nodded in agreement.

The three of the four members of the Disciplinary Committee were silent at first. But it was Fuu who broke it.

"Yeah. Good game." she said with a small smile.

Rai was next to follow. "Yeah, it was actually fun, y'know?" he said with a smirk.

Seifer was hesitant to say anything nice, but Roxas, Myde, and Lea's friendly looks, he gave in.

"Alright. Good game." said the Twilight Town resident, shaking Roxas' hand once again. "Like your original, I respect you."

Roxas smiled. "Thanks Seifer."

The six then turned to their audience.

"That was the most amazing game of Fruitball I've ever seen!" Mickey said with a big smile.

"Oh yes! Bravo!" said Minnie, happily clapping her hands.

"How did you guys Dew-ey it?!" Dewey asked in awe.

Lea just chuckled. "Just a lot of skill I guess." he replied with a shrug.

"We've got to give a try later." Sora said to Riku and Kairi, who nodded in agreement.

Webby then faced her friends. "Hey, maybe we could try Boys vs. Girls with the six of us." she suggested.

Lena and Violet smiled and nodded in agreement while Huey, Dewey, and Louie seemed a bit frightened at such an idea, given the last time they tried to pick a friendly pillow-fight with Webby and Lena. Luckily, Donald and Scrooge caught their gazes.

"As long as we don't find any of you bruised or injured from it." Donald said firmly.

"Aye." Scrooge said in agreement. "That is one of the last things we need." He then cringed in small fright. "Less Beakley finds out."

Donald, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet also cringed at Beakley's angry look she would give them if anyone of them got hurt roughhousing... especially Webby.

"Noted. We'll take it easy." promised Webby. Her five friends nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, I must say, that was an impressive display." Scrooge said to the six participants.

"Yeah." Sora nodded in agreement. "I'd dare say that was even harder than Phil's training back in Olympus."

Riku chuckled in amusement. "So what?" he asked with a smirk, putting his hands on his hips.

Sora then looked at Riku with a mocking incredulous look. "So what?!" he asked. Then out of nowhere, Sora pulled out a large radio player and set it down. "So let's dance!" _(1)_

He then pressed a button as Journey's _Anyway You Want It_ began to play.

_Any way you want it__  
__That's the way you need it__  
__Any way you want it_

Mickey chuckled in amusement. "Alright everyone, let's form a dance circle!" he called out.

Everyone, even Riku, Lea, Roxas, Myde, Gyro, Lena, Violet, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Even, and Ienzo, obliged as they all got into a circle, dancing in place a little themselves.

Sora and Kairi began to dance to the beat as their friends cheered them on.

_She loves to laugh__  
__She loves to sing__  
__She does everything  
She loves to move__  
__She loves to groove__  
__She loves the loving things_

The two then ran back into the circle as Mickey and Minnie ran into the circle and danced to the beast themselves.

_Ooh, all night, all night__  
__Oh, every night__  
__So hold tight, hold tight__  
__Ooh, baby, hold tight__  
__Oh, she said_

_Any way you want it__  
__That's the way you need it__  
__Any way you want it__  
__She said, any way you want it__  
__That's the way you need it__  
__Any way you want it_

As soon as the king and queen were done, Huey, Dewey, and Louie took their places. Dewey did some amazing moves, Huey did some basic dance moves, and Louie did some smooth moves. All were enough to make their uncle, great-uncle, three figurative sisters, and their friends cheer.

_I was alone__  
__I never knew__  
__What good love could do__  
__Ooh, then we touched__  
__Then we sang__  
__About the loving things  
__Ooh, all night, all night__  
__Oh, every night__  
__So hold tight, hold tight__  
__Ooh baby, hold tight__  
__Oh, she said_

The triplets then moved away as Goofy and Max ran in, and began doing moves similar to the dance moves they performed when on stage with Powerline years ago.

_Any way you want it__  
__That's the way you need it__  
__Any way you want it, oh__  
__I said, any way you want it__  
__That's the way you need it__  
__Any way you want it  
__She said hold__  
__Hold on, hold on, hold on_

As father and son went back into the circle, Donald and Daisy took their places and began dancing together. And to Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Lena's surprise, Donald was actually a pretty good dancer, and did so without any bad luck in the process.

_Oh she said, anyway you want it__  
__That's the way you need it__  
__Anyway you want it, anyway__  
__Anyway you want it__  
__That's the way you need it__  
__Anyway you want it, oh__  
__She said, anyway you want it__  
__That's the way you need it, anyway you want it_

As Donald and Daisy finished their turn, Sora and Kairi turned towards Riku.

"Come on Riku, get in there!" encouraged Kairi.

"N-No, I couldn't." protested Riku, only to be shoved into the circle.

"Get in there you two!" Olette said to Roxas and Lea.

"Wait, what?" asked Roxas.

"No thanks!" Lea said quickly.

Sadly, like Riku, Hayner and Pence shoved Roxas and Lea into the dance circle.

Riku, Roxas, and Lea were still for a few seconds before shrugging... and suddenly began dancing so well that it made Goofy and Max's Powerline dance moves look like kids dancing like headless-chickens.

_Anyway you want it__  
__That's the way you need it, anyway you want it__  
__Anyway you want it__  
__That's the way you need it anyway you want it__  
__Anyway you want it__  
__That's the way you need it__  
__Anyway you want it (Anyway)__  
__Anyway you want it__  
__That's the way you need it__  
__Anyway you want it (Anyway)__  
__Anyway you want it__  
__That's the way you need it__  
__Anyway you want it (Anyway)_

As soon as the song ended, everyone cheered.

"That was wonderful!" cheered Minnie.

"Totally awesome!" said Dewey.

"I'll admit, that was quite fun." said Even with a smile.

"Definitely." Ienzo said in agreement.

"Where'd you guys learn to dance like that?" asked Sora, looking at the three in the now no longer complete circle of people.

"I practiced on the arcade games." replied Riku.

"Same here years ago." added Lea.

"I memorized Sora's moves from whenever he was at the arcade." chuckled Roxas.

Everyone burst out laughing.

But their laughing was cut short when they hear someone screaming.

"Who could that be?" Minnie asked curiously.

Suddenly, Naminé ran up to the group. She seemed very out of breath as she stopped.

"F-Finally, f-f-found you guys!..." she panted.

"Naminé?" Sora asked in surprise.

"Whoa, slow down their Nams." said Roxas as he ran up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Cure me kilts, what's happened to you laddie?" asked Scrooge.

"Yeah, you look like you just ran a marathon." said Lena.

Naminé then caught her breath and spoke to her friends in great worry.

"It's Pete and Vanitas!" she exclaimed. "They're in the castle Throne Room! Xion's fighting them off as we speak!"

Everyone gasped in horror and shock.

"What?!" Donald quacked in alarm.

"That's impossible!" Minnie exclaimed in shock. "The Cornerstone of Light should be protecting us from such evil!"

Suddenly, everyone noticed swarms of Unversed spawn right before their eyes. Floods, Scrappers, Sonic Blasters, Flame Boxes, and Thornbites appeared before they started heading into town.

"Oh no! All our people and guests are in danger!" cried Daisy.

"We have to stop them!" said Riku.

"But what about Xion?!" asked Roxas. "We can't just leave her! You heard what Vanitas and Dark Riku did to Lea and Myde before they were rescued!"

"Then we'll split up!" said Mickey, determined. "I'll head to the castle!"

"Me too!" said Roxas.

"Count me in!" added Lea.

"Same here!" shouted Sora.

Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, and even Myde nodded in agreement.

"Then the rest if us will deal with the Unversed and protect the townsfolk!" said Even as he summoned Frozen Pride.

Ienzo, Scrooge, Ludwig, Gyro, Fenton, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, and even Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet nodded in agreement.

But Donald seemed a bit hesitant to let his nephews and figurative nieces fight the Unversed. Dewey caught on.

"Don't worry, Uncle Donald!" he said with determination. "If we can handle the Beagle Boys, Shadows, and even Magica De Spell, then we can handle _this_!"

"Scrooge, Webby, and Mrs. B. taught us some fighting skills!" added Huey.

"And I still have a bit of magic in me!" added Lena.

"We'll be fine!" assured Louie with a smirk.

Donald sighed. "Ok. But stay safe!"

"Don't worry lad!" assured Scrooge as he got his cane ready for battle. "They can handle it!"

"So can we!" said Hayner as he, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi got out their Struggle Bats.

Ienzo then summoned his Lexicon. Ludwig and Gyro pulled out their ray guns, and Fenton quickly shouted out, "Blathering Blatherskite!"

Then, the suit pieces flew out his bag, and assembled all around him, making him Gizmoduck once again.

"Don't worry, we've got this!" said Fenton as he flew off to find the Unversed.

Even, Ienzo, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Vivi, Fuu, Rai, Scrooge, Gyro, Ludeig, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet ran after him.

As soon as they left, Sora spoke up. "Alright, let's move!"

Sora summoned Kingdom Key, Riku summoned Way to the Dawn, Mickey summoned Kingdom Key D, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Roxas summoned both Oathkeeper and Oblivion, Lea summoned Flame Liberator, Naminé summoned Shooting Star, Donald summoned Mage's Staff, Goofy summoned Knight's Shield, and Myde summoned his Sitar.

"Wait!" shouted Minnie. "I'm coming too!"

"So am I!" Daisy said in agreement.

"Me too!" said Max, determined.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy seemed hesitant.

"Minnie-" began Mickey.

"Mickey Mouse, I will not let some mad man and someone I banished ruin our home!" Minnie said firmly.

"Neither will I!" Daisy said as firm as her best friend.

"And Dad, I know you wanna protect me, but someone's gotta protect you too!" added Max, pulling out his red and blue skateboard from his toonspace.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy sighed in defeat, but looked back at their loved ones with nods.

"Alright, let's move!" shouted Mickey.

With that said, the group of thirteen ran back to the castle.

* * *

_Disney Castle Throne Room..._

Xion leaped into the air and swung her Keyblade towards Vanitas. Ventus' darkness quickly raised Void Ear up, blocked Xion's attack, and sent her flying backwards. Luckily, Xion landed on her feet.

"Give up!" taunted Vanitas.

Xion just glared as she shot forward again. But suddenly, Vanitas leaped forward, and side-kicked Xion in her chest, sending her flying towards the ground. Xion landed with a thud on her side, Replica Kingdom Key falling out her grasp and disappearing.

Vanitas landed a few feet in front of her. He smirked as he walked over to the battered Xion.

"Useless puppet." he muttered as he got ready to stab her with his Keyblade.

But before Vanitas could, he was suddenly knocked away by Kingdom Key, Kingdom Key D, Way to the Dawn, Destiny's Embrace, Flame Liberator, Oathkeeper, Oblivion, and Shooting Star, which were tossed into him. Vanitas fell to the ground as he looked up to see what just just happened.

There, behind Xion, stood Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Max, Roxas, Naminé, Lea, and Myde, who all glared at Vanitas. As the Keyblades returned to their owners, Donald casted Curaga on Xion. Roxas, Naminé, and Lea ran up to her.

"Xion! Are you ok?" Roxas asked, concerned.

Xion smiled a little as she felt her strength returning to her. "Yeah. I'm fine now."

The three former Nobodies helped Xion up. Then they rejoined the group, the former replica resummoning Replica Kingdom Key.

Vanitas smirked as he looked at the group. Pete, who had heard the commotion, ran out from the closet and joined his ally. He smirked as well when he saw the group.

"Well now, look who's come to the party!" he cackled. "The boat boy king and his wife, the temperamental duck and his girlfriend, the goofball and his son, the three islanders, the witch, and three traitors from the old Organization."

"How is it you're even here?!" demanded Mickey.

"Yeah, the Cornerstone prevents beings like you from getting into our world!" added Daisy.

Pete laughed. "The same way I was able to get in here with Maleficent: by simply walking in!" he replied.

Vanitas chuckled. "That's what's wrong with your pathetic Cornerstone of Light. It keeps beings like Xehanort and Maleficent out of this world. But Pete is from this world himself, and that's why he can just walk in and bring in those from the darkness himself." he added. "You really should've upgraded that old marble when you could."

"All the same, you are NOT welcome here!" shouted Minnie.

"So do us all a favor and get your sorry butts and Unversed the heck outta here!" demanded Lea.

Vanitas shook his head. "No can do Axel. We have our own missions to accomplish. Speaking of which," he turned towards Pete. "Get back to what you were doing." he ordered.

Pete nodded and ran back to the closet. Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Lea, and Roxas were about to go after him, but Vanitas blocked their way with his Keyblade.

"What is it you're trying to do?" demanded Sora.

Vanitas chuckled. "Simple, idiot, we're trying to get rid of you pathetic Guardians of Light."

"If you do that, then you won't have any Seven Guardians of Light to fight." reminded Lea with a smirk.

"Oh, but we have our helpful alternate ways." said the masked Keyblade wielder.

This confused the group.

"What ways?" asked Myde.

"You'll never find out." replied Vanitas. "But... that's not the only reason why we're here." He paused impressively. "Or, at least why _I'm_ here."

"What are you talking about?" asked Riku with a suspicious glare.

Vanitas smirked under his mask. "Before Maleficent and Magica brought me back to life, they managed to resummon the Unversed." he explained. "And then, they found a world where they could use enough scream and sadness to help them reconstruct my heart while the witches reconstructed my body."

Vanitas then walked towards the group a little. Sora, Riku, Kairi Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Max, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Lea, and Myde readied their weapons. Minnie got ready to summon some light powers. Daisy readied her fists.

"But yet... my heart still remains incomplete. I need something else." continued Vanitas. He then pointed his Keyblade at Sora, who immediately readied his Keyblade. "The half of me... that sleeps on inside your heart."

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Sora, confused, but not letting his guard down.

"Oh, you wouldn't remember." replied Vanitas. "When you were little, you formed a special bond... with a boy named Ventus who joined your heart."

This took the group of fourteen by great surprise and shock.

"Ven!" gasped Donald.

"One of the missing wielders..." Naminé muttered in shock.

"Is he sayin' that one of the missing Keyblade wielders is inside Sora's heart?" asked Goofy, confused.

"How is that possible?" Sora asked in shock, placing a hand over his heart.

Lea glared at Vanitas. "How do we know he's not lying?!" he retorted.

Donald nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're probably just saying that so you can get to Sora!" he shouted towards Vanitas.

"Well that's not gonna work!" said Riku, glaring hard at the masked man.

Vanitas chuckled in amusement. "You three are right to assume such things..." He then suddenly moved Void Gear at Sora's chest even closer. "...but I know that I _am_ right."

"_Vanitas!" _Sora exclaimed. But as he spoke, it suddenly sounded like two voices came out of his mouth! He gasped as he placed his hand close to his mouth in confusion.

Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, and Myde turned to Sora in equal shock.

"Sora?" Kairi asked, worried.

"What happened to your voice?" asked Donald.

"It sounded like he spoke in two different voices." remarked Goofy.

"And one sounded like Roxas!" exclaimed Mickey.

"But... I didn't say anything!" protested Roxas, confused.

"He's right, I'm standing next to him and he didn't make a sound!" Lea said in agreement.

"But then, who-" began Sora.

"Ventus!" Vanitas suddenly exclaimed, smirking darkly.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"What a strange place to slither off to..." Vanitas remarked as lowed his Keyblade, moved towards Sora, and raised his hand towards the brunette's chest. "...you insignificant speck."

Glaring, Sora, shoved away the masked man's hand.

Vanitas chuckled darkly as a dark, swirling aura revolved around him. "Now... you will return Ventus to ME!"

Sora suddenly felt a pain in his heart. He grunted and gasped in pain as he clutched his chest then fell on his knees. Vanitas was trying to rip of Ven's heart from within his heart!

"Sora!" Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, and Myde exclaimed together in worry and shock.

But suddenly, the pain stopped. Sora was confused. But as he looked up, he saw why.

Right in front of him stood Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy, using their weapons to block off Vanitas' dark powers. The others stared in shock at what was happening.

"Riku... Kairi... Donald... Goofy..." Sora wheezed as he got up.

"The king told us about this back in Gongmen City!" said Goofy.

"Ven was able to defeat Vanitas inside his own heart!" said Kairi.

"But in the process, it damaged Ven's heart due to his connection with the χ-blade! And Mickey said Ven's heart never returned to him!" added Riku as he and the others began to struggle against Vanitas' powers.

"So that's where Ven was for all these years..." Minnie murmured in shock.

Mickey and Roxas then traded serious glances with each other before silently slinking away from the others.

"You're not gonna do that to Sora! No way!" shouted Donald.

Vanitas then ceased his dark powers, mush to the confusion of the others. "Stay out of this!" he said darkly.

Suddenly, Vanitas waved his hand and a swarm of darkness knocked the four away. Donald and Riku collided with Minnie, Daisy, and Max while Goofy and Kairi co-lidded with Lea, Myde, Naminé, and Xion, making them all fall against the wall before slinking to the ground.

Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Lea, Xion, Naminé, and Myde looked up and gasped in horror as Vanitas walked closer to Sora. Sora held up Kingdom Key to defend himself, but Vanitas used Void Gear to knock it to the side.

"SORA!" they all exclaimed in horror.

Vanitas aimed his Keyblade at Sora. For a few seconds in Vanitas' eyes, the image of Ventus appeared in front to Sora.

"Join your heart... with MINE!" Vanitas shouted.

But just before he could do anything, he felt someone tap his shoulder. Confused, Vanitas turned around. But as he did, Roxas suddenly punched him in the side of his mask! He then punched the other side before punching Vanitas in the stomach, making the masked man grunt in pain. Then Roxas used his foot to uppercut Vanitas into the air, making him lose the grip on his Keyblade, which disappeared as soon as it hit the ground.

"Mickey, now!" shouted Roxas as he landed.

Mickey suddenly leaped into the air at Vanitas' level, and aimed Kingdom Key D at him before shouting, "PERLZA!"

A beam of light shot out of Mickey's Keyblade, right into Vanitas, sending him flying and screaming through the air before crashing against one of the thrones before falling to the ground. A small smashing sound was heard when he hit the throne.

Mickey landed on the ground next to Sora as Roxas approached them.

"Roxas! Mickey!" Sora exclaimed thankfully. "Thank you!"

Mickey chuckled. "No problem Sora!"

Suddenly, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Lea, Xion, Naminé, and Myde ran up to them.

"That was awesome!" Myde exclaimed.

"Way to go you two!" cheered Kairi as she Riku, Donald, and Goofy approached Sora.

"Are you ok?" asked Riku.

Sora smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks to Roxas and Mickey."

Minnie suddenly ran up and hugged Mickey. "Oh Mickey! You were so brave!" she exclaimed.

"You too Roxas." chuckled Lea as he patted Roxas on the shoulder, making the former Nobody smile.

"Where did you learn to those moves Roxas?" asked Max.

"Yeah, they were pretty cool." complimented Myde.

Roxas chuckled. "I was in Sora' heart when he learned kung fu. I picked up the moves when he was training with Po, Donald, and Goofy under Shifu." he replied.

"I did the same." added Xion with a smile.

"Me too when Kairi was being trained." added Naminé.

"Vanitas!" shouted Pete's voice.

Everyone looked over to see Pete approach Vanitas in concern.

"Are you ok?" the large cast asked.

Vanitas got onto his hands and knees before placing one hand over the left side of his now broken mask.

"I'm... fine..." he mumbled.

Pete gasped. "You're mask!"

Vanitas sighed as he stared at the broken glass from his mask on the floor. "They were bound to see it anyway. Anyway, did you find it?"

Pete nodded quickly. "Yeah. I just need to get it out without breaking it."

Vanitas nodded. "Then get to it. I'll buy you some more time so you can get it in place. Go!" he said to the cat.

Nodding, Pete ran back into the closet.

Vanitas stumbled to stand as he got up. Then, still hiding his face, he walked back over to the group of heroes, who quickly got into fighting stances.

"Vanitas, you _lose_!" Mickey said firmly, glaring at the masked Keyblade Wielder.

"Now you and Pete get out of this castle and our kingdom!" demanded Minnie.

"Or you'll face us _all_ in battle!" said Sora, gripping his Keyblade.

Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Xion, Lea, Naminé, and Myde nodded in agreement, glaring hard at Vanitas.

Vanitas just smirked as he suddenly removed his hands and revealed his face his broken mask showed. It looked exactly like Sora's, except with paler skin, gold-vessel eyes, and jet-black hair.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Lea, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, and Myde gasped in complete shock as their eyes widened and jaws dropped. (2)

"Huh?!" Goofy exclaimed in confusion.

"What?!" Donald quacked in alarm.

"Oh my!" gasped Minnie.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Mickey.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Daisy.

"No way! No stinkin' way!" exclaimed Myde.

It was Sora who was the most shocked out of them all. "Your face!" he exclaimed.

"Forget Roxas, _this guy_ could be your twin!" exclaimed Lea.

"More like _evil_ twin!" Roxas muttered in shocked agreement.

"How is this possible?!" Kairi asked in shock.

"How do you even look like Sora?!" Riku exclaimed.

Naminé, Xion, and Max were just speechless.

"I'm the piece of Ventus that was taken away. And you're the piece Ventus needed to be whole again." explained Vanitas. "So... why shouldn't the two of us look _exactly_ the same..." Vanitas then removed his mask, revealing his entire face, which shocked the heroes even more. "...you insignificant specks!" he growled as he threw his mask to the ground, which smashed into pieces.

Sora and Co. shook their heads before glaring at Vanitas once again.

"It doesn't matter! You're leaving this world _now_!" shouted Mickey.

"Oh I don't think so, boat-boy!" came Pete's voice once again.

Everyone looked over to see Pete walk over to them, pushing something that was covered with a white sheet. He set it right in front of the thrones.

"That's because we're gonna be the ones getting rid of you instead." Pete said with a dark smirk.

"And how re you gonna do that?" asked Lea with a smirk. "You two are outnumbered."

But Pete and Vanitas weren't scared, they grinned darkly as they looked at each other before back at the heroes.

"Which is why this thing is gonna take care of yous for us." said Pete.

"What thing?" asked Riku, suspicious.

"Why this!" answered Pete as he took off the sheet, revealing the object underneath to be an eerie golden mirror.

To the group's surprise, Mickey and Minnie both gasped in shock and horror when they saw the mirror.

"No! You can't be serious!" exclaimed Mickey.

"Wait, what?" Myde asked, dumbfounded.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, and even Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Max shared the Melodious Noctrine's confusion.

"How's a mirror a threat?" Lea asked, confused.

"Yeah, what are you guys talking about?" Sora asked.

"Only that Mickey's gonna face an old foe from his past." replied Vanitas with a dark smirk as he summoned Void Gear. He then aimed it at the mirror. "Say goodbye King Mickey!" he cackled.

Suddenly, a beam shot out from Vanitas' Keyblade into the mirror. Instantly, the glass in the mirror turned dark as black ink began to drip out of it.

"Oh no..." Mickey softly in horror.

"Whats happening?!" Kairi asked in worry.

"Nothing good, that's what!" exclaimed Max.

Suddenly, a black, inky arm came out of the mirror, splattering ink all over the Throne Room.

Everyone screamed in fright.

"HOLY CRAP!" shrieked Myde.

"What the hell is that?!" cried Lea.

"No! It can't be!" exclaimed Mickey in horror.

Suddenly, a hand formed from the arm and reached towards Mickey and Minnie, who were frozen in horror.

"Mickey! Minnie! Look out!" shouted Sora, who, to everyone's horror, shoved the king and queen to the side as the arm grabbed him!

Sora cried out in horror as the hand gripped him tightly.

"SORA!" everyone exclaimed in horror.

"Oh no!" cried Mickey as he and Minnie got up.

Suddenly, another inky arm came out of the mirror and lurched towards Mickey and Minnie. The two mice gasped in horror as hand emerged from the arm. Mickey softly gasped as he quickly shoved Minnie to side to save her, just as the hand grabbed him!

"MICKEY!" everyone screamed.

"Mickey no!" shrieked Minnie. She rushed forward to grab Mickey... but only managed to touch the tip of his Keyblade with her fingers for a few seconds.

Donald and Goofy glared at the inky arms. "Hey, let them go you big palookas!" shouted Donald in anger.

The two then suddenly heaped forward towards their captive friends. Donald latched onto Mickey and Goofy latched onto Sora. But that only got them stuck!

"Aw phooey..." muttered Donald in worry.

Suddenly, to Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey's horror, the arms started retracting into the mirror.

"Sora!" shouted Riku.

"Mickey!" cried Minnie.

"Donald!" cried Daisy.

"Dad!" cried Max.

"NO!" screamed Kairi.

Roxas growled. "Oh no you don't!" he shouted as he ran forward.

"Roxas!" Lea cried in alarm.

Roxas leaped forward and struck his Keyblades into the inky arms to try and stop them from taking his friends away; Oathkeeper in the hand holding Mickey and Donald and Oblivion in the one holding Sora and Goofy.

Roxas grunted as he tried to hold onto the tentacles, gritting his teeth as he pulled with all his might. Everyone was surprised to how strong Roxas was as he held his ground. Even Vanitas and Pete were surprised as they watched.

But it was no use. The inky arms started retracting faster, fast enough to make Roxas lift off from the ground and get dragged away as well.

"ROXAS!" Xion cried in horror.

"GUYS!" Lea, Myde, and Max exclaimed together in fright.

"NO!" Kairi, Naminé, Minnie, and Daisy yelled in terror.

Riku, Kairi, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Minnie, Daisy, Max, and Myde watched in horror as the arms dragged Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas into the mirror before the glass reappeared and solidified.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**I was really excited to write this chapter! Now we will enter the Epic Mickey saga... right after we check on our other heroes dealing with the Unversed. Stay tuned! **_

**_(1)_ Caddyshack_ reference__. When I saw this scene... I just couldn't resist putting it in. :)_**

_**(2) I thought it would be interesting to have everyone react to Vanitas' face, similar to Sora in KHIII.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Wasteland

_**First ½ deals with the Unversed attacking Disney Town. The other ½ will be in Wasteland. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Riku, Kairi, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Minnie, Daisy, Max, and Myde stared in shock and disbelief at what had just happened. Pete and Vanitas, on the other hand, smirked with triumph.

"Looks like our primary mission has been completed." said Vanitas.

"Too bad about yours though." remarked Pete.

Vanitas waved that off. "No worries. Once that thing kills them, Ventus' heart will have nowhere else to go." He then smirked darkly. "And I'll be there waiting for it."

The group of heroes got over the shock and glared dangerously at the two villains. Even Myde looked furious at them.

"What did you do to them?!" Lea demanded, angrily.

Vanitas smirked. "Got them involved in the king's personal life, which is now coming back to bite him in the tail, taking his friends with it." he replied heartlessly.

"You fiend!" growled Kairi.

Pete cackled. "You're to kind Princess." he said to her. "Well, looks like we'd better get back to the Castle." he said to Vanitas.

The now mask-less Keyblade wielder nodded in agreement. "Agreed." he replied before summoning a corridor.

Lea gritted his teeth and seethed with anger as he switched out his Keyblade with his chakrams, which were immediately set on fire, much to his companions' shock.

"I COULD KILL YOU BOTH **RIGHT NOW**!" he roared to the villains as he got ready to throw his weapons.

"LEA DON'T!" cried Xion as she and Naminé held Lea's arms back.

"Roxas wouldn't want that!" said Naminé.

"And neither would the others!" added Xion.

Lea still glared at the villains, but began to breath in and out steadily as he put down his arms and dismissed his chakrams.

"They're... right..." he panted from his extinguished anger. Lea then glared at the two smirking villains. "I won't stoop to your level..."

And of all people to say this next...

"I will." Myde said simply.

Before anyone could ask what he meant, Myde suddenly snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a water pipe burst through the walls, and the rushing water hit Vanitas and Pete, sending them flying and screaming as they went through the corridor. It immediately closed after that.

Everyone stared at Myde in surprise.

"I didn't know you could do that." was all Lea could say.

Myde smiled and shrugged. "When you're in both Organizations, you pick up a few things." he replied.

After that reply, Riku, Kairi, Daisy, Max, and Xion ran up to the mirror in worry. Max placed his gloved-hand against it.

"Solid as a rock." he muttered.

They rejoined Minnie, Myde, Lea, and Naminé.

"What did Vanitas mean by Mickey facing his past?" Kairi asked.

"You got me." shrugged Max.

Lea seemed to be pondering something. "Do you guys think that that inky arm thing might have something to do with this?" he asked.

"Could be." nodded Riku. "I mean, it did target Mickey before Sora shoved him and Minnie out of the way."

"Shame that the arm managed to get his majesty next." remarked Myde.

Daisy then noticed that Minnie seemed a bit uncomfortable. She looked at her best friend/queen, concerned.

"Minnie?" she asked softly.

Minnie seemed to jump slightly. "Huh, oh, uh, yes?" she asked.

This caused Daisy and the others to look at her with suspicious looks.

"Is everything alright?" Daisy asked.

Minnie seemed nervous now. "Well, um.

"You're hiding something." Lea said flatly.

Everyone turned to him in surprise.

"What makes you think that?" asked Xion.

Lea smirked. "Before we became Axel and Saïx, me and Isa would almost lie to each other all the time. We usually found out each others lies and began to learn how to catch onto other people's lies and call them out on it... _almost_ all the time." he replied.

They all turned their attention to the queen, who seemed a _very _nervous now.

"Minnie please," begged Kairi. "What do you know about that mirror? We have to know what's going on."

Minnie was hesitant to answer, but when she saw tears in Kairi's eyes, she started to explain.

"That mirror is a portal to a world called, Wasteland." explained Minnie. "When our town got overpopulated many decades ago, Master Yen Sid created that world for most of the older toons."

"But what does that have to do with Mickey's past?" asked Lea.

Minnie sighed. "During the time Mickey was Master Yen Sid's apprentice, he was a mischievous little mouse. There was an accident one day, and something was unleashed into that world." she explained.

But before anyone could ask anything else, the doors suddenly burst open, and in flew Hayner, Pence, and Olette, screaming as they flew into Riku, Lea, and Naminé, making them tumble to the ground.

"Hayner!" exclaimed Myde.

"Pence!" cried Xion.

"Olette!" cried Kairi.

They, Minnie, and Daisy ran over to help their friends up.

"Thanks..." mumbled Pence.

"What the heck happened?" asked Riku.

Hayner dusted off his arms before looking at the others concerned. "Those Unversed are getting tougher to fight. We need help!" he replied.

"Oh my! The Unversed!" cried Daisy.

Kairi looked back at the mirror and sighed. "Our friends will have to wait. We have a kingdom to help save!"

"Right!" everyone else said in agreement.

Kairi, Lea, Naminé, and Xion summoned their signature Keyblades, Myde summoned his sitar, Max readied his skateboard, and they, along with Minnie and Daisy rushed out the door.

Riku turned to Hayner, Pence, and Olette. "You three need a weapon upgrade."

Olette gasped. "Are you gonna give us some of your Keyblades?!" she asked.

"Only temporarily." replied Riku.

"But... won't that make us your successors?" asked Hayner, puzzled.

Riku shook his head. "There's a certain spell not many Keyblade wielders know about. It allows them to let non-wielders use their Keyblades without inadvertently making them their successors. Mickey and Yen Sid told me, Lea, and Kairi about it when we were training them."

"Does it work?" asked Pence.

"Mickey did if for a friend of ours in Hill Valley named Marty." replied Riku. "It was only during a tough fight he couldn't just use his skateboard for." (1)

The Twilight Town trio looked at each other before nodding.

Riku smiled as he summoned three of is Keychains for his Keyblade. He summoned Knockout Punch for Hayner, End of Pain for Pence, and Counterpoint for Olette. He then summoned Way to the Dawn in his grasp.

"Alright, let's move!" he shouted.

Gripping their new weapons, Hayner, Pence, and Olette nodded as they followed Riku out of the throne room.

* * *

Back in town, Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Gyro, Fenton, Even, Ienzo, Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi were fighting all the Unversed.

"How many of these things are there?!" exclaimed Louie.

"Enough to outnumber us!" exclaimed Even as he froze and destroyed a Scrapper. He then used his shield to bash away several Flames Boxes. "How do you like this?" he shouted as he used Diamond Dusk to destroy several Scrappers.

* * *

Ienzo used his Lexicon to trap several Unversed as well as knock them away and defend himself from their attacks. "See my illusions you monsters!" he shouted as his Lexicon trapped three within one page before being disposed of.

* * *

Scrooge used his cane as a sword against some Floods. When they tried to lash towards him, he used his acrobatic skills to leap away from them. "Come and get me you Negative Ninnies!" he taunted with a smirk as he whacked several of them away.

* * *

Ludwig and Gyro combined forces as they used their ray guns to attack the Sonic Blasters. Ludwig fired shots like a normal gun while Gyro did ray like blasts against several groups.

"Science domination!" Ludwig shouted, chuckling.

"Feel the wrath of science!" shouted Gyro.

* * *

Fenton continued to attack the Unversed in his Gizmoduck suit. He used lasers to blast away some of the smaller ones while using the suit's strength to destroy the Thornbites. "Blathering Blatherskite, this is fun!" He exclaimed as he used a missile to destroy a Thornbite.

* * *

Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi used their Struggle bats to fight away several Floods and Scrappers.

"Kneel loser!" taunted Seifer as he whacked away a Flood.

"The righteous reign supreme y'know?!" shouted Rai as he drove his bat with all his might against as Scrapper's head.

Fuu then whacked away two Scrappers with her bat. "Cakewalk." she said with a smirk.

"I'll get you!" shouted Vivi as he basically swung his bat all willy-nilly against several Floods.

* * *

Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Violet punched and kicked away as many of the Unversed at they could. Lena did so as well, but also managed to cast small bits of magic against them as well to help her and her friends.

"Look out to the side!" taunted Huey as he side-kicked away a Flood into another.

"This is how we Dewey it!" shouted Dewey as he uppercutted a Scrapper.

"Feel the wrath of the 'Evil Triplet'!" shouted Louie as he punched away another Flood.

"Take this Bad Baddies!" shouted Webby as she used her grappling-hook to hit a few Flame Boxes.

"Magic Spartum!" shouted Lena as she sent a wave of blue magic against a couple of Sonic Blasters, which destroyed them.

"Feel the wrath beyond such knowledge!" cried Violet as she swung-kicked away a Scrapper.

Suddenly, a large Thornbite came up from behind Webby, Lena, and Violet. Donald's nephews turned around from their fights and gasped as the large Thornbite threw a dark ball at the girls.

"LOOK OUT!" the three shouted in unison as they ran over to Webby, Violet, and Lena. Huey shoved Violet out of the way, followed by Dewey with Webby, and Louie with Lena, all narrowly missing the dark ball striking the ground.

The six toon kids landed on the ground. Webby, Lena, and Violet were surprised by the triplet's quick thinking.

"You... saved us..." Violet exclaimed softly.

Huey smirked as he and his brothers got up. "Well, we're all best friends, aren't we?"

"And friends and family look out for each other." added Dewey with a smile.

Then, before they knew it, Huey, Dewey, and Louie were hugged by the three female birds, the ones they saved individually hugging them.

"Thanks guys." Lena said with a smile.

"You're the best!" said Webby.

As the six separated their hugs, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet couldn't help but smile and blush at what just happened.

Suddenly, the large Thornbite's shadow loomed over them. The six looked up and gasped. But just before the Unversed could attack them, it was suddenly blasted away by three rays of light.

Astonished, the six looked over to See Hayner, Pence, and Olette with their temporary Keyblades in hand. They laughed in triumph as they realized that they just saved some people with their new weapons.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Pence.

"Hayner? Pence? Olette?" Huey asked in shock.

The trio looked over to the five ducks and hummingbird and smiled. "Good to see you six are alright." said Olette.

"Since when do you guys have Keyblades?!" Webby asked in shock.

"They're actually Riku's." explained Pence.

"It's just temporary." added Hayner.

Huey, Dewey, Webby, Louie, Lena, and Violet smiled at their new friends. "Thanks. We appreciate it." said Louie.

"Happy to help." nodded Hayner.

"And extra back up arrived as well." added Olette, gesturing ahead.

The six anthropomorphic birds looked over to see Riku, Kairi, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Lea, Myde, Naminé, and Xion help the others fight the Unversed.

"Alright! Now we're talking!" shouted Dewey.

"C'mon, let's move!" said Webby.

With that said, the nine ran off to help out.

* * *

Riku slashed away several Floods and Scrappers with his Keyblade. A few Sonic Blasters tried to blast him, but he used Way to the Dawn like a staff to fend them off. He then raised his Keyblade into the air. "Time's up!" he shouted as he activated Eternal Session, which blasted away the Unversed.

* * *

Kairi casted light spells from her Keyblade against several Sonic Blasters. One Flood flew right at her, but Kairi suddenly spun around and high-kicked it away. Several Scrappers charged towards her in a circle, but she was ready as she raised Destiny' Embrace up high and shouted, "Flower Shoot!" A bright light emerged and blinded the Unversed, allowing Kairi to slash them away.

* * *

Lea was slashing and striking Sonic Blasters with his Keyblade. Whenever he felt like he was outnumbered, he had his Keyblade transform into his chakrams to attack more Unversed. Soon, dozens of Flame Boxes leaped towards him. :ea just smirked as he threw his chakrams at them shouting, "Burn baby!" The chakrams flew all around, destroying the Unversed before flying back towards Lea, who caught them just as they returned to being his keyblade as he sprung back into battle.

* * *

Xion casted several blizzard spells against Floods and Scrappers, freezing them in place before slashing them away with Replica Kingdom Key. Six Sonic Blasters came soaring towards her, but she then tossed her Keyblade towards them. Replica Kingdom Key spun around as it hit all the Unversed. As Xion caught it, she spotted about fifteen Floods heading her direction. "Time to finish you off!" she shouted as she spun her Keyblade around in a slash-like motion, performing Ars Arcanum in destroying the group of Unversed.

* * *

Naminé used Shooting Star to blast away a group of eight Scrappers that tried to attack the ice cream stand where some customers were hiding. She then kung fu kicked away a Flood that leaped towards her before blasting it away as well. Then, a giant Thornbite made it's way towards her. Naminé fired several fire spells then casted blizzard to slow it down. She then raised up her Keyblade shouting out, "Meteor Shower!" At that exclamation, a bright aura glowed around Kairi's former Nobody, as several orbs of light shot out from her, flying towards the giant Unversed, hitting it all around, and destroying it.

* * *

Myde used his Sitar to execute water based attacks. While his water clones attacked several Floods and Flame Boxes, he used his Nobody's weapon to bash against any other Unversed that came his way. Suddenly, seven Sonic Blasters flew right towards the former mullet-haired Nobody. Myde's eyes winded in fright before he got an idea. He raised up his Sitar and struck a loud chord. Water pillars rose from the ground all around him as he shouted, "Dance water, dance!" before sending them towards the Sonic Blasters. The water pillars formed a large orb of water around the seven Unversed before it exploded, destroying them.

* * *

Hayner, Pence, and Olette had teamed up to attack a large amount of Unversed with their temporary Keyblades. Luckily, since they had lots of practice with Struggle Bats and some of Donald's staff, they were easy to fight with. Although spells were a different matter, the three managed to try and cast spells similar to what they had seen Sora, Mickey, and Lea had done before since they saw only them in battle.

"All right, no more playing around!" shouted Hayner as he used Knockout Punch to slash away three Floods at the same time. He then turned to face a large Scrapper as he shouted, "Blizzard!" and froze it in place before slashing it away.

Pence used End of Pain against some Flame Boxes that came near him. He then charged forward towards a Sonic Blaster shouting, "Freedom rules!" as he blasted five orbs of light from his temporary Keyblade, destroying it in the process. "AWESOME!" he shouted.

Olette slashed away some Scrappers that lunged toward her before bashing a Flood on the head with Counterpoint. As some Flame Boxes came running toward her she shouted, "For the light!" and casted several fire spells at them, overpowering their own powers.

* * *

Finally, Minnie, Daisy, and Max were teamed up themselves to fight the Unversed. Minnie casted orbs of light against several Floods straight from her hand shouting, "You will not harm my subjects!" as she threw them at the negative-filled-creatures, destroying them in the process.

Daisy, while she didn't have a weapon, was able to punch and kick away Unversed that came near her as she shouted, "For Disney Town!" as she then sucker-punched away a Scrapper into two more

Finally, Max rode around on his skateboard, performing tricks that bashed against the Unversed. He also punched and kicked them away from himself, Minnie, and Daisy when they leaped towards him as he taunted, "Can you handle my moves?" before kicking a Flame Box into a Sonic Blaster.

* * *

Finally, after what felt like hours, _all_ the Unversed were defeated. Riku, Kairi, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Even, Ienzo, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Ludwig, Scrooge, Gyro, Fenton, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi all regrouped at the Fruitball Plaza to catch their breaths as Kairi, Riku, and Xion casted cures on everyone, including themselves.

"Well..." panted Dewey. "That... was tough..."

"You can say that again." muttered Myde.

"Jeez, and I thought the shadows were bad enough." muttered Webby, referring to Magica's Shadow War.

Lea and Myde traded worried glances, but decided that there was enough to worry about right now.

"Where did those Unversed come from anyway?" asked Ienzo.

"A member of the real Organization XIII named Vanitas." replied Riku. "According to Mickey, the Unversed thrive on negativity and are drawn back to him."

"Speaking of which." said Even. "Where is he?"

"And where's Sora?" asked Hayner.

"And Uncle Donald?" added Huey.

"And Goofy and Roxas?" added Olette.

Riku, Kairi, Lea, Myde, Xion, Naminé, Minnie, Daisy, and Max traded concerned glances. Max sighed as he confessed.

"They were taken." he answered.

"_Taken_?!" Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Hayner, Pence, and Olette asked in horror.

"By who?" asked Fuu.

Lea shrugged. "Some sort of ink-monster in some old magical mirror." he replied.

Before anyone could reply, Chip and Dale came running to the group, shouting like mad.

"Oh thank goodness you're all here!" exclaimed Chip.

"Chip, Dale, what's wrong?' asked Daisy.

"It's the townsfolk!" explained a panicked Dale. "Some are trapped everywhere!"

Everyone gasped.

Riku's face of shock changed to determination. "Looks like our work here isn't done." he told the group. He then turned back to Chip and Dale. "Lead the way you two!"

The two chipmunks nodded as they led the group to help the civilians.

* * *

_Wasteland:_

Sora's eyes began to flicker open. He immediately noticed that his surroundings were unfamiliar to him as his eyes were now fully open. Feeling a small twinge of pain, he slowly sat up.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed.

His surroundings revealed that he was in an iron cage in some sort of ruined castle with an old laboratory with a bunch of small machines in front of them. He then noticed that he wasn't alone. Unconscious on the floor were Donald, Goofy, and Roxas.

"Where... where are we?" he asked.

Then, something caught Sora's eye. He turned towards the lab and gasped at what he saw.

There, strapped onto some sort of experiment table... was Mickey!

"Mickey!" he cried.

Sora quickly knelt to Donald, Goofy, and Roxas' levels and began to shake them up individually.

"Donald! Goofy! Roxas! Get up!" he pleaded.

Roxas was the first to stir awake as he mumbled, "S-Sora?" He then sat up slowly as he slolwy became fully awake. He turned towards Sora. "Where are we?" he asked.

"A lab in a castle I guess." replied Sora, shrugging.

Then, Goofy began to stir awake as he rubbed his head. "Gawrsh, did I get hit with a boulder again?" he asked out loud.

"Nope." replied Sora. "We got captured somehow."

"Oooooooohhhhhh... my head..." groaned Donald as he finally woke up, taking off his hat and rubbing his feathered head.

"So... how did we get here?" asked Goofy, confused.

"Why, the Blot brought you all here." came an accented voice.

The four friends instantly got up, and spotted what looked like a human toon walking towards them. He wore a long white lab coat with black gloves. He also had a bald head, frizzy beard, mustache, and large teeth. What was unsettling was the evil grin on his face.

"Brought you all to me." he added.

"The Blot?" asked Sora, confused.

"The thing that grabbed us from the castle?" asked Donald.

Before the man could reply, they began to hear Mickey begin to stir. They all turned to face the capture mouse king, which made Roxas, Donald, and Goofy worry.

Mickey slowly began to open his eyes. "Sora...? Roxas...? Donald...? Goofy...?" he mumbled. But when the king saw where he was and who was with the five of them, his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no... nonononononono!" he exclaimed in shock.

The man smirked as he walked up to Mickey. "Ah yes, King Mickey. Been too long old friend." he said to the king, rubbing his hands together. "Don't you remember me? I'm the Mad Doctor!"

Mickey immediately began to struggle against his restraints. The Mad Doctor laughed evilly.

"Now, now, don't struggle." he chuckled as walked over to a large machine. "Don't struggle. Just allow me to take your heart, and no one gets hurt."

"His heart?!" Donald quacked in alarm.

"Why do you want his heart?!" demanded Sora, glaring.

The Mad Doctor looked towards the four captives and smirked darkly. "Obviously you lot have never been here before. No matter, because one I take the kings' heart, I will be able to leave this blasted land!" he cackled.

"No!" shouted Roxas.

"Stay away from him!" shouted Sora.

The Mad Doctor only chuckled as he began to power up the machine.

"Doc, please, ya don't want to do this!" pleaded Mickey.

The Mad Doctor just cackled as the machine roared to life.

"NO!" the four boys cried in horror.

Mickey gasped as he began to sweat in fear.

Several items then appeared out of the machine: a mechanical eye, a chainsaw, a pair of scissors, a corkscrew, and a hand holding a plunger. The Mad Doctor settled on using the plunger as he typed away on his device, programming it to activate. Immediately, the plunger jammed itself against Mickey's chest, moving in an up-and-down way while trying to pull out the frightened mouse's heart, much to Sora, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy's horror.

"Mickey! No!" shouted Roxas.

Mickey began to struggle with all his might to escape, but it was no use as the device and straps were too strong.

Sora growled as he summoned Kingdom Key D. Donald followed with Mage's Staff, Goofy with Knight's Shield, and Roxas with Two Become One.

Sora and Roxas stood next to each other on front of the gates as the aimed their Keyblades, and beams of light shot out from them into the lock, unlocking it. Roxas then kicked the cage door open.

Roxas turned to his friends. "Come on, let's save the king!" he said urgently.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy nodded as they ran out of the cage behind Roxas.

During that time, The Mad Doctor watched with a dark smirk as the device continued to try and pull out Mickey's heart as said mouse toon shivered in fear. Suddenly, Goofy's shield was thrown into the scientist's head as he fell over in confusion and dizziness. Mickey was both surprised and confused until he saw Sora use his Keyblade to destroy the machine while Donald used his staff to destroy the control panel.

Roxas then ran up to Mickey and used his Keyblade to slice off the straps that held hos friend in place. Mickey immediately leaped upward and rejoined his friends as they all stood together before summoning Kingdom Key D.

"You ok Mick?" asked Goofy.

Mickey smiled. "I'm alright now. Thanks fellas." he said gratefully.

"Anytime." smiled Sora.

The Mad Doctor suddenly got up from his bash to the head as he glared at the five heroes.

"You fools! You'll pay for this!" she shouted. "Blot, come and aid your ally!" he called out, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Suddenly, a large ink blot burst through one of the stained-glass windows and landed in between The Mad Doctor and the five heroes. It was black with green eyes and a green mouth. But what the five friends recognized was the large inky arms and claws it had.

"So you were the one who brought us here!" Mickey exclaimed angrily.

The Shadow Blot roared loudly. But when it saw the sight of Sora, Roxas, and Mickey's Keyblades, it suddenly shrieked in horror and fled up into the sky. The six men stood in silence, completely confused.

"WHAT?!" The Mad Doctor finally exclaimed before noticing the three Keyblade wielder's weapons. "Oh. Keyblades..." he muttered in annoyance. But that annoyance changed to a devious smirk. "Very well then, is suppose I will just have to defeat you myself before you cause damage to The Blot!" he shouted as he slammed his fist down on a large red button on the busted console.

The floor began to shake and the floor underneath the crazy toon began to move and open underneath his feet. Then, the scientist fell through, but then reemegred inside a large, dome-shaped flying machine with multiple powerful rockets beneath it, plus large mechanical claws.

"Let's see you try and defeat me now!" The Mad Doctor taunted before laughing madly.

"Our pleasure!" said Sora as he and his friends got into fighting positions

_(Xion Final Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days plays)_

_Mission: Destroy The Mad Doctor's machine_

_Party Members:  
Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_King Mickey_

_Roxas_

Sora and Mickey charged forwards and began blasting light spells from their Keyblades against the dome, which caused some significant damage. The Mad Doctor retaliated by making one of the claws go forwards towards the group. The five immediately got out of the way as Roxas leaped up and casted some fire spells against the machine.

Goofy then leaped forward as well and threw his shield against the dome, only making it crack slightly. When his shield returned to him, Goofy landed on his feet. Donald then jumped into the air and casted a blizzard spell on several of the claws, freezing them. Goofy and Roxas then used their weapons to slice off the frozen parts.

Mickey then casted an Aero spell against the machine, which managed to damage it some more. Sora and Roxas then casted Perlza spells against the dome as Donald casted a lighting spell to try and strike the machine and bring down. Finally, Sora, Roxas, and Mickey combined light spells to strike against the machine while Donald froze all the claws with a blizzard spell. Said frozen parts were then destroyed by Goofy tossing his shield to destroy them.

_(Xion Final Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days ends)_

All the pressure finally destroyed the machine, much to The Mad Doctor's horror as he fell against the broken glass dome.

"No... I will not be... defeated..." he panted as he slowly stood back up. "I am the MAD DOCTOR!"

Just before the five heroes could attack again, a new voice was heard.

"Oh give it a rest Doc, and get the heck outta my castle!"

Mickey looked surprised as he almost seemed to recognize the voice. The Mad Doctor's expression was also surprised, which immediately changed to worry.

Suddenly, Sora, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy spotted a black silhouetted figure with floppy ears jumped in between the heroes and villain. In his grasp was...

"A Keyblade?!" the five friends explained in shock.

The mysterious figure then blasted a thunder spell against the machine, making it go all haywire.

"NO! My instruments!" The Mad Doctor cried in horror.

Then, The Mad Doctor and his machine were blasted into the sky, the toon screaming in terror as he disappeared.

Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas' jaws dropped in shock at what they just saw. Because they were distracted, they didn't see a small creature walk up next to them.

"Oh dear, that's going to be a rough landing." the creature said with a smirk.

The five friends turned towards the creature in curiosity. He appeared to be floating in mid-air, had green skin, and was dressed in a red and white bodysuit with white toon gloves, large brown shoes, and a red helmet with goggles. Coming out of the helmet were two small black horns, one with a tiny bowler hat. He also had a white broom-mustache under his large orange nose.

The creature only just noticed Sora, Roxas, and the Disney trio's curious expressions as he turned towards them.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Never seen a gremlin before?"

"Obviously not Gus." came the voice again.

Everyone turned towards the silhouette, who then walked out of the shadows. He was a toon rabbit with black fur and ears, but cream fur around his face similar to Mickey. He also wore an attire that was just like Mickey's, only accept the red parts were royal blue, the yellow straps, pouches, and shoes were different shades of gray, and the blue straps around the pant legs were dark blue. But the white lining and gray sleeves were the same. He also wore white toon gloves.

In his grasp was a Keyblade that was all cartoon-like. It's teeth were an old fashioned car horn with three brass horns, held by a white gloved hand connected to wooden zig-zag shape with nails, which was connected to the grasp section with two brass horns, red, blue and green gears, the red one having a Hidden-Mickey on it, gray wrenches and bolts, and a inner-tube chain connected with rope, the keychain being a wooden boat steering wheel. The Classic Tone Keyblade.

Mickey gasped at the sight of the rabbit. "Oswald?!" he exclaimed.

Oswald huffed. "Hmph. Nice to see that you still remember me Mickey."

Sora, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy were taken aback.

"You two know each other?" asked Roxas.

"Yes, we do." Mickey sighed before saying three words that _shocked_ his four friends. "Oswald's my brother."

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"_ Sora, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy gasped in shock.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Welcome to this Kingdom Hearts saga Oswald and Gus! **_

_**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to rate and review!**_

_**(1) know that the spell may not be real, but I just made that up so it wouldn't look like Mickey made Marty his successor when he helped fight Ansem's Guardian.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Mickey and Oswald

_**A/N: This story will include scenes similar to the actual game and some of my own scenes just to make this a little longer.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us you had a brother?!" demanded Sora.

"Yeah, especially _us_!" added Donald, gesturing to himself and Goofy, both looking hurt.

"We're your best friends from childhood." added Goofy.

Mickey sighed in guilt. "It's a bit of a sensitive subject for me." he replied.

Oswald scoffed as he dismissed Classic Tone. "Yeah, sure it is." he said bitterly. He then glared at Mickey. "Especially since he took away _everything_ from me!"

"I didn't take _anything_ from you!" Mickey shouted back.

Oswald huffed in annoyance. "Yeah right. You stole my spot as king and as a popular cartoon character!"

Before Mickey could retaliate, Roxas interfered. "Ok. I think some explanations are in order between you two."

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Gus nodded in agreement. "Yes, some explanations sound good right now." said Sora.

Mickey and Oswald sighed.

"Alright." said Mickey. "Years ago before I became Master Yen Sid's apprentice, Oswald here was actually his _first_."

Oswald nodded. "Mickey was still running his kingdom during my apprentice years and my Mark of Mastery Exam. Like him and Master Yen Sid, I too am a Keyblade Master myself." he added. "I was meant to be king of Disney Town..." he then sighed. "But... when old toons like me were being forgotten in the overpopulated kingdom, Master Yen Sid came up with a solution."

"What solution?" asked Goofy.

"This place." answered Gus. "You're in Wasteland; a place where forgotten toons can live out their lives instead of turning into those creatures you call Heartless and Nobodies."

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas were surprised.

"How do you know about the Heartless?" asked Donald.

"Because when toons are forgotten, we apparently lose our hearts." replied Oswald, bitterly. "Master had this place have special magic to protect us so we didn't turn into those creatures of darkness. And for the longest time, I took control as King of Wasteland to help my fellow forgotten toons here live a happy life. Especially my best friend Gus, my wife Ortensia, and me and Ortensia's 420 children."

Oswald then sighed sadly, almost choking bad a sob as he seemed to be remembering a bad memory. "Until..."

Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas traded concerned glances.

"Until... what?" asked Roxas.

Oswald sighed heavily as he replied in a sad tone, "The Thinner Disaster. This giant bottle of thinner rained down from the sky and destroyed nearly everything it touched/ The disaster unleashed the Shadow Blot. The Mad Doctor sided with it in hopes of gaining such power. That whack-job of a toon scientist even took control of my three animatronic friends and turned them against me with some sort of dark magic. I've been fighting them ever since."

Mickey gasped as he felt a shiver run down his spine. He stared at Oswald as he seemed to be staring off into space. Oswald took notice.

"What are ya lookin' at mouse?!" he snapped.

Mickey shook his head. "Uhhh... it's not important." he replied, sheepishly. "So, what happened to Ortensia?" he asked.

"Like you said – not important." Oswald huffed in annoyance.

"But if things were so bad around here, why didn't ya come to Disney Castle for help?" asked Goofy, confused.

"Unfortunately, we can't leave this world without a heart." replied Gus. "We're not even sure if we'd turn into Heartless or Nobodies if we _did_ try something like that."

"Well that explains why The Mad Doctor dried to steal Mickey's heart." remarked Donald.

"And recently, the Heartless have become a bit of a problem around here. Probably because since the three of you aren't from this world and have Keyblades." added Oswald, pointing to Sora, Mickey, and Roxas.

Mickey then remembered something. "Oh right! Oswald, allow me introduce you to my good friends." he said to his brother. "These are by best friends from childhood, Donald Duck and Goofy, our friend from Destiny islands, Sora, and his former Nobody, Roxas."

Mickey gestured to each friend as he spoke, the four waving hello.

Oswald huffed. "I know who they are. I pay attention to what goes on in your life." he replied before adding bitterly, "Unlike _you_."

Mickey sighed in guilt.

Sora frowned. "Alright, alright, that's enough." he said firmly. He turned to Oswald. "Oswald, do you know a way we can get out of here?"

Oswald began to think until an idea popped into his head. "I know! Tomorrow City has the Moonliner Rocket! You guys can fly that thing out of Wasteland and back to Disney Castle!"

Sora, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Roxas thought it was a good idea. But Gus frowned ad he tapped Oswald on the shoulder to get the bunny-king's attention.

"But Oswald, I went to check on the rocket a few days ago. Three crucial parts are still missing." he explained.

Oswald's face fell. "Hmm..." he pondered. "Must be The Mad Doctor and the corrupted animatronics' doing. We'll just have to look for them tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Sora, Roxas, and the Disney Trio exclaimed in shock.

"But why?!" asked goofy.

"Because it's really late." explained Oswald. "As much as I want you three clowns outta here, going out in the dead of night can be extremely dangerous. And considering that there are dark-filled creatures lurking around my kingdom at the moment, it wouldn't be safe."

Mickey sighed. "I guess so."

"Are we gonna stay at your castle?" asked Roxas.

Oswald shook his head. "The castle's in ruins after the numerous attacks. I don't have any spare rooms. So we'll stay at this nice hotel nearby."

"Better than nothing'." Sora shrugged. "Lead the way."

Oswald nodded as the group left the castle.

* * *

It wasn't long until the party of seven arrived at what looked like a nice three-story hotel. As the moon shined its light down on the kingdom of Wasteland, the group went inside.

"No one really works here." said Oswald. "This hotel is mostly used for people who don't have a place to stay yet or are too tired to get back home. As king, I had it specifically designed for such things."

"Any food or water?" asked Goofy.

"Kitchen has it all." replied Oswald as they made their way to the elevator.

The group pilled in as Gus pressed the 3 button.

* * *

As the elevator moved up, there was an awkward silence, especially between both Mickey and Oswald. Both refused to make eye contact with each other, though Oswald was more stubborn while Mickey felt nervous.

* * *

Soon, the elevator reached the top floor. Oswald led the group into the hallway. "Two will each share a room." he said firmly. "I'll see you in the morning."

Oswald then went into one of the rooms and slammed the door shut. Mickey sighed heavily as Gus patted him on the back.

"It's ok Mickey. You can bunk with me." Gus offered with a smile.

Mickey smiled a little. "Thanks Gus."

Gus then turned to the others. "I'm terribly sorry about Oswald." he said apologetically. "He is usually a nice, kind, and sweet rabbit. But after everything that's happened, back then and recently, it's taken a hard toll on him."

"We understand." said Goofy.

"But that doesn't mean he can take it out on his own brother like that!" Donald retorted.

"Actually... we're half-brothers." Mickey corrected sheepishly.

"And you're one to talk Donald." Sora said with a frown at the mage. "Both you and your nephews."

Donald was about to retaliate, but stopped as knew that Sora was right. After Della disappeared, he had taken out his anger on Scrooge by accusing him of the disaster and abandoning him when he needed his nephew, and Huey, Dewey, and Louie did the same thing when they found out.

"But then again, you are right." Sora said in agreement. "Oswald shouldn't accuse Mickey of stealing everything from him. He's got to see that Mickey is trying to fix what ever damage happened to them."

Mickey smiled sadly at Sora. "Aww thanks Sora." he said thankfully. "Hopefully me and Oswald can make amends."

Donald placed a comforting hand on Mickey's shoulder. "I'm sure you will Mickey. If me and the boys can forgive Uncle Scrooge, then I'm sure Oswald can find a way to forgive you."

Mickey smiled a little wider. "Thanks Donald." Mickey then noticed that it seemed to be getting darker out. "We'd better get to sleep."

"I'll bunk with Sora." said Roxas.

"And I'll bunk with Donald." added Goofy.

Nodding, the six went into their separate rooms to get some sleep. Tomorrow, their mission to get the five Non-Wasteland residents back home was to commence.

* * *

_Oswald's room:_

As Oswald slept, the rabbit started to feel like he was dreaming...

* * *

_Oswald's dream..._

_Oswald was standing with another toon. It was a black cat with a cream-furred face, a pink hat with a yellow flower sticking out of it, a short-sleeved pink shirt with violet rhinestone buttons and white lining, white toon gloves with a gold ring on of her left fingers, a pink dress, and pink heels with purple bows on it. It was Oswald's wife, Ortensia Cat._

_The two appeared to be surrounded by a swirl of black wind. Oswald had his Keyblade drawn as he stood protectively in front of Ortensia._

_"We're Wasteland's last hope!" Oswald said urgently. "We must stop the Blot!"_

_"And fast!" shouted Ortensia in agreement. _

_Suddenly, inky arms lurched out of the shadows and lunged towards the rulers of Wasteland. Oswald quickly used his Keyblade to strike them away. Ortensia stood near him for protection._

_Suddenly, Ortensia noticed out of the corner of her eye a large, inky, arm coming towards them. And Oswald was too busy striking away another one! _

_Ortensia gasped in horror as the hand lurched towards her and her husband. "Oswald, look out!" she cried as she shoved the rabbit out of the way._

_Oswald fell to the ground in surprise. As he got up, he gasped in shock and horror at what he saw next: Ortensia trapped in the inky hand's grasp._

_Then there was trouble. The arm began to retract. Ortensia screamed in fright._

_"Oswald!" she cried out in terror._

"_Ortensia!" Oswald shouted as he leaped into the air to latch onto the arm with his Keyblade. But it was no use as yet another arm smacked him to the ground._

_"OSWALD!" Ortensia screamed as she disappeared into the shadowy wind._

_Oswald felt his beating heart stop as he stared in horror at what just happened._

_"ORTENSIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

_Reality:_

Oswald suddenly sat up in his bed, gasping in horror. His literal heart beated rapidly. (1) He panted heavily as he looked at his surroundings. He saw that he was in his hotel room. He sighed as he realized that it was only a nightmare... from the past.

Oswald looked out into the night sky. The moon shone brightly into the room. Oswald sighed sadly.

"Oh Ortensia... it's-it's my fault... it's all my fault..." Oswald said sadly. Tears began to form in his eyes as he began to choke back a sob.

Tears began to fall from Oswald's eyes. Then, the bunny just couldn't help himself. He placed his face into his hands as he began to softly cry.

After a few minuted of crying, soft knocks could be heard on the door. Oswald brought his face out of his gloved-hands as he looked towards the door.

"W-Who _(sniff)_ is it? _(sniff)_" he asked.

The door slowly opened, creaking just a smidge. Oswald was surprised to see who was there.

"Oswald? Are you ok?" asked a worried and concerned Mickey.

Oswald's eyes widened slightly, but the tears still fell. "Mickey? W-What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice quivering a little.

Mickey grew more concerned as he walked in and closed the door. "I heard you crying from the other side of the wall." he replied.

Oswald wiped some tears from his eyes as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Mickey took a deep breath as he sat next to his half-brother.

"Oswald, did you have a bad dream?" Mickey asked softly. He felt nervous about speaking to his brother since there was tension between them.

Oswald sighed as he looked over at the mouse. "You really want to know?"

Mickey gave a sad smile. "Of course I do." he replied, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I know we're not on the best terms right now, but you are family."

Oswald sighed again. But as he looked at Mickey's soft, comforting expression, he confessed. "It was about what happened to Ortensia... during the Thinner Disaster."

Mickey flinched slightly, as if that sentence seemed to trigger something in him like earlier that day.

"We were up against the Blot. A shadowy mist surrounded us." explained Oswald. "I tried to protect her as I fought it, but..." Oswald then choked back a sob as tears came into his eyes again. "I... I... I was too late..."

"Oh... Oswald..." Mickey said sadly.

Then something unexpected happened... Oswald suddenly hugged Mickey. Mickey was shocked, but decided to return it as Oswald softly cried into his shoulder.

"It got to her! I managed to save my home... but I couldn't save her!" cried Oswald through his sobbing.

"There there." Mickey comforted. "I got you."

For the next few minutes, Mickey comforted Oswald as the rabbit cried into the mouse's shoulders.

Finally, Oswald's crying reduced, and he and Mickey separated their hug.

"You ok?" Mickey asked with a soft smile.

Oswald sniffed a little. "Yeah... thanks mouse." he replied.

Mickey placed a comforting hand on Oswald's shoulder. "Hey, we're all here for you." he said sympathetically.

Oswald smiled a little. "Thanks Mick."

Mickey smiled some more. "And hey. Maybe someday we'll figure out a way to get her back."

Oswald sighed. "I don't know Mickey. After what the Blot did... I'm, not sure if it's even possible." he said sadly.

Mickey gave Oswald a comforting smile. "Hey, it was possible for Roxas, Naminé, Xion, and Lena to come back. Same thing for Sora, and the members from the original Organization that are on our side. And if it was possible for all of them, then I have high hopes that Ortensia can too."

Oswald smiled a little bigger this time a he faced his brother. "Thanks Mickey. It-It really means a lot."

Mickey smiled some more. "No problem Oswald. What are brothers for?"

Oswald chuckled softly as he looked out towards the night sky. "It's pretty late. If we're gonna get you and your friends home, we;d better get some more sleep."

Mickey nodded. "Agreed."

With that said, Mickey hopped off the bed and Oswald got back under his bed covers.

"Goodnight Oswald." said Mickey.

"G'night Mickey." said Oswald with a soft smile.

Mickey smiled back as he shut the door. Mickey then walked back into his room as quietly as he could without waking the others up. He opened the door into the room he and Gus were sharing. Gus was sound asleep in his bed as Mickey crept back in. He tip-toed over to the other bed as he quietly got under the covers.

Mickey stared at the ceiling, his hopeful expression suddenly changed into a guilty one. Guilt had indeed clutched his heart.

As Mickey fell back to sleep, he couldn't help but say quietly in a guilty tone, "I'm so sorry Oswald... I really messed up..."

* * *

The next morning, three figures crept into the hotel. They looked similar to Donald, Goofy, and Daisy, but they were robots. These were the animatronics Oswald had mentioned to Sora, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy the day before.

Animatronic Donald wore a sailor suit similar to Donald's original one. It was blue with yellow lining, a red bow tie, and a blue beret-styled hat. He seemed to be missing several parts that revealed his robot parts, including his robotic eye.

Animatronic Daisy wore a violet-pink shirt with lighter pink collars, a violet-pink bow, and violet pink heels. She was also missing some parts that revealed her robotic body, including both her eyes.

Animatronic Goofy wore an orange shirt, a green hat with a black stripe, a yellow yest, a white toon glove and blue pants ripped into tattered shorts. Like Animatronic Donald and Daisy, he had some parts missing that revealed his robotic body. But unlike them, he had LOTS more lost, including a whole arm.

The only same thing that they had in common that they didn't have before, was that their eyes were glowing red, meaning that they were still under the Mad Doctor's control.

The three animatronics walked in, carrying what appeared to be electronic explosives. They placed them all around the lobby.

"You two remember the plan?" asked Animatronic Daisy when they were getting started.

"Yeah we remember." grumbled Animatronic Donald. "Set up the explosives, kidnap King Oswald and his brother, then bring them to our master."

Animatronic Goofy seemed puzzled. "So... what good will that do?"

The two animatronic duck groaned in annoyance.

"Honestly!" grumbled Animatronic Donald. "How could you forget?"

"With King Oswald gone, the master can rule all of Wasteland before moving onto the other worlds." explained an annoyed Animatronic Daisy. "And we need King Mickey's heart in order to get out of here."

"But what about us?" asked Animatronic Goofy. "Don't we need hearts too?"

"We'll cross that bridge later." replied Animatronic Daisy.

"But what about the two boys and the non-robot versions of me and Donald?" asked Animatronic Goofy.

Animatronic Donald and Daisy smirked. "We leave them to die. Hence the explosives." replied Animatronic Donald.

"You got the activation device correct?" asked Animatronic Daisy.

Animatronic Goofy nodded. "Yep" he replied, turning around slightly to reveal a sliver remote with a small red button on it. "Got it right here." he added, moving his robotic hand down to pat it for justification... only to press the button.

"NO!" Animatronic Donald and Daisy screamed in alarm.

_**BOOM!**_

Suddenly, the explosives exploded, causing the hotel to crumble. The whole building began to collapse at a fast rate.

* * *

Up above in their rooms, Sora, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Oswald, and Gus were still sleeping. Strangely, they didn't wake up with a start when the explosion happened. They were even _still_ asleep when their rooms _collapsed_ and they _fell_ with them. (2)

* * *

After a few more seconds, the hotel had collapsed to the ground, now nothing more than a pile of rubble and debris.

Then, the debris began to move as Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Oswald, and Gus emerged from it, strangely unharmed, and yet only dusted up. They didn't seem to really acknowledge what had just happened as they dusted themselves off. Mickey rolled up his glove to reveal a watch similar to Marty McFly's as he checked the time.

"It's almost 9:00." he told his friends. "We'd better get to work."

Nodding, Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Oswald, and Gus walked over the rubble and back into the streets of Wasteland to begin their mission.

As soon as they left, Animatronic Donald, Goofy, and Daisy emerged from the debris, alive, but battered from the collapse.

Things were starting to get interesting in Wasteland.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Let me know what you think! Rate and review and I'll see ya soon!**_

_**(1) I know that toons in Wasteland during this time don't have physical hearts, but they must have **_**beating****_ hearts in order for them to stay alive._**

**_(2)_ The Blues Brothers_ reference. After seeing that hotel scene and seeing Jake and Elwood's priceless normal reactions to the building that had just exploded and collapsed on them, I just couldn't resist!_**


	7. Chapter 7: The Thinner Disaster

_**A/N: Just a heads up, since I have a job now, chapters might not be posted as often as they used to be. But I'll still keep trying!**_

_**Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

Later, the group was in the Town Square. Oswald turned to Gus.

"Ok Gus, any idea where the parts might be?"

The gremlin thought for a minute before replying, "Some of the other gremlins told me they saw some parts being guarded by Heartless."

"Locations?" asked Mickey.

"Lonesome manor, Toortuga, and Tomorrow City itself." replied Gus.

Oswald nodded as he addressed the group. "Ok. We'll split up. Sora and Donald can go to Lonesome Manor. Roxas and Goofy will head to Tortooga. And Mickey, you can go to Tomorrow City. Gus will accompany you."

"What about you?" asked Roxas.

"I have something else I gotta do." answered Oswald. "We'll meet up at the top of Mickeyjunk Mountain when we have all the parts."

"But how will be get there?" asked Goofy.

"There are some projectors back at the castle that'll take you where you need to go." replied the lucky rabbit.

With that said, Oswald then ran off.

Sora, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Gus all traded glances with each other.

"Whelp, let's move fellas." said Mickey.

"Right." nodded Sora.

Then, the group took off for Oswald's castle, Gus leading the way.

* * *

Soon, the group of six arrived at the castle where they found a projection screen with Mickey's face on it.

"Is this the projector?" asked Goofy.

Gus chuckled. "Oh yes. Come on, we have parts to find."

Then, the gremlin leaped into the projection screen.

Sora, Roxas, and the Disney trio blinked before Sora spoke up.

"Alright, let's go!" he exclaimed before leaping into the screen.

Mickey followed suite, then Goofy, and then Roxas.

Donald was the last one. He gulped nervously as he leaped through.

* * *

_Inside the projector:_

Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Gus found themselves flying around a whirlpool. Gus seemed used to this while the two humans and three Disney Castle residents were screaming in shock at the motion.

"Whoooooooooaaaaaaaaaa!" exclaimed Mickey.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaa boy!" shouted Goofy.

"This is frightening!" cried Donald.

"Somebody call the Maytag man! This whirlpool is killing me!" exclaimed Sora. (1)

Gus seemed to notice something up ahead. It appeared to be a white dot that was starting to grow into a glowing light.

"Here are our stops everyone!" he called.

"Brace yourselves!" screamed Roxas.

Everyone, except Gus, screamed as they went through the bright light, Goofy shouting his signature holler.

* * *

_Lonesome Manor:_

As soon as the light faded, Sora and Donald found themselves at what looked like a spooky, run-down manor. It was surrounded by strange-looking leafless trees and a couple of gravestones on top of a thin rock formation near a zig-zag-ike rock path. And it didn't help that there was a thunderstorm with heavy rain. The two friends could also barley see some ghosts floating around.

"I guess this is Lonesome Manor." said Sora with a weak smile.

Donald looked a bit scared. "Looks... scary..." he said worriedly. "Scarier than Halloween Town."

"Yeah, reminds me of 'Haunted Henry'." (2) remarked Sora. "Well... let's get inside."

"What if there are ghosts in there?"

The two slowly made their way towards the entrance to the manor. Sora creaked the door wide open as he and Donald stepped inside.

* * *

There, the manor looked very dark and dismal with strange objects and spooky shapes. Ink splatters were everywhere as well. Sora and Donald gulped worriedly as they made their way through the old building.

"I don't like this..." said Donald in a scared tone.

"Me neither." said Sora. "But we must find that part."

The two made their way into many different areas – the foyer, the stretching room, the library, and the ballroom.

It wasn't long until they arrived in the Mad Doctor's lab. Gadgets and gizmos where everywhere.

"Looks like the doctor's been busy before our arrival." remarked Sora.

"I'll say." said Donald.

Then, the mage spotted something up ahead. There, right across from the entrance near another projector, was a fuel tank filled with bubbly green liquid.

"Look, a fuel tank!" Donald said to Sora, pointing.

Sora smiled. "Sweet! That's just what we need." he said, pumping his fist.

"And you're just what I need to dispose of." came a voice that sounded similar to Donald.

Sora jumped as he looked at the court magician, who seemed just as shocked.

"I didn't say that!" he exclaimed defensively.

"No, _I_ did." came the voice.

Sora and Donald turned to see who spoke and gasped as their eyes widened in shock and disbelief. There was Animatronic Donald standing in front of the fuel tank. At his side were Shadow Heartless, ink dripping from their bodies.

"Is that... ME?!" Donald exclaimed in shock.

Animatronic Donald smirked. "Nope. I'm an animatronic. One of the three that are great friends to our king before our creator made us even better."

"You mean the Mad Doctor?" asked Sora. "Oswald told us that he and the doctor made animatronic versions of Donald, Daisy, and Goofy as his friends."

"He also said that he corrupted him to work with him and the Blot!" added Donald with a glare.

Animatronic Donald chuckled darkly. "One of our greatest achievements." he said with a smirk. "Now then, it's time you two are disposed of! Soon, only one Donald will be leaving this manor!"

Sora glared as he summoned his Nano Gear Keyblade from San Fransokyo. "Yeah, the _uncorrupted_ one will!"

"And we're taking that rocket part with us!" added Donald, summoning his Centurion staff.

Animatronic Donald cackled evilly as his eyes glowed red. He suddenly summoned a darker version of Mage's Staff as he and the shadows got into a fighting position, the Shadow Heartless following.

_(Lexaeus Boss Battle from Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Animatronic Donald and the Heartless_

_Party Members:  
Sora_

_Donald Duck_

Sora charged forward as she slashed away several Heartless that charged towards him. Two leaped into the air, but Sora managed to cast a blizzard spell to freeze them in midair before they fell to the ground and shattered. Sora then casted a fire spell at three more Shadow Heartless, which disintegrated them into darkness.

Donald attacked several Heartless by bashing them with his staff. He then casted a lightning spell on a group of six that surrounded him, which were immediately struck to the ground. Donald then whacked away three Heartless that cane flying toward him. Donald then used his staff like a bow-staff to bash away the rest of the Heartless that came near him.

Once all the Heartless were out of the way, Animatronic Donald growled as he charged forwards. He used his staff to cast spells on the two heroes. Sora retaliated by casting fire spells at the robot. Donald the proceeded to cast blizzard spells to freeze the animatronic in place. Animatronic Donald casted several lighting spells against them. Some managed to strike the two, but they quickly casted cures on themselves before resuming the fight.

Sora bashed his Keyblade against Animatronic Donald's head before Donald bashed his staff against the robot's legs, topping the animatronic over. Animatronic Donald growled as he began to cast a large fire spell. He then blasted it towards the two friends. Donald quickly covered it by casting a blizzard spell. It was a battle between fire and ice spells, and Donald was starting to struggle.

Animatronic Donald cackled madly. "You lose false me!" he chortled.

But Donald smirked. "Not yet! Sora NOW!"

Sora leaped into the air, holding Nano Gear up high. Suddenly, Sora disappeared, but then in his place appeared a Microbot like sphere with dozens of portals all around it, which unleashed several arms of Micro bots that struck Animatronic Donald down to the ground. Donald finished off the battle by casting one last large ball of light, rendering his robotic self defeated.

_(Lexaeus Boss Battle from Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories ends)_

Sora and Donald panted as the dismissed their weapons. Animatronic Donald laid on the ground, dazed and surprised.

"Come on." Sora said to Donald. "Let's fetch that tank and scram."

"Good idea!" Donald nodded.

Rushing past Animatronic Donald, Sora and Donald grabbed the fuel tank. They then spotted another projector. Nodding to each other, the two leaped through, ready to reunite with their friends once more.

* * *

_Tortooga:_

Roxas and Goofy emerged from the projector and landed on their stomachs. They groaned as they got up.

"Gawrsh, what a ride..." mumbled Goofy.

Roxas groaned as he rubbed his stomach. "I don't know how Oswald and Gus can stand that." he muttered.

As Roxas helped Goofy up, the two looked at their surroundings. They were inside a dark, shady-looking pirate port.

"Huh, guess we're in Tortooga." guessed Goofy.

"Looks similar to Port Royal back in the Caribbean." commented Roxas.

"And Tortuga in the same world." Goofy added.

The two then spotted a large skull-shaped rock similar to the one back in Neverland in the murky ocean water.

"Huh. Guess that's their version of the rock on Skull Island." remarked Roxas.

"Could be." shrugged Goofy. He then put on his thinking face. "Now where do we find that rocket part?"

Roxas then spotted a jungle in the distance. "How about a well-hidden area."

Goofy chuckled. "A-hyuck! Good idea Roxas!"

Roxas smiled as he and Goofy made their way off the port and into the jungle.

* * *

_Tortooga Jungle:_

Roxas and Goofy made their way around the jungle. Trees off all different shapes and sizes surrounded them.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere." muttered Roxas.

"Yeah, but where?" Goofy asked.

The two then began to look all around the area when Roxas heard what sounded like Goofy saying, "Looking for something fellers?"

Roxas faced his new friend. "You say something, Goofy?" he asked.

Roxas' response was Goofy giving him a confused look when he turned around. "Huh? I didn't say anything?"

"That's because _I_ did fellers!" came the voice again.

Roxas and Goofy turned forward and to their surprise, there stood Animatronic Goofy. He was surrounded by more Shadow Heartless dripping in ink. Behind them all was an old joystick.

"Gawrsh, is that me?!" Goofy gasped.

Roxas' eyes narrowed at the robot. "No. It's the animatronic version of you Oswald mentioned about that went corrupt."

Animatronic Goofy chuckled in amusement. "That's correct former Nobody." he said to the two.

"Why are you here?" demanded Roxas.

"Master wants me to take you two out since our last attempt to do so failed." replied Animatronic Goofy.

Goofy and Roxas blinked in confusion before the former asked, "Wait, do ya mean the collapsing hotel?"

Roxas gasped. "That was you!?" he exclaimed to the one-armed robot.

Animatronic Goofy nodded. "Failed attempt on my part." He then suddenly summoned a darker version of Knight's Shield. "And now I'm gonna make up for it!"

Roxas glared as he summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "Tell the Mad Doctor that we're not going anywhere!" he shouted.

"Ya got that right!" snarled Goofy as he summoned Genji Shield _(KHII)_.

Animatronic Goofy chuckled as his eyes went red and then he and the Heartless go into fighting positions. Roxas and Goofy followed suit.

_(Ansem, Seeker of Darkness Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Animatronic Goofy and the Heartless_

_Party members:  
Roxas_

_Goofy_

Animatronic Goofy sent the Heartless forward. Some leaped into the air to attack. Roxas used his Keyblades like guns to blast them away. As soon as they were all gone, four more Heartless leaped towards him. Roxas slashed half away with Oathkeeper and the other half with Oblivion. Roxas then began running towards the Heartless, slashing them away with each of his Keyblades in the process.

Goofy bashed the Heartless away with his shield before he tossed it around like a Frisbee to slash more away faster. Once his shield returned to him, he performed Goofy Tornado to bash away more oncoming ones.

Then Goofy bashed the last few Heartless into the air, allowing Roxas to leap up and slash them away. Seeing this, Animatronic Goofy charged forward with his shield. Goofy bashed his shield against his robot counterpart's. The momentum eventually led to Animatronic Goofy swinging his shield away before side-kicking Goofy away. Roxas quickly casted a cure on Goofy before attacking Animatronic Goofy with his Keyblades.

Animatronic Goofy staggered backwards from the hard blows before growling in anger and charging forwards once again. Roxas crossed both his Keyblades in front of him to block the attack. Goofy then assisted Roxas by tossing his shield to hit Animatronic Goofy's head. As Animatronic Goofy tried yto attack again, Roxas leaped into the air, put both his Keyblades together, and created an enormous ball of light that he threw into Animatronic Goofy, knocking him to the ground, defeated.

_(Ansem, Seeker of Darkness Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance ends)_

As Roxas landed on the ground, Goofy looked at him in shock.

"Gawrsh, I didn't know you could do that!" he exclaimed.

Roxas chuckled. "One of the few things I learned from being able to Dual-Wield." he told the toon dog.

"Can Sora do that too?" asked Goofy.

"Whenever he feels like it." replied Roxas. "One time was when he was helping fight all the Heartless attacking the bailey in Radiant Garden. Mickey, Donald, Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, and Tifa and can vouch for that because it was during the time you were unconscious." (3)

Goofy nodded in understanding. "I still couldn't believe they thought I was _dead_. I mean, I get bonked on the head all the time." he remarked.

Roxas shrugged. "To be fair, it was a _boulder_ that knocked you into a_ rocky_ _wall_. You can see why Sora, Donald, and Mickey thought you were dead." He then frowned slightly. "Heck, even _I_ thought you were dead. Xion too."

Goofy winced at making his friends worry like that almost two years ago.

Roxas then turned his head towards the old joystick. "With that said, I think we'd better get moving." he suggested.

Goofy nodded in agreement. The two walked over to the part and Roxas grabbed it. Then, the two ran back to the projector and leaped through to regroup with their friends.

* * *

_Tomorrow City:_

Mickey and Gus flew out of the projection screen and landed on their feet.

"Nice landing Mickey." complimented Gus.

Mickey chuckled. "Thanks. It's a perk from being in cartoons, a Keyblade Master, and a kung fu master."

The two toons then looked at their surroundings. It looked all futuristic with a dark kind of lighting. There was a launchpad with a rocket on it.

"Is that the rocket?" asked Mickey, pointing towards the ship.

Gus nodded. "Yep. Once we gather all the necessary parts we need, we'll be ready to send you home."

Mickey and Gus then walked forwards and spotted a small metal disc with electric blue lines.

"Is that one of the missing parts?" asked Mickey.

Gus beamed. "Why yes it is!" he answered. "Let's grab it and go!"

"Sorry you two, but your mission stops here!" came a voice.

Mickey was surprised at the voice. "Gosh, that sounded like Daisy." he remarked.

But Gus was nervous as he turned around and gasped. "That's because it's _our_ Daisy!" he exclaimed in worry.

Mickey turned around as well and gasped at what he and Gus were looking at. There, standing in between them and the projector, was Animatronic Daisy. She smirked evilly at the two.

"What are you doing here?!" demanded Mickey.

The corrupted robot version of Daisy laughed. "Following Master's orders: capture you so he can take your heart, escape this world, and attack the rest." she replied.

Mickey and Gus glared. "The Mad Doctor won't get my heart!" shouted Mickey.

"Yes, his heart belongs to him and no one else!" nodded Gus.

Animatronic Daisy giggled in amusement. "I never said it was the doctor." she said to the two toons.

The mouse king and gremlin were confused. "Whaddya mean?" asked Mickey.

Animatronic Daisy smirked as she suddenly leaped into the air and landed in between Mickey, Gus, and the disc. She then snapped her robot fingers as more Shadow Heartless dripping in ink appeared around her.

"You'll find out soon enough King Mickey." she replied as her eyes began to glow red. "Sadly, that gremlin won't."

Mickey glared as he summoned Kingdom Key D. Gus brought out a large red wrench. Both got into fighting positions. Animatronic Daisy pumped her fists as she and the Heartless got ready to fight.

_(Saïx and Xion Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Animatronic Daisy and the Heartless_

_Party Members:  
King Mickey_

_Gremlin Gus_

Mickey fired Pearl spells at several Heartless before leaping into the air and fired off several blizzard spells at some more. As he landed, he quickly began slashing more Heartless that approached him. Seven Heartless then surrounded him, making him triple somersault in the air before casting several fire spells, annihilating all the Heartless in the process.

Gus flew around the Heartless, bashing and slashing all of them away with his wrench. When he was surrounded by five Heartless, the spung around in a circle, slashing the Heartless multiple times before they were casted back into darkness.

Once all the Heartless were destroyed, Animatronic Daisy charged forwards. He began to punch and attack Mickey and Gus at the same time. She was even able to block their weapons from hitting her. However, she was damaged multiple times in the process by both Keyblade and wrench.

Mickey then had an idea. "Gus, go all out!" he shouted.

"You got it!" Gus shouted back as he charged towards Animatronic Daisy again.

Animatronic Daisy punched and kicked Gus as hard as she could but the gremlin was able to eventually dodge the attacks and keep her busy. Mickey leaped up in the air, and held his Keyblade high. He and his weapon began to glow brightly as he suddenly shouted:

"ULTIMA!"

Mickey then bent forwards, and casted a beam of light from Kingdom Key D to the ground. The ground was suddenly covered in strange designs as orbs of light emerged from in all around Gus and Animatronic Daisy. Gus quickly flew out of the way as the orbs struck Daisy's robotic counterpart, making her scream in pain she she fell to the ground defeated.

_(Saïx and Xion Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

As Mickey landed on the ground, Gus quickly fetched the disc. He then ran back over to his king's half-brother.

"I think it'll be safer in your hands." Gus said with a smile as he offered Mickey the disc.

Mickey nodded as Gus tossed him the disc and Mickey caught it with ease before pocketing it.

"Come on, let's go find the others." said Mickey, dismissing his Keyblade.

Gus nodded as he put his wrench back into his toon space. He followed Mcikey back into the projector to reunite with Sora, Roxas, Donald, And Goofy before they would all reunite with Oswald on Mickeyjunk Mountain.

* * *

_Mickeyjunk Mountain:_

Sora, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Gus emerged out from the projector in front of what looked like a mountain of junk. Upon closer inspection, the junk appeared to be made out of a bunch of Mickey Mouse merchandise. Clocks, toys, and figurines were among the huge pile.

Sora, Roxas, and the Disney trio gazed up at the mountain in surprise

"Gawrsh, would ya look at that." muttered Goofy in shock.

"Well... at least we know why it's called 'Mickeyjunk Mountain.'" remarked Donald.

"Yeah." Mickey sighed sadly. "I guess Oswald resented me more than I thought."

Gus sighed as well. He had been Oswald's best friend since Wasteland was created. And he knew the pain Oswald felt everyday.

Sora patted Mickey on the shoulder. "Don't worry Mickey. I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

Mickey smiled a little at Sora's words. Roxas, Gus, Donald, and Goofy smiled as well.

Gus then cleared his throat. "Come along everyone, Oswald's probably waiting for us on top of the mountain."

Everyone nodded.

"Right." said Sora. "Lead the way Gus."

Gus nodded as he hovered up the path in the mountain.

It took a long while, but soon the group of six made it up the mountain.

"It's the Valley of Peace, New York, and Beast's Castle all over again." groaned Donald.

"At least it's good cardio." Roxas pointed out.

Donald rolled his eyes.

Then, the six friends saw something in front of them that made them each raise an eyebrow. There was Oswald standing in front of a large green jug with a cork in it. What was in the jug couldn't be seen as it was too clouded up. Oswald appeared to be struggling to put the cork in.

"Hey, think you guys could give me a hand?" Oswald called.

"Sure thing!" Goofy called back.

The six rushed up towards Oswald and together, the seven finally got the cork in place.

"Thanks! That was a close one!" Oswald sighed in relief. "No one else had made up to the jug in years."

"So what's in it?" asked Roxas.

"The Blot." Oswald simply replied.

This took everyone completely aback.

"What?!" quacked Donald.

"Huh?!" Goofy exclaimed, confused.

"But we saw the Blot!" exclaimed Sora, confused.

"Yeah, it dragged us through the mirror into the Mad Doctor's lab and we were about to fight it!" added Mickey.

"Until it ran away from our Keyblades." added Roxas.

"Yeah, it was kind of a wimp." Donald chuckled.

Oswald scoffed. "You guys haven't seen the REAL Blot."

"'Real Blot?'" asked Roxas, tilting his head in confusion.

Oswald nodded. "A long time back, Ortensia and I managed to bottle it up. We saved Wasteland..." He paused has he tried to choke back a sob. "But I lost Ortensia. I stay here on the mountain to guard the jug."

Gus patted his best friend on the shoulder as a sign of comfort. The others could understand Oswald's pain. Sora felt the same when he lost Kairi and Riku, Roxas when he watched Xion and Axel die, Donald when his parents died and Della became lost in space, and Goofy when he learned his wife died in the accident.

Mickey felt the same way after he lost Terra, Ven, and Aqua over a decade ago, but he seemed to be feeling guilt clutch his heart once again after hearing what Oswald said.

Oswald then shook his head as he addressed the others. "What YOU'VE seen are just _drippings_. Didn't I mention that before?"

"Drippings?" asked Goofy.

"As in the Blot back in the castle?" asked Sora.

"And the inky Heartless that aided your corrupted animatronic friends that all attacked us?" asked Roxas.

Oswald nodded. "Yep. I ran into some of them myself when I was on my way up here."

As if to prove Oswald's statement, a stray drop of ink dripped from the jug and onto the ground below. The group of eight watched as it transformed into a Shadow Heartless dripping in ink.

"I got this." said Donald.

With a wave if his finger, a blot of lightning came from the sky and destroyed the Heartless.

Oswald then looked back at Mickey. After last night, he now felt bad about being to hostile towards him. He took a deep breath as he addressed his younger brother.

"Listen, Mouse, maybe I misjudged you and your friends. Ortensia would want me to be more friendly." Oswald then stuck out his hand towards Mickey. "Let's start over. Shake on it?"

King Mickey was surprised, but smiled in relief as he extended his own hand out to shake. The others smiled at the scene. Ut just before Mickey was about to shake Oswald's hand... he stopped and pulled it back.

Oswald was confused. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Gus shared his confused expression.

Mickey sighed as guilt clutched his heart once more. He now knew he had no choice but to admit why he often looked so scared or guilty since arriving in this world. He couldn't hide the truth from them. Especially from his own brother and four figurative brothers.

"When I was Master Yen Sid's apprentice during my younger years, I found a small workshop in Mysterious Tower. There was paint, and thinner... things got out of control." Mickey gulped as he then confessed. "_I_ caused the Thinner Disaster."

Sora, Roxas, Donald, Goofy, Oswald, and Gus all gasped in shock and horror what what Mickey had just admitted. _He_ caused the disaster?! That was the last thing they expected to hear.

Then, Oswald's face turned from shock to anger and rage. "WHAT?! IT WAS _YOU_?!" he shouted.

"Mickey, say it isn't so!" pleaded Donald, looking desperately at his best friend/king.

Sora and Roxas stood speechless. They didn't know what to think. Goofy shared Donald's pleading look. Gus just looked just as gobsmacked, but not as much as those who were close to Mickey.

Mickey flinched at the shocked, pleading, and angry expressions displayed by everyone. "I'm really sorry! I tried to stop it, but I wasn't strong enough!" he exclaimed with remorse.

"I should've known!" snarled Oswald. "You stole my life AND ruined my home!"

Oswald then jumped on top of the cork, summoned Classic Tone. "That's it! You and me, Mouse!" he challenged. "Right now, c'mon! Put 'em up! Put 'em up!"

Oswald then began jumping up and down on the cork, failing to notice that it suddenly began to crack.

Luckily, Sora, Gus, Roxas, and the Disney trio did notice as they grew concerned.

"Oswald stop!" shouted Sora.

"The cork's cracking!" called Roxas in panic.

"Oswald NO!" cried Mickey.

"Stop jumping!" shouted Gus.

"Oswald don't!" cried Goofy.

"JUST STOP!" quacked Donald in worry.

But Oswald was too blinded by rage and anger to hear them. He kept on jumping on the cork, causing it to crack more. "I've been wanting this for years! This is finally gonna be my moment!" the rabbit exclaimed.

"OSWALD STOP!" everyone shouted at once.

The words finally reached Oswald's ears as he finally stopped jumping. Slowly, the rabbit looked down and his eyes widened at the cracks in the cork. He gasped in horror. "Uh oh." he muttered.

"Uh oh is right." Roxas gulped as he Sora, Gus, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy slowly backed away in fear.

Then there was trouble. The jug began to shake violently.

"W-What's happening?!" cried Goofy.

"Everyone get back!" cried Oswald as he jumped off the cork. "It's breaking!"

The group quickly jumped off the mountain of merchandise and onto the ground, just as the cork burst open, an enormous wave of black ink exploding from it.

Then the sky began to darken as it was filled with dark, swirling storming clouds.

Emerging from the clouds was none other than the ink-dripping beat itself: The Shadow Blot. It was smaller than the once at the castle, but it was still pretty menacing than that one. It had glowing green eyes, a glowing green mouth, and ink dripping from it's body. What made it worst was that it had an aura of darkness surrounding it.

Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Oswald, and Gus stared in shock, horror, and fear at the Shadow Blot. Their eyes were wide as dinner plates and jaws were dropped all the way.

"Whoa..." Sora exclaimed softly.

"Holy..." Roxas gasped in shock.

"Gawrsh..." mumbled Goofy.

"Oh dear..." muttered Gus, worried.

"Aw phooey..." muttered Donald in worry, memories of Magica's Shadow War re-entering is head.

"It's even bigger than I remember..." Mickey gulped.

"My god, what have I done?" Oswald gasped in horror.

The Shadow Blot grinned darkly at the group of eight. Suddenly, its arms moved toward them. More specifically, towards Mickey, who was too frozen to move.

"Mickey! Look out!" cried Gus, quickly shoving Mickey out of the way. Mickey tumbled towards the ground and looked up in horror as one arm grabbed Gus, Oswald, Donald, and Goofy while the other grabbed Sora and Roxas, right before any one of them could move.

"NO!" Mickey cried in terror as the Shadow Blot held them up high as they struggled in it's grasp.

"Hey, let's us go you big palooka!" shouted Donald as he struggled in the Blot's grasp.

"Good luck talking to it Donald." muttered Oswald. "The Blot's a monster. I'd even think it's a Heartless all by itself."

"Can't... summon... Keyblade..." grunted Sora.

"Neither … can... I..." groaned Roxas.

The Shadow Blot then turned it's evil look right back at Mickey, who was now shivering in fear. The giant monster then formed another inky hand from it's chest as it moved towards Mickey. Mickey watched in fear as the palm suddenly shifted into a small, sculpture of himself. Then, out of the sculpture popped out a heart.

Mickey gasped as he realized that that's what the Blot was after: his heart. The mouse king was now conflicted. If the Blot had his heart, he could escape and wreck havoc across the worlds. Maybe even join Master Xehanort, the Organization, Maleficent, and her villain allies. Innocent lives would be in danger once again, suffering his mistake he made years ago. Jut like Oswald, Ortensia, Gus, the animatronics, and the other residents of Wasteland.

But if Mickey refused, the Blot could kill his friends.

The Blot saw that Mickey seemed conflicted. It growled impatiently before squeezing it's captives harder in it's grasp. Sora, Roxas, Donald, Goofy, Oswald, and Gus hissed and grunted in such pain. Mickey gasped as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Don't... do it... Mickey..."pleaded Donald in pain.

"We'll be fine..." grunted Sora.

"Save yourself!'" cried Goofy.

"Get outta here mouse!" cried Oswald.

Suddenly, the struggling stopped as the six suddenly went limp in the Blot's grasp.

Mickey gasped in shock and horror. _"No..."_ he whispered, tears falling down his furry face in now great worry for his friends.

Finally, Mickey made his decision. He closed his eyes and then puffed out his chest. The Shadow Blot grinned as it's arm suddenly drove itself into Mickey's chest. Mickey gasped and hissed in pain as the Blot searched for his heart. Then, the Blot grabbed Mickey's heart and pulled it right out of the mouse. It was now coated in black in, dripping as well.

Right as his heart was taken out of his chest, Mickey began to stagger around as he clutched his chest in pain, as if he was missing something inside that made him feel very weak.

As Mickey eased his pain, he looked up to see the Blot drop Donald, Goofy, Oswald, and Gus into the ground, coated in ink. Mickey ran over to them.

"Are you guys alright?!" he cried in worry as he helped Gus up.

"I've been better." grumbled Donald as Goofy helped him up. He then smiled as he looked towards his friend. "But thanks Mickey."

Oswald began brushing off the ink from his clothes as he turned to Mickey. "Yeah. Thanks Mick. I'm feeling much better now. That's why they call me the Lucky Rabbit."

"Oh no!" cried Goofy as he looked towards the Blot. "The Blot still has Sora and Roxas!"

Mickey, Oswald, Donald, and Gus looked up in Goofy's direction and gasped in horror. The Blot still had Sora and Roxas in its grasp.

"NO!" cried Mickey,

"Let them go!" exclaimed Oswald in worry.

The Blot heard their worried exclamations and smirked evilly. Suddenly, it _threw_ Sora and Roxas out of it's grasp before wandering away. The resulting thrust woke the two human Keyblade wielders up from being limp.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sora screamed in fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" exclaimed Roxas in horror.

Sora and Roxas continued screaming in fear as they flew over Wasteland before crashing into an old building.

"Sora! Roxas!" Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Oswald and Gus exclaimed in shock, horror, and concern.

* * *

Inside the building, Sora and Roxas had crashed into the top floor. The two coughed and groaned as they got up.

"R-Roxas...?" groaned Sora. "Are you... ok?"

"Peachy..." mumbled the former Nobody with a weak smile.

Sora chuckled weakly at his former Nobody's look.

Sora and Roxas then froze as they heard a rumbling sound. Before the two could even move a muscle, the building _collapsed_! The two screamed in terror as they fell to the ground three stories below.

* * *

Outside the building, the five toons gasped in horror as they watched the building collapse to the ground.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **_Mickey, Oswald, Donald, Goofy, and Gus screamed in terror as they ran towards the scene of destruction as fast as they could.

The five arrived at the scene as they dug through the debris in a panic and desperate search for Sora and Roxas.

"Sora! Roxas!" called Donald.

"Where are you?!" cried Goofy.

"Oh please be ok! _Please_ be ok!" Mickey pleaded in terror and worry.

Suddenly, Oswald's ears heard what sounded like a rumbling noise. He turned to see a pile of bricks moving. His eyes widened

"Guys! Look!" he shouted.

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Gus looked in Oswald's direction and gasped when they saw the bricks move.

Then, out from the pile came Sora! His hair was messed up, his face was all dusty, and miraculously, he only had a few scratched and scuffs in his face, clothes, arms and hands. He looked over to he right as he held up... coins?

"Hey Roxas! There's gotta be at least seven dollars worth of change here!" Sora called over to another pile of bricks. (3)

Emerging from the pile of bricks came Roxas, who, like Sora, had his hair messed up, face all dusty, and his face, clothes, arms, and hands were scuffed and scratched.

"Aw sweet!" he exclaimed with a smile. "Can we split it? I've never held money in my grasp before And I don't mean the kind the Heartless drop when destroyed."

Sora chuckled. "Of course!"

As the two emerged from the piles to split the money they found, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Oswald, and Gus breathed huge sighs of relief before running over to them.

"You're alive!" Donald exclaimed happily as the five toons hugged the two humans.

"We sure are!" chuckled Sora.

"But... how?" asked Goofy, confused.

"We covered our heads with our arms." replied Sora as they exited the hug.

"Plus, the cartoon physics in this world rubbed off on us a little bit." added Roxas.

"Hmm. Makes sense." shrugged Oswald.

Mickey then casted cure spells on Sora and Roxas, which fixed up their hair and clothes and healed and removed any traces of scuffs, scratches, or even dust.

"How are you feeling Mickey?" asked Sora in concern.

"Empty in the inside since I let the Blot take my heart to save you guys, but happy that you're ok." replied Mickey with a smile.

"Gotta say, that was really brave." complimented Roxas.

"Well I couldn't let you guys suffer from one of my mistakes." Mickey shrugged.

"Speaking of which..." mumbled Gus as he pointed to the Shadow Blot who was now far away in the distance.

Oswald gasped in horror and realization as he realized what the Blot was going to do. "Oh no. Oh no! He's going to absorb all the paint and destroy Wasteland!" he cried.

"And then he'll steal our world's light and cast it into darkness!" added Gus in worry.

"And then he'll head for Disney Town when he's finished!" Mickey cried in worry.

"The others will be exhausted from fighting all the Unversed!" added Goofy in concern.

"And who knows what kind of damage the Unversed did that they'll be too busy attending to!" added Donald in worry. "All that damage is will basically be a death trap once that thing reaches our home!"

Sora knew that they were all right. Riku, Kairi, Lea, and the others would be tried from fighting all the Unversed as well as protecting the townsfolk. Plus, all the damage those negative-filled creatures caused would indeed make things hazardous for another fight. Especially with a creature of darkness that rivaled Dragon Maleficent, Cheranabog, 50-foot Sark, and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. He clenched his fists as he addressed his friends with the only solution.

"Then it's up to all of us to defeat the Blot." he said in a determined tone. "We'll take to the fight it it itself."

"Are you nuts?!" Donald exclaimed in shock.

"We can't fight that thing!" Roxas said in shocked agreement. "We couldn't run from it when it grabbed us and flung you and me into a building!"

"That's right." Gus nodded sadly. "It took all of Oswald's power and the strength of all of Wasteland to contain it the first time."

"Yeah, destroying it might be different matter." added Goofy.

Mickey sighed heavily. "I'd hate to say this Sora, but they're right. The Blot's too strong. We can;t defeat it, even with all of us together." he said sadly to Sora. "I created a monster."

Sora was surprised that King Mickey Mouse of all people was just going to give up like that. He knew that Mickey needed motivation. The kind that would make Mickey confident enough to face his fears and correct his mistake. And the kind that would allow his friends to follow the mouse in victory over the inky monster.

"Don't say that Mickey! Sure, you created the Blot. But so what? We all make mistakes all the time. And we try to correct them!" Sora said in a motivated tone. "And this is your chance to make thing right again. You've never given up on a fight for what's right before, so why start now? You owe Oswald, Gus, and Wasteland so much from Thinner Disaster's impact. You can make things right again!"

Mickey was shocked by Sora's motivating words. As were Roxas, Donald, Goofy, and Gus.

Sora then smiled encouragingly. "And we'll be there to support you to the end." he added.

Mickey then had a brave determined look cross his face. "You're right Sora! The Blot's creation and mess it caused to Wasteland was my fault. I must make things right. This world and its people deserve it!"

Mickey turned towards the others. "Are you ready to stop the Blot?" he asked.

After a few seconds, Roxas was the first to nod in determination. Donald, Goofy, and Gus nodded as well.

Sora and Mickey beamed.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Sora exclaimed.

As the group cheered, Roxas noticed that something was amiss. "Uh... where's Oswald?" he asked the group.

Sora, Gus, and the Disney Town trio looked back at Roxas and their eyes widened as they realized he was right.

"Oh dear." sighed Gus. "Oswald must've run off on his own."

"We'd better find him." said Goofy.

"Definitely." Mickey nodded in agreement. "And I must give him a proper apology. I owe him so much for what's happened." Then Mickey realized something else as he turned to Gus. "Gus, I'm really sorry for what I did to your home." he said apologetically.

Gus smiled. "Apology accepted Mickey. Like Sora said, we all make mistakes. And we all try to correct them."

Mickey smiled back. "Thanks Gus."

Gus chuckled. "No problem." he then addressed the whole group. "Alright everyone, I have a pretty good idea where Oswald may have run off to."

With that said, Sora, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy ran after Gus to find Oswald. It was now only a matter of time before the eight of them would all face the Blot in this Shadow War.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Rate and review, and I'll see ya soon!**_

_**(1) Tiny Toon Adventures episode "Henry Youngman"**_

_**(2) Thomas and Friends episode "Haunted Henry"**_

_**(3) Kingdom Hearts II - During the Heartless battles where Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, and Tifa assist you**_

_**(4) The Blues Brothers – Phone booth scene**_


	8. Chapter 8: Brothers Again

Sora, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Gus emerged from a projection screen onto the ground.

"Perfect. Mean Street." said Gus. "Oswald should be here."

"Is this where he goes sometimes?" asked Sora as he and his friends looked around the run-down town.

"Sometimes indeed." nodded Gus.

Then a thought came to Goofy's mind. "Say, why do you think the Blot only took your heart Mickey?" he asked towards his mouse friend.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. It could've taken mine, Sora's, Donald's or Goofy's." he added.

Donald shuddered at the idea. After barley seeing the Blot literally take Mickey;'s heart outta him, he couldn't imagine how painful it was.

Sora pondered the idea before he he had a theory. "Maybe he wanted it because Mickey was his creator. He did create him by accident." he said.

"Possibly." nodded Mickey.

"Having a hear for a trophy... that's just sick." grumbled Roxas.

"Wasn't like the same thing with Xemnas with Kingdom Hearts?" asked Sora.

Roxas thought about that statement before saying, "Good point."

Goofy then seemed to notice something in the distance before exclaiming, "Hey fellers! I found him!"

Sora, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Gus looked in Goofy's direction. There, they spotted Oswald. He appeared to be looking up at a bronze statue of a tall man with a mustache and a suit. Sora, Roxas, and the Disney Castle trio recognized the statue immediately, as Disney Town had one near the entrance to the castle. The only difference was that instead of Mickey, the man was holding Oswald's hand.

"Wow..." Mickey murmured in surprise. "Oswald has a statue of Dad as well..."

"Well why wouldn't he?" asked Sora. "I mean, Walt Disney is your Dad after all." he pointed out.

Mickey knew Sora was right as he nodded in agreement.

The group of six approached Oswald. The rabbit turned to face them with a grumpy expression. "You know, I'm starting to see why he liked you more." he said to them, indicating towards the statue.

Mickey shook his head. "Oswald, you know that's not true. Dad loved both of us equally, along with Amelia. Mom did too."

"Who's Amelia?" asked Sora. Roxas shared his expression as well.

Mickey and Oswald faced the two confused boys.

"Our sister." replied Oswald. "Amelia Felicity Mouse. She's older than the both of us and is mickey's blood sibling and my half-blood sibling."

"She moved away from Disney Town with her sons Mortie and Ferdie after she got remarried. That's usually why I don't talk about her often." added Mickey.

"Well that's interesting." said Sora with a small smile.

Mickey smiled a little as well as he turned back to Oswald.

"Um, can we focus?! Deadly peril... remember!" shouted Gus in a panic.

But his panicked tone went ignored as everyone could sense some sort off tension between Mickey and Oswald.

"Well, we got all the rocket parts..." began Mickey before his brother interrupted him.

"Ya know, folks around here would die for a heart." said Oswald before he turned back to Mickey with an incredulous expression. "But you juts gave yours! Sora, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy, I get, bur for a gremlin you just met and your own brother, who's been hostile towards you since you arrived here?!"

Mickey smiled. "You would've done the same." he pointed out.

"I would... for my honeybunch Ortensia. But you..." Oswald sighed. "And now you're stuck here."

"But we can still fix this!" Sora said, determined.

"Yeah, can we launch the rocket now?!" asked Gus.

"The rocket is useless!" Oswald exclaimed. "Don't you get it?! We've lost! It's over! The Blot will destroy everything!"

"So that's it? You're gonna give up without a fight?" asked Mickey in disbelief.

"Fight?!" Oswald exclaimed incredulously. "We can't even reach the Blot! It's basically a giant Heartless! How do expect we fight that?!"

"We'll figure out something." said Goofy.

"How about the magic from our Keyblades?" suggested Roxas.

Sora beamed. "Yeah! Is the Shadow Blot is a Heartless itself, our power of light should be able to defeat it, just like any other Heartless."

"We'd be taking the fight to the Blot." Roxas said with a smirk.

The five Disney toons all pondered Sora and Roxas' idea.

"It could work." nodded Donald.

"Only problem is, it could regain it's strength by absorbing all the paint in Wasteland." Oswald pointed out.

"As well as drawing more darkness when it eventually steals Wasteland's light." added Mickey.

"Then we'll just have to destroy that thing before it can." said Roxas.

"Yeah!" nodded Goofy. "We outnumber it 7-1."

"But we're gonna need more than just all of our magic from our Keyblades." sighed Mickey. "Even when combined, it won't be enough."

"Then we'll just need a boost in power." said Sora.

"Yeah, but what?" Donald asked.

Then, an idea flew into Gus' head. "I remember seeing some fireworks in Dark Beauty Castle." he said to the group. "If we can fill them with the power of light from your Keyblades and staff, then shoot it at the Blot, it should be enough to finish it off for good! It won't have a chance to recover after it takes all that damage!"

"Yeah!" Sora exclaimed with a smile.

"It could work!" Goofy said in agreement.

"It doesn't stand a chance." Donald said with a smug smile.

"Fireworks." chuckled Roxas. "That'll be the third time they've helped us against an enemy or more."

"Right! Let's go!" said Sora, determined.

"Yeah, we've got another Shadow War to win!" said Donald in agreement.

With that said, Sora, Mickey, Roxas, Donald, Goofy, and Gus rushed back to the projector.

Oswald stayed behind for a bit. There was something he knew he had to get of his chest. "Mickey, wait!" he called.

Mickey skidded to a stop before facing his brother. "Yeah Oswald?" he called.

Oswald walked over to Mickey and looked into his eyes. Then, he said something that took Mickey by great surprise. "Mickey... I'm sorry."

Mickey's eyes widened in shock. "W-What?..." he asked.

Oswald sighed heavily. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you ever since you cam here... by accident. I now know what you did was an accident. You didn't mean to do this. And I know you weren't trying to steal my life. Things just happened the way they did. You're a great mouse." He then smiled. "And a good brother."

Mickey was shocked beyond words.

Oswald then turned to face the stature of him and Walt. "Heh, I always thought that Dad favored you more when it came to his sons. But you're right. He did love us equally. Mom did too." He then turned to face Mickey again. "And he would want us to make amends, just like what you're trying to do." He then smiled. "And I can truly, honestly say... I forgive you."

Mickey gasped in surprise.

Oswald chuckled as he placed his hands on the mouse's shoulders. "I mean it Mick. We must put our rough past behind us." He then extend his hand out once again. "So whaddya say... _brother_?"

Mickey started speechless. He then smiled a little as he took Oswald's hand. The, to Oswald's surprise, Mickey dragged him into a hug. Oswald chuckled as he returned the hug.

As the two brothers hugged, none noticed Sora, Roxas, Donald, Goofy, and Gus had returned and were smiling at the heartwarming scene. Sora was also recorded the whole thing on his Gummiphone to capture the touching moment.

"Aww, that's so sweet." cooed Donald.

"Brotherly reunion." smiled Roxas.

Goofy wiped away a small tear from his eye. "So heart warming."

Soon, Mickey and Oswald separated their hug and turned around and jumped in shock as they saw their friends.

"Uh... how long were ya standing there?" asked Mickey, awkwardly.

"After Oswald called you back." replied Sora, flashing a cheeky grin as he pocketed his Gummiphone. "It's really nice to see you guys on good terms again." he added, smiling.

Mickey and Oswald smiled at their friends.

"Come on fellas. Let's move!" said Mickey.

Nodding, the group of seven rushed to the projector.

* * *

_Dark Beauty Castle:_

Soon, the group of seven emerged from the projector back in front of the castle.

"Back here again." murmured Sora.

"So the fireworks are in here?" asked Roxas.

Gus nodded. "Correct. And we're gonna need to find a whole bunch if were going to destroy the Blot for good."

"Well then, let's move." said Oswald.

Nodding, the group went inside.

After quite sometime, Sora, Roxas, and the five toons had found a whole bunch of fireworks. While Donald, Goofy, and Gus worked on a remote control to hook up the fireworks to, Sora, Roxas, Mickey, and Oswald used their signature Keyblades to fill up all the fireworks with magic so they'd be able to finish off the Shadow Blot for good.

Soon, Mickey finished filling up a firework with Kingdom Key D. He rushed over to where Gus, Donald, and Goofy were.

"Here's the last one." he announced.

"Ah excellent." said Gus. "Put them with the others."

As Mickey did, he noticed that they were one person short. "Hey, where's Oswald?"

"That's odd." muttered Sora as he and Roxas joined the group from putting their fireworks in position. "I saw him fill one of the green fireworks only a few minutes ago."

"We'd better find him." said Roxas.

"You go on ahead." said Gus. "Batteries in the remote are dead. I'll have them changed in a jiffy."

Nodding, Sora, Roxas, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey ran off to find Oswald.

* * *

It took a while, but soon, the group of five finally found Oswald. He was standing in a round room with large windows in one of the towers of the castle.

"There he is!" said Sora.

"What's he looking at?" asked Roxas.

They noticed that Oswald was looking at another statue. It appeared to be of a female toon cat with a shirt, dress, and a matching hat with a flower on top. What caught the five friends' attention was that she seemed to look horrified.

The five friends were curious as to why Oswald was looking at the statue. They walked over to him. Mickey cleared his throat.

"Hey Oswald." he said. "We got all the fireworks in position. Gus is just dealing with the batteries before we're ready,"

"Great." said Oswald in a sad tone.

The five were now concerned with the rabbit king. As they looked at the statue themselves, they started to see why.

Oswald saw them looking and sighed before saying something unexpected. "It's not a statue."

Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas gasped in shock and horror. Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"That's... Ortensia?" Mickey asked in horror.

Oswald sighed heavily before nodding.

"Oswald..." Roxas exclaimed softly in sympathy for the poor rabbit.

"What's left of her, after we bottled up the blot." said Oswald sadly. He looked at the statue once more, placing his gloved hand on Ortensia's left hand as he felt tears poor down his cheeks. He was able to save his home and friends... but not the person who meant the whole world to him.

Sora, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy looked at Oswald with sympathy, sad expressions on their faces as well.

Sora thought back to when Kairi had lost her heart and laid motionless in Hollow Bastion. He also remembered Goofy when he was knocked unconscious by that boulder and wouldn't move back in Radiant Garden. He then remembered Axel's death in the Betwix and Between, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Po unconscious in the water in Gongmen City, Doc Brown after getting shot at the Twin Pines/Lone Pine Mall in Hill Valley, Dana and Louis as stone statues at the destroyed temple in New York, Simba after getting stung by Sumu in the Pride Lands, and Roxas and Xion near death when they each only got half a dose of the potion in Twilight Town.

Roxas thought back to Xion's death in Twilight Town, the back-then-replica fading away in his arms. He also remembered Axel's death as well. He also remembered the events Sora had also remembered before he and Xion were in danger of fading away yesterday.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy thought the same things as well that occurred after Axel's sacrifice that Sora and Roxas were thinking. Donald also thought back to when Webby when she thought Magica had killed Lena and trapped her in the Shadow Realm, only the small girl duck's friendship bracelet as a reminder like Ortensia's statue to Oswald.

Mickey approached Oswald's side. Although he had no heart now thanks to the Blot as the only way of saving everyone, he could still feel guilt, sadness, and remorse inside him.

"I am so sorry." Mickey said sadly. "I really messed up." Despite what he and his friends had remembered, he couldn't imagine the pain Oswald felt, is he lost Minnie in a terrifying way.

Oswald shook his head. "You didn't mean to." he replied. "I believe that now. I've made my share of messes."

"Really?" asked Mickey, a bit surprised.

Oswald chuckled sadly. "Yeah. You created the blot out of carelessness and unleashed it on my home, and I let it back out out of blind anger and sent it back on another rampage."

Mickey chuckled. "Guess we really are brothers."

Oswald smiled. "Yeah. Like I said, I've made my share of messes as well." He sighed again. "I should've known."

Oswald the chuckled again. "Seems we both need some forgiveness again, Mickey." he said to his brother, extending his hand out once again.

Sora, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy smiled at the scene.

Mickey smiled as he also stuck out his hand. But before he could shake it, Oswald suddenly pulled away again.

"Wait. Anymore confessions?" Oswald asked, skeptically.

"No." replied Mickey.

"You didn't create the Mad Doctor?" asked Oswald.

"No!" replied Mickey, taken aback by that question.

"Kidnap anybody?' asked Oswald.

"NO!" exclaimed Mickey.

"_I don't know whether to be confused or amused by these questions."_ Sora whispered to Roxas, Donald, and Goofy, who shrugged in reply.

"Brain-swapping?" asked Oswald.

Mickey was about to respond when he paused. "Well... there was one incident back in 1995." he replied, sheepishly. (1)

Oswald was surprised by that answer, as were Sora and Roxas. But Donald and Goofy knew what Mickey was talking about. Before Sora, Roxas, or Oswald could ask, Goofy spoke up.

"It was just so Mickey could get some money for his and Minnie's anniversary." said Goofy. "But he was apparently tricked."

"But everything was resolved in the end." added Donald.

"Yeah, I'll tell you more about it another time." said Mickey. He then turned back to Oswald, who was still gobsmacked. "Just shake!" Mickey laughed.

Oswald smirked as he extended his hand out again. But before he could, an inky tentacle suddenly wrapped around his wrist.

The six were confused, but when they looked out the window, they gasped in horror as they saw what was outside: The Shadow Blot.

"It's the Shadow Blot!" cried Sora.

Suddenly, the Blot dragged Oswald out through the open window while another tentacle grabbed Ortensia's statue and dragged it out as well.

Just then Gus walked into the room. "Ok, here's the remote." he announced casually. But when he saw the Blot, he screamed in terror as the creature suddenly launched another tentacle in his direction. It wrapped around Gus, dragging him out the window.

Oswald and Gus screamed screamed as they and the statue were now dangling in the air.

"Oh no you don't!" snarled Sora, summoning Kingdom Key. He quickly tossed it towards the tentacle holding Oswald.

Seeing what Sora was doing, Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion and tossed them towards the tentacles holding Gus and Ortensia's statue.

The three Keyblades cut the tentacles, making the two toons and toon-turned-statue fall. Mickey quickly summoned Star Seeker and casted a gravity spell to make them slow down in their decent. He, Sora, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy quickly leaped out through the window as landed on the ground with ease.

Mickey ran over and caught Oswald, Sora and Roxas caught Gus, and Donald and Goofy caught Ortensia's statue before quickly moving it to the side away from the mayhem.

Donald and Goofy quickly rejoined their friends as Kingdom Key returned to Sora's grasp, and Oathkeeper and Oblivion returning to Roxas'. Mickey then summoned Kingdom Key D, Donald summoned Mage's Staff, Goofy summoned Knight's Shield, Oswald summoned Classic Tone, and Gus pulled out his large wrench.

The seven friends glared up at the Shadow Blot, determined not to back down.

"We're not going to lose to you!" shouted Sora.

The Blot grinned evilly and laughed in a growling like manor. Then it pointed down at the spot between it and the heroes.

Sora, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Oswald, and Gus were confused as they looked forward. They then gasped in shock as they saw what was in front of them.

There walking up to them, were the animatronic versions of Donald, Goofy, and Daisy! They smirked evilly as the walked up to the group, Animatronic Donald leading, Animatronic Daisy at the left, and Animatronic Goofy on the right. All three of them had their eyes glowing pure blood red.

"The animatronics!" Sora exclaimed in shock.

"I though we defeated you!" shouted Roxas, glaring.

The three robots chuckled darkly.

"We're not so easy to defeat." said Animatronic Daisy.

"And now that master has a new heart to power him up, he was able to increase our own powers." added Animatronic Donald.

Mickey gasped. "The Blots your master?!" he exclaimed.

"This was his plan before he was sealed away in that jug." said Animatronic Daisy before smirking. "I told you that the Mad Doctor wasn't our master this time. Although he had made me, Donald, and Goofy even better than we were originally were, we were all serving the Shadow Blot on the same level."

"And we're the last line of defense before any of you clowns can get near our master." added Animatronic Goofy.

Oswald looked pleadingly at the animatronics that were once his friends. "Guys, please! You don;t want to do this!" he said pleadingly. "I'm your best friend! The Blot will cause chaos and destruction to all the worlds if you let it roam free from our world!"

But the animatronics just laughed evilly.

"Something tells me that they don't mind what their master does with the worlds." muttered Roxas.

"Sorry Your Majesty." said Animatronic Donald with a smirk. "But we won't stay trapped here anymore!"

"Master will definitely see to that." said Animatronic Goofy in agreement.

Sora glared daggers at the robots, tightening his grip on his Keyblade. "Not if we have anything to say about that!"

The robots just smirked as Animatronic Donald summoned his darker version of Mage's Staff and Animatronic Goofy summoned his darker version of Knight's Shield. They and Animatronic Daisy got into fighting stances, ready for battle.

Sora and Co. did the same.

_(Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat the Animatronics_

_Party Members:  
Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_King Mickey_

_Roxas_

_Oswald_

_Gremlin Gus_

They all charged into battle. Sora and Roxas casted fire spells at Animatronic Daisy, only some hitting her as she did manage to avoid the rest. Donald fired several orbs of light to hit Animatronic Goofy, making the robot stumble a little bit. But in the process, Donald was hit by a dark orb casted from Animatronic Donald. The robotic duck fired more orbs of darkness, but was blocked away by Mickey before the mouse king fired several Aero spells.

Oswald attacked Animatronic Goofy with orbs of light. The robot dog was able to block some with his shield, but was hit in various exposed robot parts. Animatronic goof tried to perform his own version of Goofy Tornado, but was whacked in the head by Gus. Gus then ran over to Animatronic Daisy, who saw him coming. She side-kicked Gus away, but was blasted by several light spells casted by Sora and Mickey. Suddenly, the two were hit by a fire spell casted by Animatronic Donald. But before he could do anymore damage to the two Guardians of Light, he was bashed away by Goof's shield. Roxas and Oswald quickly casted curaga on Sora and Mickey.

After bashing Animatronic Donald away, Goofy used Goofy Tornado against his robotic counterpart. Animatronic Goofy retaliated by throwing his shield, which hit Goofy three times in the sides. But Donald casted a thunder spell to bring the one-armed robot down a few pegs. Animatronic Daisy suddenly attacked Oswald with a sliding side-kick. But while she was distracted, Roxas casted several orbs of light at her with both Keyblades. But Roxas was then attacked by Animatronic Donald bashing him in the back with his staff. But while that happened, Mickey and Oswald suddenly attacked by slashing the robotic duck by slashing him with their Keyblades.

Soon, the Animatronics were staggering. Animatronic Donald and Animatronic Goofy had dropped their weapons, which disappeared as soon as they touched the ground. Seeing his chance, Sora raised Kingdom Key into the air as both began to glow. Then, a patterned circle formed around him an the Animatronics.

"ULTIMA!" he shouted as dozens of orbs of light fired from his Keyblade onto Animatronic Donald, Goofy, and Daisy, finally knocking them flat on the ground, defeating them.

_(Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

As soon as the animatronics were defeated, Oswald suddenly gasped as he looked up to the Blot.

"Oh no! We're too late!" he cried out in horror.

Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Gus looked up in Oswald's direction and gasped as well. The Shadow Blot was surrounded by an aura of darkness which had spread to the skies, making them completely dark.

"Great Scott! He just casted our world into darkness!" cried Gus.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Goofy in fear.

But Sora, Roxas, and Mickey were determined not to lose.

"We'll deal with the light later!" said Sora. "Right now, we must destroy the Blot for good!"

"But how?!" quacked Donald.

"By taking it down on the inside!" said a determined Roxas.

"Are you all crazy?!" exclaimed Oswald.

"It's the only way!" argued Mickey.

"Once it's weakened, then we can launch the fireworks!" added Sora.

Mickey rushed up to his brother. "Oswald, we have no other option! Do it for Ortensia!"

Oswald wasn't sure, but at Mickey's encouragement, his expression became determined. "Right. Let's do this!"

Mickey smiled. But just before he could run towards the Blot, Oswald stopped him by grabbing the mouse king's shoulder. As Mickey faced his brother in confusion, Oswald said with a meaningful smile, "If we don't make it, I just wanted to say that I could never have asked fore a better brother. Half or not."

Mickey smiled as he and Oswald quickly shared a hug. Once they separated, they charged forwards and leaped into the Blot.

"Right! Let's do this!" shouted Sora.

Roxas nodded in agreement as he joined Sora in running towards the Blot before both leaped through.

Donald, Goofy, and Gus looked at each other before nodding with determined looks. Letting out battle cries, they charged towards the Blot and leaped inside it.

The Shadow War was about to end.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**See you soon for the final battle in this world!**_

_**(1) Mickey Mouse Short: "Runaway Brain"**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Shadow War

_**And now we have reached the Shadow War! Let's hope our heroes can do it! Also, sorry for not posting for a while. Work can be long sometimes and my computer's been acting up so I have to use another. Anyways, enjoy!**_

_**Also… Rest in Peace:**_

_**Rutger Hauer (Master Xehanort)**_

_**and**_

_**Russi Taylor (Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Martin Prince, Sherri, Terri, Fairy Godmother, Drizella, Mary Mouse, Young Donald Duck, Clara Cluck, and Fauna)**_

* * *

_Inside the Shadow Blot:_

Sora, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Oswald, and Gus soon emerged from the inky akin of the Blot. They found themselves in a doke-shaped area within the Blot's core. They saw a whole bunch of Heartless dripping in ink. There were Shadows, Novashadows, Darklings, Soldiers, Phantoms, and Red Magnum Loaders.

And up above, the seven noticed that there were three tentacles in the top center of the area wrapped around something that seemed to be glowing pink. Immediately, the seven knew what it was.

"It's your heart Mick!" exclaimed Oswald.

"Yeah…" Mickey mumbled in shock.

"And given all the Heartless that're here, it seems as though the Blot knew what we were planning." said Roxas, looking at the brigade of Heartless within the Blot

Sora clutched his free fist in determination. "That won't stop us from defeating it!" he said determined.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Right!" said Oswald. "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" the others said together, determined.

"Let's end this Shadow War!" shouted Sora.

_(Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat all the Heartless_

_Party Members:  
Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_King Mickey_

_Roxas_

_Oswald _

_Gremlin Gus_

Sora charged forward and slashed away three Shadows with his Keyblade before firing orbs of light at two Soldiers. Roxas followed suite by leaping into the air and then slicing away two Phantoms with both of his Keyblades. As he landed, the former Nobody then casted fire spells against a Novashadow. Mickey slashed away several Darklings with his Keyblade before triple-somersaulting into the air and then fired several more orbs of light at Shadows and Red Magnum Loaders. Then, Mickey fired away several Perla spells at a group of three Phantoms that flew towards him. Donald casted blizzard spells to freeze five Soldiers and one Shadow in place before firing a fire spell to destroy them all. He then spun his staff around like a bow-staff and knocked away several more Shadows before bashing away a Darkling. Goofy tossed his shield around like a Frisbee, slicing away three floating Phantoms before returning to his grasp. The king's captain then used Goofy Tornado to destroy seven Darklings that surrounded him. Oswald was slashing away any Heartless that came leaping towards him. Soon, the lucky rabbit was surrounded by three Shadows and Soldiers. Oswald smirked as he held up Classic Tone and casted Dark Firagaza to obliterate them all. Gus bashed and whacked away several Darklings and Red Magnum Loaders with his wrench. Suddenly, the gremlin was surrounded by four Novashadows. An idea popped into Gus' head as he began to float all around the Heartless, whacking them in the heads with his wrench, hard enough to destroy them.

The amount of Heartless began to increase a little, but that didn't stop the group of seven from fighting. Seeing that more were appearing Sora summoned Master's Defender and Mickey summoned Star Seeker.

Sora and Roxas combined attacks against a group of five Novashadows and three Red Magnum Loaders. Using all four Keyblades, the two humans chanted Blue Orbs of Light to destroy the Heartless. Once they were all out of the way, the two began slashing away several Shadows and Darklings that flew towards them. Mickey and Oswald also stag teamed and casted fire spells to blast away a swirling hoard of Phantoms. Donald casted his Fireworks spell to destroy seven Phantoms and Novashadows. Once that was done, the mage casted Thunderagaza which obliterated five Red Magnum Loaders. Goofy bashed away against several Soldiers and Darklings before charging into three Shadows in a row at full force. Soon, Goofy saw Gus get grabbed by a Red Magnum Loader. Quickly thinking, Goofy tossed his shield, which whacked the giant red Heartless sin the head. As soon as Goofy's shield returned to him, he leaped forward with his shield sticking out and bashed the giant Heartless away.

After a while, the seven friends regrouped together. They were exhausted from all the fighting, but knew that they had to keep it up in order to weaken the Blot. As Sora and Mickey casted cures on everyone including themselves, the Heartless began to surround them.

"Oh, there's too many of them!" cried Donald as he managed to cast a blizzard spell freezing seven Shadows before quickly casting a thunder spell to destroy them.

"We can't give up now fellas!" shouted Mickey as he quickly blasted away a Phantom with Kingdom Key D.

Sora then looked up to the tentacles holding Mickey's heart. As the brunette examined it, an idea flew into his head.

"I think Mickey's heart is the Blot's main power source!" he exclaimed. "That must be how it's able to summon all these Heartless!"

"So in order to beat the Heartless and the Blot, we have to free Mickey's heart!" exclaimed Roxas, getting the idea.

"Exactly!" nodded Sora with a smile.

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Oswald, and Gus looked up to the king of Disney Town's enslaved heart.

"They're right!" said Mickey. "Freeing my heart is our best hope to finally ending the Blot!"

"But we still have a lot of Heartless to deal with!" reminded Gus. Just then, a Soldier flew towards him, which he quickly bashed away with his wrench.

"Then we'll have to split up!" said Mickey. "I'll try to free my heart!"

"I'm with you!" said Sora.

"Me too!" added Roxas.

"The rest of us will take on the Heartless!" shouted Oswald.

"Right!" Sora, Roxas, and Mickey said together.

The three then charged towards the tentacles holding Mickey's heart, ready to slay any Heartless that got in their way. With six Keyblades as their weapons and working together as a team of three, things seemed to get a little easier.

Donald casted lightning spell to destroy a group of three Red Magnum Loaders. Then, he quickly casted Bind to hold six Soldiers and two Novashadows in place before casting Thundara to destroy them. Then, the mage leaped forward to whack away three Darklings then slammed his staff against a Shadow. Finally, Donald casted his fireworks spell again to obliterate four Novashadows. Goofy bashed his shield against as many Heartless as he could. Then, Goofy used Goofy Spin to ram away eight Shadows and two Darklings before resorting to throw his shield like a Frisbee once again to slice away several more Soldiers. Gus continued to whack away with his wrench against the creatures of darkness. The gremlin also managed to strike his wrench upwards against a Phantom. Gus then flew around the Heartless once again and slashed them with his wrench once each time he came around the ones that surrounded him. Oswald fired several orbs of light from his Classic Tone Keyblade against the last amount of heartless that surrounded him and his fellow toons. The lucky rabbit then casted Spark, summoning rings of revolving light crystals that destroyed four Novashadows and three Red Magnum Loaders. Then, Oswald summoned Raging Storm, summoning three fire pillars that annihilated the last of the Red Magnum Loaders. Seeing that only five Novashadows were left that surrounded him and his friends, Oswald got an idea. Suddenly, the rabbit king's ears began to move around his head like helicopter blades. Oswald flew in the air to get a good shot at defeating the rest of the Heartless. Holding Classic Tone up in the air, Oswald fired Ultima, which fired several orbs of light at the same time, hitting the Novashadows, destroying them.

As soon as the Heartless that surrounded them were destroyed, Oswald flew back to the ground, his ears no longer spinning. Gus, Donald, and Goofy smiled at their friend.

"Good work Oswald." said Gus.

"Yeah, you finished them off like a pro!" complimented Donald.

Oswald blushed at the praise. "Heh, thanks guys." He then noticed that Roxas, Sora, and Mickey were still fighting the Heartless that were trying to attack them and prevent them from reaching Mickey's heart. Oswald turned back to his friends. "Come on, let's help them get to my brother's heart!"

Nodding, Donald, Goofy, and Gus ran behind Oswald to help finish off the Heartless.

* * *

Sora slashed away four Shadows at once with both Keyblades. He then casted Orbs of Light against a dozen Soldiers and one Red Magnum Loader. He then spotted three Phantom Heartless lfying his way. Quickly, Sora chanted a blizzard spell that froze the floating Heartless that ended up crashing to the ground. Roxas spun around with Oathkeeper and Oblivion and sliced some Phantoms and Darklings that surrounded him. Then, he leaped into the air and casted a Meteor Spell to obliterate five Red Magnum Loaders. Roxas then slashed away three Shadows, five Soldiers, and double-slashed a Novashadow at least three times. He then tossed both Keyblades around the area, having them slash away as many Heartless as they could before returning to his grasps. Mickey leaped through the air and slashed away as many Heartless as he could. As he landed, he fired a Triple Blizzaga to annihilate a group of twelve Shadows. Then, seven Darklings came towards him, prompting Mickey to raise Star Seeker and cast Quake, which sent the Heartless flying back, but easily destroyed them.

Sora continued slashing away with both Keyblades until he was briefly free to get a clear look at the tentacles holding Mickey's heart hostage. Getting an idea, Sora thrusted Kingdom Key into the air. The Keyblade spun around until it slashed one of the tentacles away before returning to Sora's grasp. Suddenly, Sora heard what sounded like a roar of pain, which made him realize that the attack had hurt the Blot from within.

"That's one!" he shouted.

Then, a Novashadow came up from behind Sora while he was calling out to his friends. But before it could crush the Keyblade wielder, it was suddenly hit by a shield in the head and then struck with a lightning spell. Sora turned to see Donald and Goofy run up to him. Nodding, they raised Kingdom Key, Master's Defender, Mage's Staff, and Knight's Shield into the air and casted their Trinity, which destroyed the Novashadow Heartless.

"Thanks guys!" thanked Sora with a grateful smile.

"Anytime! A-hyuck!" replied Goofy.

* * *

During that time, Roxas fired away orbs of light at several Shadows before noticing six Phantoms flying towards him. Getting another idea, Roxas switched out Oathkeeper and Oblivion with Two Become One and tossed it up towards another one of the tentacles. The former Nobody's Keyblade sliced the tentacle away, causing the Blot to roar in pain again.

"That's two!" shouted Roxas.

Then, Roxas noticed two Red Magnum Loaders rushing towards him. As Roxas got ready to strike them, Gus suddenly leaped into the air and whacked both Heartless across their heads with his wrench. Before the two Heartless could regain their surroundings, Roxas quickly casted Magnet, which summoned a vortex that damaged them before being blasted into Oblivion by a fire spell.

"Nice work Roxas!" called Gus.

"Thanks Gus!" the former Nobody replied.

* * *

Mickey was firing as many light spells as he could to finish off some Shadows. Once they were finished, Mickey casted Transcendence to defeat a group of six Soldiers, damaging them with an anti-gravity field in all directions. Oswald ran up to Mickey as another Novashadow summoned right before them. Nodding at each other, Mickey and Oswald raised Star Seeker, Kingdom Key D, and Classic Tone, and both performed a combined Ultima, which obliterated the Novashadow.

Once that Heartless was destroyed, Mickey and Oswald looked up towards the mouse king's heart, which was still held by the intact tentacle.

"I'll get it!" declared Oswald.

But to the lucky rabbit's surprise, Mickey said, "No."

Oswald looked at Mickey, surprised. The mouse king looked at his brother seriously. "I was the one who started this mess and go you, Gus, Ortensia, and the others involved, I must be the one who fixes it."

Oswald sighed. "Very well Mick." he replied. Oswald then smirked. "But at least let me give up a boost."

Mickey chuckled as he dismissed Star Seeker and readied Kingdom Key D. He backed up several feet as Oswald cupped his gloved hands, and kneeled down slightly.

'Alright Mickey, you can do this.' The king thought to himself.

With a determined look, Mickey charged forwards running as fast as he could. As soon as his foot went on top of Oswald's hands, the bunny pushed Mickey upwards.

Mickey flew towards his captive heart, ready to strike the tentacle. He knew it was now or never.

"For Wasteland! For my brother! FOR MY FRIENDS!" shouted Mickey, bringing Kingdom Key D forwards.

With a hard slash, Mickey struck the final tentacle, freeing his heart.

_(Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

As soon as Mickey's heart was freed, everyone within the Blot heard it roar in immense pain from the final strike the mouse king gave it. Instantly, the remaining Heartless disappeared without a trace.

Mickey's heart fell down towards the ground, but was quickly caught by Oswald. The heart felt so warm in Oswald's hands. He had forgotten what it was like to have a heart. But to feel it again, it was… amazing.

Because Oswald was distracted by Mickey's heart, he didn't notice Sora, Roxas, Donald, Goofy, and Gus staring at him. But by the time he did, he saw that the five of them looked worried.

"I wouldn't blame you, ya know." came Mickey's voice.

Oswald turned to see Mickey standing in front of him, worry and sadness across his face. Oswald, looked at him in confusion, as did Sora, Roxas, and the three toons.

"I haven't done much to be worthy of a heart." continued Mickey with a sad tone. "Especially after what I did to you, your home, your friends, and especially Ortensia. So, if you took it I wouldn't stop you."

Oswald was surprised, but then understood why Mickey said that, as well as his, Sora, Roxas, Donald, Goofy, and Gus' worried looks: they thought he would take Mickey's heart for his own. Oswald did want to at first, but that was only for a short moment. He now knew that what Mickey did to Wasteland was an accident, as well as to the fact that the lucky rabbit had also released the Blot back into Wasteland. And he knew that Mickey never meant to "steal his life" as a famous cartoon character. And Mickey did try to correct his mistake, which was more than enough to show Oswald that his younger half-brother wasn't a bad guy. Just someone who wanted to atone for his unintentional actions. And Oswald did atone for his harsh treatment towards Mickey and his friends by forgiving them all and trying to start over.

Oswald smiled as he walked up to Mickey, extending his heart out to him. "If I did that, then I'd been just as bad as the Blot." he said. "Besides, this is your heart, not mine."

Mickey was surprised by the lucky rabbit's words, but smiled as he saw that Oswald really meant every word.

Then, the heart floated out of Oswald's hands and fazed back into Mickey's chest. Mickey felt a warm sensation flowing through his body as he now felt complete once again.

The two brothers smiled before giving each other a hug.

"Thanks Oswald." thanked Mickey. "You're the best brother ever."

"You're welcome Mick." smiled Oswald. "And so are you."

Sora, Roxas, Donald, Goofy, and Gus smiled at the scene before approaching the two kings, who had just separated their hug.

"Come on guys, let's get outta here." said Sora.

"Right." Mickey and Oswald said together.

With that said, Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Oswald, and Gus rushed through the Blot's walls to get ready to finish it.

* * *

_Dark Beauty Castle:_

As soon as the group of seven emerged from the Blot, they landed on the ground in front of Dark Beauty Castle and near the still-unconscious animatronics. They looked up to see the Shadow Blot roaring and gasping in pain from all the damage it sustained from losing its power source.

"We have to destroy that thing once and for all!" shouted Donald.

"Wait! We can't!" cried Gus.

"Why not?!" asked Goofy, confused.

"It trapped our world in darkness by stealing its light!" reminded the gremlin. "We have to try and get it back!"

"But we need the Power of Waking to do that!" shouted Mickey, realizing with worry that Gus was right. "And I don't have that power!"

"Neither do I!" Oswald gasped in realization.

Everyone was now worried. Just how were they gonna bring Wasteland back to the light? No one had the Power of Waking.

Sora seemed to be the most worried of them all. He had gone to eleven worlds to try and regain his lost powers and he still hadn't recovered the Power of Waking Master Xehanort stole from him. Roxas shared his other's worry.

Suddenly, Sora and Roxas heard what sounded like a loud heartbeat. Everything seemed to stop at once all around them.

"W-What's happening?" asked Sora, confused and worried.

"I-I don't know." replied Roxas, just as confused and concerned.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash. Sora and Roxas covered their eyes with their arms.

* * *

_Sora's Station of Awakening:_

As soon as the light faded, Sora and Roxas moved their arms away from their faces and gasped as they saw where they were.

"Is this… my heart?" asked Sora, confused.

"I think it is." replied Roxas. "But why are we here?"

Suddenly a small orb of a heart appeared before the two. Sora and Roxas were confused.

"Is that a heart?" asked Sora.

"Looks like it." replied Roxas.

The two approached the heart.

"Uh, hello." Sora greeted politely. "Who are you?"

_"A friend._" replied the heart. _"A friend who's here to help."_

Sora and Roxas' eyes widened.

"Whoa, it sounds just like you Roxas!" exclaimed Sora.

"Yeah…" said Roxas. "Uh, how come you sound like me?" Roxas asked the heart.

_"Because of our connection between us all."_ replied the heart. _"Think back to when Vanitas confronted you and your friends back in Disney Castle."_

Sora and Roxas were both confused, but decided to try and think back to that moment.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"But... that's not the only reason why we're here." Vanitas paused impressively. "Or, at least why __I'm__ here."_

_"What are you talking about?" asked Riku with a suspicious glare._

_Vanitas smirked under his mask. "Before Maleficent and Magica brought me back to life, they managed to resummon the Unversed." he explained. "And then, they found a world where they could use enough scream and sadness to help them reconstruct my heart while the witches reconstructed my body."_

_Vanitas then walked towards the group a little. Sora, Riku, Kairi Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Max, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Lea, and Myde readied their weapons. Minnie got ready to summon some light powers. Daisy readied her fists._

_"But yet... my heart still remains incomplete. I need something else." continued Vanitas. He then pointed his Keyblade at Sora, who immediately readied his Keyblade. "The half of me... that sleeps on inside your heart."_

_"What? What are you talking about?" asked Sora, confused, but not letting his guard down._

_"Oh, you wouldn't remember." replied Vanitas. "When you were little, you formed a special bond... with a boy named Ventus who joined your heart."_

_This took the group of fourteen by great surprise and shock._

_"Ven!" gasped Donald._

_"One of the missing wielders..." Naminé muttered in shock._

_"Is he sayin' that one of the missing Keyblade wielders is inside Sora's heart?" asked Goofy, confused._

_"How is that possible?" Sora asked in shock, placing a hand over his heart._

_Lea glared at Vanitas. "How do we know he's not lying?!" he retorted._

_Donald nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're probably just saying that so you can get to Sora!" he shouted towards Vanitas._

_"Well that's not gonna work!" said Riku, glaring hard at the masked man._

_Vanitas chuckled in amusement. "You three are right to assume such things..." He then suddenly moved Void Gear at Sora's chest even closer. "...but I know that I _am_ right."_

"Vanitas!"_Sora exclaimed. But as he spoke, it suddenly sounded like two voices came out of his mouth! He gasped as he placed his hand close to his mouth in confusion._

_Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, and Myde turned to Sora in equal shock._

_"Sora?" Kairi asked, worried._

_"What happened to your voice?" asked Donald._

_"It sounded like he spoke in two different voices." remarked Goofy._

_"And one sounded like Roxas!" exclaimed Mickey._

_"But... I didn't say anything!" protested Roxas, confused._

_"He's right, I'm standing next to him and he didn't make a sound!" Lea said in agreement._

_"But then, who-" began Sora._

_"Ventus!" Vanitas suddenly exclaimed, smirking darkly._

_Everyone gasped in shock._

_"What a strange place to slither off to..." Vanitas remarked as lowed his Keyblade, moved towards Sora, and raised his hand towards the brunette's chest. "...you insignificant speck."_

_Glaring, Sora, shoved away the masked man's hand._

_Vanitas chuckled darkly as a dark, swirling aura revolved around him. "Now... you will return Ventus to ME!"_

* * *

_Sora's Station of Awakening:_

As soon as the memory ended, Sora and Roxas gasped in shock. It was clear now who the heart was they were talking too.

"Ven?!" both asked in unison.

The heart chuckled softly. _"Yeah. It's me."_

"So Vanitas was right!" exclaimed Sora. "You've been inside my heart this whole time!"

_"That's right." _replied Ven. _"After me and Vanitas clashed and forged the __χ-blade, the efforts of me, Aqua, and King Mickey wrecked it. And I defeated Vanitas." Ven then sighed. "But in the process, it damaged by heart. I needed a place to stay while my heart recovered. And because I had connected with Sora long ago when he was born, his heart was the best place for me to reside in."_

Sora and Roxas did remember Vanitas saying that when Sora was born, he formed a bond with Ven and it fixed the boy's heart. And they also remembered Vanitas saying that because Sora was the piece that made Ven's heart whole again, that connection made Vanitas look exactly like Sora, except with lighter skin, gold eyes, and jet-black hair.

That was when Sora remembered something else from a long time ago.

_Flashback:_

_4-year-old Sora and 5-year-old Riku were resting in the sand on the back of Destiny Islands, more specifically the island where their houses were. They were looking at the stars._

_Sora wore a white v-neck T-shirt with blue edging, red shorts with a maroon pocket on each of the sides, and brown sandals with orange-yellow velcro straps._

_Riku wore a high-collared, blue-trimmed, sleeveless yellow shirt with a zipper that reached halfway down to his chest. He wore black shorts and white shoes with grey soles and blue stripes on both sides. Riku also had light blue wristbands on each of his wrists, along with a thinner, yellow band around each blue one._

_Riku got up and turned to his best friend. "Hey, I'm gonna head back."_

_Sora sat up. "Yeah, me too." _

_The two got up and began walking back to their homes. As they did, Riku suddenly noticed something as he looked at Sora. "Sora, what's wrong?" the silverhead asked, worried._

_"Huh?" the brunette asked in confusion._

_The two stopped to face each other._

_"You're…" began Riku, pointing at Sora's face._

_Sora blinked in confusion before feeling a tear fall from his eye. Sora touched his face to wipe away the tear. "That's funny." he said in confusion and sadness. "It's like something's squeezing me inside."_

_"Somebody up there must be sad." guessed Riku._

_"Up where?" Sora asked._

_"They say every world is connected by one great big sky. So maybe there's somebody up there in all those worlds who's really hurting, and they're waiting for you to help them." replied Riku, looking up at the sky._

_"Well gee, do you think there's something I could do?" asked Sora, innocently._

_Riku crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "Hmm... Maybe they just need you to open your heart and listen." he told his best friend._

_Sora pondered that idea for a moment. "Hmm... I dunno Riku, you say some pretty weird stuff sometimes, but I'll try it." he said confidently._

_"Okay." the older kid nodded._

_Sora looked up at the sky. And with determination to help, he closed his eyes. Riku smiled at his best friend before turning to the sky as well._

* * *

_Suddenly, Sora found himself in a station of awakening. Suddenly, Ven's heart started coming down towards him. But Ven's heart looked smaller than it was now because it was still damaged after his encounter with Vanitas._

_Sora cupped his hands and called out to it. "Hey. Can you hear me?" he called._

"I heard your voice."_ said Ven. _"It cut through the darkness around me."

_Ven's heart stopped as it came to Sora, the child reached out to it before having the heart float above his hands._

"All alone, I followed the sound, in a sea of light…" _he continued._ "…and found myself hear with you." _he added thankfully._

_Sora nodded his head in acknowledgment. _

"You gave me something back when I needed it most." _continued Ven_. "A second chance."

_"I did?" asked Sora, confused._

"But… now I have to go back to sleep again." _said Ven sadly._

_Sora looked at the heart sadly. "Are you sad?" he asked, hoping to comfort it._

"Would you mind if I stayed here with you?" _asked Ven, a bit of hopefulness in his voice._

_Sora nodded with a kind smile. "Sure. If it'll make you feel better." he replied without hesitation._

"Thank you." _Ven said gratefully._

_Then, Ven's heart flew into Sora's chest, fazing into his heart. Sora closed his arms to hug his chest. He then glowed a little as Ven's heart merged with his. Sora then closed his eyes._

* * *

_Then, Sora found himself back on Destiny Islands. Riku was still there with him._

_"Well?" asked Riku, wondering if it worked or not._

_Sora folded his arms behind his head. "You know, I think it worked." he said happily. _

_Riku smiled at his best friend as they both looked up to the night sky._

* * *

_Sora's Station of Awakening:_

Sora blinked in surprise from the memory.

"Sora, are you ok?" asked Roxas.

Sora smiled and nodded at his other. "Yeah. I am now."

The two then turned to Ven's heart.

"So how can you help us?" asked Sora.

_"The Power of Waking."_ replied Ven. _"You must use it to save Wasteland's light."_

Sora and Roxas frowned. "But Ven, I don't have that power." said Sora. "Xehanort took it from me and I haven't recovered it yet."

"And I don't have it either." added Roxas.

_"You never lost it Sora."_ said Ven.

Sora and Roxas blinked in shock. "What?" they asked.

_"You've always had it."_ explained Ven. _"Xehanort never stole it from you. It's been sleeping until it's needed. That's why Master Yen Sid never sensed it within you like he did with Riku, because it remained intact."_

Sora and Roxas were surprised. So Sora had the Power of Waking in him this whole time? But because it remained intact, Yen Sid had never sensed it after Riku woke the brunette up from is slumber after he, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Lea rescued Sora from the Organization's grasp.

_"And because you have it, I have it as well."_ added Ven. _"So do you Roxas. Xion too."_

Roxas and Sora blinked in surprise. They _both_ have the Power of Waking?

_"Call to it."_ said Ven. _"Use it to save Wasteland."_

Sora and Roxas knew that Ven was right. It was now and never to save Wasteland's light and eliminate the Shadow Blot.

_"_Thank you Ven." said Sora thankfully.

"We'll give it all we got." said Roxas.

_"Good luck."_ said Ven.

"And I know someday will get you back to normal." added Sora. "And we'll reunite you with Terra and Aqua."

_"Thank you Sora."_ Ven said happily.

Sora and Roxas just smiled as there was another bright flash, making the two cover their eyes again.

* * *

_Wasteland:_

As soon as the bright flash faded, Sora and Roxas found themselves back in Wasteland. It seemed at through no time had paced at all since Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Oswald, and Gus were still looking up at the weakened Blot and hadn't seemed to notice the two.

Sora turned to Roxas. "Let's finish this." he said determined.

"Right." Roxas nodded in agreement.

Closing their eyes, Sora and Roxas did all they could to call to the Power of Waking. Goofy suddenly noticed them.

"Hey fellers? Whaddya doin'?" he asked.

Mickey, Donald, Oswald, and Gus looked over to Sora and Roxas and shared Goofy's confusion.

Suddenly, the two humans began to glow. And then, above the Blot appeared a keyhole. Sora and Roxas then summoned Kingdom Key and Two Become One. Opening their eyes, they looked up towards the keyhole and aimed their Keyblades towards it. Two beams came out from both Keyblades and into the keyhole. As soon as they beams went through, there was suddenly a bright flash.

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Oswald, and Gus stared in shock at what had just happened.

"The Power of Waking…" Mickey gasped.

Sora and Roxas then stopped glowing as they dismissed their weapons. They looked at their surprised friends.

"We did it!" exclaimed Sora happily. "We saved Wasteland's light!"

"We sure did!" Roxas said in agreement.

The five toons ran up to them.

"Sora, Roxas," Mickey exclaimed in surprise. "You just used the Power of Waking!"

"Yeah." nodded Sora.

Before Mickey could continue, they suddenly heard a loud groaning noise. They all turned to see the Shadow Blot groaning in intense pain.

Gus pulled out the remote to activate the fireworks. "I'd say we finish the Blot once and for all!" he said to the group. He turned to Mickey and Oswald. "Care to do the honors you two?" he asked.

Mickey and Oswald smiled before trading mischievous glances. "We'd be happy to." replied Mickey.

Without hesitation, Mickey and Oswald slammed their fists down on the large red button.

The fireworks in Dark Beauty Castle suddenly launched into the air. They flew across the sky heading straight for the Blot. Before it could react, the fireworks exploded on impact, creating bursts of fiery colors.

The Shadow Blot screamed in pain as the fireworks continued to hit it. The bright explosions burnt away the ink, making tiny droplets rain down onto Wasteland until they were gone. The Shadow Blot was dead. Wasteland was saved. The Shadow War was over.

But the rockets still continued to fly through the sky. Suddenly, several came down towards the group. Sora, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy each grabbed onto some rockets and were taken into the sky, leaving strings of light and color across the sky. As the five of them flew above Wasteland, they flew the clouds and out of that world back to their own.

Oswald and Gus watched them go in awe. They also noticed that the last firework burst and colorful, magical paint rained from onto Wasteland, restoring it to its former glory.

Oswald smiled brightly. "We did it!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

Gus chuckled. "We sure did." he said in agreement. "Not only that, but you made four new friends and made amends with your own brother."

Oswald smiled. Then, the two heard what sounded like groaning. But the voice sounded… female.

The two friends looked over to where Ortensia's statue was and gasped in complete shock. There, standing on top of the statue's pedestal… was Ortensia! The toon cat was rubbing her head as she opened her eyes. They immediately went wide when she saw Oswald and Gus standing before her.

"O-Oswald?" she asked nervously. "Is that really you?"

Oswald beamed with happiness flowing through him. "Yes, it's me."

Suddenly Ortensia flew herself on top of Oswald in a tight hug and began to kiss his face happily. "Oh Oswald! I can't believe it! Oh I missed you so much! I was so scared!"

Oswald smiled as he returned the hug. "I missed you two Ortensia. But I'm here now."

Ortensia got off him and both smiled happily. Gus smiled warmly at the couple's happy reunion.

Suddenly, the three heard groaning noises. They looked over to where the animatronics were laying. Animatronic Donald, Goofy, and Daisy were slowly starting to get up. Oswald and Gus noticed that the three's eyes weren't glowing red anymore.

"Gawrsh…" mumbled Animatronic Goofy, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"Why do I feel like I was just hit by a truck?" groaned Animatronic Donald.

"No idea…" moaned Animatronic Daisy.

Gus turned to Oswald. "Looks like with the Blot gone, they're no longer corrupted." he said to the lucky rabbit. "I'll tend to them."

"Thanks Gus." nodded Oswald.

As the gremlin went over to tend to the animatronics, Oswald and Ortensia looked at each other lovingly before they embraced in a passionate kiss.

Everything was back to normal in the world of Wasteland.

* * *

_Disney Castle:_

In the Throne Room, the old mirror began to glow when suddenly, the rockets carrying Sora, Roxas, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey blasted out of it and through the doors out into Disney Town, the five friends shouting with excitement.

* * *

_Disney Town:_

After tending to all the town residents to make sure they were alright after the Unversed attack, Riku, Kairi, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Even, Ienzo, Seifer, Fuu, Rai, Vivi, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Chip, Dale, Ludwig, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Gyro, and Fenton had gathered in the town square. Fenton was now out of his Gizmoduck suit.

"Alright, everyone's safe." said Riku. "Now we can go look for Sora, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy."

"We just have to get them back." said Kairi.

"But are you sure going through that mirror is even safe?" asked Myde.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." shrugged Lea. "That won't stop us from getting our pals back." he added with determination.

"We'd have to be careful." said Minnie. "The Blot is very dangerous."

"No worries Queen Minnie." said Dewey confidently. "We can handle it. Plus, 'Danger' is my middle name."

"Really?" asked Hayner, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no." admitted Dewey with a sheepish look. "It's actually 'Dingus'."

Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Olette, Minnie, Daisy, Webby, Lena, and Violet giggled. Lea, Myde, Hayner, Seifer, Huey, and Louie burst out laughing.

Suddenly, the sound excited screaming filled the air.

"Who the blazes could that be?" asked Scrooge, confused.

"Wait." said Riku. "Those screams sound familiar."

Suddenly, everyone gasped as they saw Sora, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy fly above them on the fireworks.

"Is that-?" began Xion.

"Them?!" Kairi finished in shock.

Suddenly, the five friends steered the rockets towards the sky and leaped from them. They fell through the air and landed safely on their feet. Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas stood together and looked at their friends with confident smiles as the rockets exploded, making one of the most amazing entrances of return ever.

"We made it!" Sora exclaimed triumphantly.

"We sure did!" chuckled Mickey.

"Quack-a-roonie!" cheered Donald.

"SORA!" Riku and Kairi exclaimed together.

"ROXAS!" Lea, Naminé, Xion, and Myde exclaimed together.

"MICKEY!" exclaimed Minnie.

"DONALD/UNCLE DONALD!" Daisy, Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, and Louie exclaimed together.

"DAD!" cried Max.

Riku and Kairi immediately ran over to Sora and wrapped him in a big hug. Minnie did the same to Mickey, Max with Goofy, Lea, Naminé, and Xion with Roxas, and Daisy, Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby with Donald.

"You're all ok!" exclaimed Xion.

"We're so glad you're alive!" cried Kairi.

Sora, Roxas, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy chuckled.

"So are we." said Roxas.

"And Wasteland is safe once again." added Goofy.

Minnie gasped as she and the others separated their hugs. "What?! But I though the Blot was unbeatable!"

"It wasn't easy." admitted Sora. "But by working together, we won the Shadow War and restored Wasteland to its former glory."

Minnie was surprised. "And Oswald?" she asked her husband.

Mickey smiled. "We're brothers again."

Minnie smiled warmly. "Oh that's wonderful!"

"Wasteland?" asked Huey.

"What's that?" asked Dewey.

"And since when does Mickey have a brother?" added Louie.

"We'll tell you all about it later." assured Mickey. "But right now, let's enjoy the rest of the Dream Festival!"

Everyone cheered before heading their separate ways to once again, enjoy the festival.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Max, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, and Lea stayed behind for a bit.

Kairi turned to Sora. "I'm so glad you're ok." she told him. "I was so worried."

Sora smiled as he hugged her again. "Well I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere. As I promised you, Roxas, and Naminé: we'll always be together."

Kairi smiled before she and Sora embraced in their third kiss. Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Xion, and Naminé smiled warmly at them. Minnie, Daisy, Max, and Lea were surprised.

"Wait, are you two a couple?" asked Lea.

Parting their kiss, Sora and Kairi faced their friends. "Yep. It's official now." replied Sora with a cheeky grin, making Kairi giggle.

Lea smirked. "Well, then good for you two."

"Aww, you two are so cute together!" cooed Minnie happily.

"Thanks Minnie." thanked Kairi.

"C'mon, let's join our friends." said Sora.

"Good idea." nodded Riku.

Soon, Sora, Riku, and Kairi walked away, the silver teen patting Sora on the back saying, "Glad to have you back."

Sora smirked. "Thanks Riku."

Goofy and Max soon followed them, the latter saying, "I'm so glad you're ok dad."

Goofy smiled. "Aww thanks son. That really means a lot."

Mickey and Minnie then followed, holding hands as they walked.

"I'm so glad you and Oswald are on good terms again." Minnie said with a smile.

"As am I Minnie." smiled Mickey. "And I'm glad to be back here with you."

"Oh Mickey!" Minnie said softly as she and Mickey stopped and embraced in a passionate kiss.

As soon as they finished their kiss, the two royal mice continued to follow their friends.

Naminé turned to Roxas. "You wanna go on the rollercoaster in the same cart?" she asked with a smile.

Roxas beamed. "I'd love to." he replied.

Naminé giggled as the two made their way to the rollercoaster, unknowingly holding each other's hands.

"They make a good couple." Xion said with a smile, surprising Lea, Donald, and Daisy.

"Wait, you mean you don't have a crush on Roxas?" asked Lea.

Xion shook her head. "No. I'll admit, the thought crossed my mind, but I see Roxas as a brother. Just like you."

Lea smirked as he ruffled Xion's raven hair, making the former replica giggle before the two left to go on some rides.

Donald and Daisy watched them all go before the female duck spoke up. "Such nice sights huh?" she asked her boyfriend. "Lea being a big brother to Xion, Goofy and Max reunited, Sora & Kairi, Mickey & Minnie, Roxas & Naminé…"

Donald smiled while nodding in agreement. "Yeah, they sure are." Then Donald took a deep breath before turning to his girlfriend. "Hey Daisy, can I tell you something?"

Daisy smiled at the mage. "Of course Donald."

Donald took a deep breath before he spoke up. "Daisy, during all the times I thought I was gonna die, I thought I would never see you again. And I always wanted to tell you something that I've been wanting to get off my chest ever since we started dating all those years ago." said Donald, looking deep into Daisy's eyes.

Daisy seemed tense.

"Daisy," began Donald, gulping before he came right out and said it. "I love you."

"Oh Donald." Daisy gasped.

Suddenly, Donald felt Daisy's beak touch his own. The mage then fell into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Daisy. Donald and Daisy held their kiss for at least 20 seconds before parting.

"Oh Donald!" Daisy said happily. "I love you two!" She then frowned guiltily. "And I'm sorry if I come across as too impatient. I know that you have duties to the kingdom to your family, and to the other worlds. And I'm sorry for getting angry at you when you were absent for a year."

Donald was surprised. "Whaddya mean Daisy?" he asked.

Daisy sighed. "Lea told us about Marluxia and Larxene's plot to take over the Organization by forcing Naminé to manipulate Sora's memories. You, Goofy, and Jiminy just got caught in the crossfire. Riku also told me how the four of you had to sleep for a year so Naminé could fix your memories. It's just I really missed you, despite knowing that the mission was important."

Donald smiled as he stroked Daisy's cheek. "Don't worry about it Daisy. I forgive you. And I could never stay mad at you. I love you." he said soothingly.

Daisy smiled. "And I love you too."

Holding hands, Donald and Daisy happily walked to the festival.

* * *

Later, all the guests to the Dream Festival were in the town square. Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas had told their friends about what had happened in Wasteland _(though Sora and Roxas decided to save the part about Ven's heart being in Sora's heart for later)_. Although it was a lot to take in, they all let it sink in.

They were all gathered in front of a stage to hear who was gonna win the Million Dreams Award.

"I wonder who's gonna win." said Kairi, excitedly.

"It sure does sound like a big deal." remarked Myde.

"It sure is." nodded Donald.

"I'm wondering if there will be more than one winner." remarked Sora.

"That did happen over a decade ago." Riku pointed out. "When Terra, Ventus, and Aqua came to the festival."

"Yet it was only Aqua who accepted the award." added Lea.

"Shh." said Mickey. "Here comes Minnie and Daisy."

Minnie and Daisy walked up onto the stage.

"Attention everyone." Minnie called out, her soft, kind voice silencing everyone. "First, I'd like to thank you all for coming to the Dream Festival. And I apologize for the attacks from the Unversed yesterday. But don't you worry. It's all been taking care of."

She then walked forward a little. "And now it is time to announce what you've all been waiting for: The Million Dreams Award!"

Sounds of clapping and cheering filled the town square before dying down. Daisy handed Minnie a golden letter. Minnie opened it and her smile grew wider.

"Oh how wonderful!" she exclaimed. "We have more winners this year than we did twelve years ago!"

This took everyone aback.

"More than three winners?" asked Ienzo.

"Quite interesting." said Even.

"I wonder who they are." pondered Olette.

Minnie then cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Now then, the winders of this year's Dream Festival are…" She paused dramatically before announcing the winners. "Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald Duck, Goofy Goof, and our very own king, Mickey Mouse!"

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy gasped in complete shock as everyone applauded.

"W-We… we won?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"Congrats you six." said Lea with a smile.

"Yeah, you should be proud." added Pence.

Even Seifer, Rai, and Fuu smiled at them.

"Go onto the stage you lot!" said Max.

"Yeah, you earned this!" said Vivi.

Giving into the pressure from all their friends, the family of six walked up onto the stage and stood with Minnie and Daisy.

"Congratulations you six!" congratulated Minnie.

Sora and Co. didn't know what to say as they stood awkwardly on the stage.

"But… how did we win?" asked Sora.

"Because," said Roxas as he, Lea, Naminé, and Xion walked towards the stage, looking up at them. "You six travel the worlds to protect them from the darkness. You conquer such evil and whatever it throws at you and you always come out alive."

"You look out for all of us every day." said Lea.

"And we appreciate everything you do for us." said Xion. "It really shows how awesome you are as heroes, as friends, and as family."

"That's why we all voted for the six of you, making sure that all six were equal because we know that you're looking out not just for all of us, but everyone across the worlds every day." finished Naminé.

Sora and Co. were surprised. "Wait, you all deliberately voted for the six us?" asked Riku.

"We sure did." nodded Hayner.

"Heck, even _we_ voted for you." said Seifer with a smirk. Rai shared his smirk while Fuu simply smiled.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey felt touched by their friends' words. "Thank you everyone." thanked Kairi.

"Yeah, it really means a lot coming from all of you." added Sora.

"And now, the prize we've created for you." said Daisy. "It's a new brand of ice cream we created especially for you."

Then from the back of the stage came Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet, each holding a waffle cone topped with a scoop of ice cream. It was a rainbow colored scoop with brown sprinkled and what looked like shape of Sora's Kingdom Key Keyblade and Mickey's Kingdom Key D Keyblade, made out of chocolate sticking into it.

"Keyblade Crunch Ice Cream!" said Minnie.

Sora and Co. stared in amazement as the five ducks and purple hummingbird handed them each a bowl of Keyblade Crunch.

"We came up with the design not long after you and your friends left our stand yesterday." said Huey, handing Sora his cone.

"Uncle Scrooge had Gyro, Fenton, Uncle Ludwig, Manny, and Li'l Bulb work on the rainbow flavor." added Dewey, handing Riku his treat.

"It tastes just like cotton candy!" added Webby, handing Kairi her ice cream.

"We hope you'll enjoy it." said Violet, handing Goofy his ice cream.

Louie and Lena then handed Mickey and Donald their ice cream.

"Go ahead, try it." said Lena.

Sora happily obliged, taking the first bite. His eyes lit up. "It tastes amazing!" he exclaimed.

Deciding to take Sora's word for it, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy took a bite out of theirs. Like Sora, their eyes lit up too.

"Now _that's_ good ice cream." commented Riku.

"Absolutely delicious!" said Kairi with a smile.

"Tasty!" chuckled Goofy.

"Amazing!" quacked Donald.

"Very nice." said Mickey with a smile.

"Glad you like it." smiled Louie. Huey, Dewey, Webby, Lena and Violet shared his smile/

"We're so glad your enjoying it!" said Minnie.

"Thanks everyone!" Sora called out to the crowd.

The crowd cheered for the six world-travelers before resuming their fun at the festival.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Wow. After a long while, I finally got this chapter DONE! One more to go before the next one. Rate, review, and I'll see you soon!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Revelations

_**The last chapter! Lots of things will be covered here before the next story. Enjoy!**_

* * *

That evening, the Dream Festival had ended. The town residents had gone back to their homes to rest from the two day's events. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Myde, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Scrooge, Ludwig, Even, Ienzo, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet were gathered in the Throne Room. Chip and Dale had gone to the Gummiship Hanger, Gyro and Fenton had returned to Duckburg to head home, and Pluto was napping upstairs.

"Now that was one of the best festivals I've ever been to." said Sora.

"I agree." nodded Riku. "Despite the Unversed attacks, it was still pretty fun."

"How did you guys manage to get rid of Vanitas and Pete?" asked Roxas.

"And does it have anything to do with that burst water pipe?" asked Mickey, pointing to where the pipe sticking out of the wall was.

Riku, Kairi, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Minnie, Daisy, and Max looked over at a sheepish looking Myde.

"Uh, yeah that was me. Sorry." he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I used my water magic to make the pipe burst and shove those two through the corridor of darkness."

Sora, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy looked at the mullet-haired man with bemused expressions.

"Hey I was just trying to make sure Lea didn't tear them into shreds!" Myde said quickly, raising his hands in defense.

Lea looked away sheepishly, Xion patting his back.

Mickey smiled. "Aw that's all right Myde."

Myde sighed in relief.

Scrooge walked over to Mickey. "Don't worry King Mickey. _McDuck Water and Electric_ can fund the repairs." said the richest duck in the world.

"Thank you Scrooge." thanked Mickey.

"So how did you guys bring Wasteland back to the light?" asked Kairi.

Sora and Roxas shared smirking glances before the spiky-haired brunette spoke up. "By using the Power of Waking."

Riku, Kairi, Lea, Xion, and Naminé's eyes widened.

"Wait, you got your Power of Waking back?" asked Riku.

"And Roxas, since when do you have it?" asked Xion.

"I never lost it." replied Sora. "It just remained asleep in my heart since I didn't need it."

"And I gained it when my heart was still inside Sora's." added Roxas.

"Wait, what's the Power of Waking?" asked Hayner, confused. Myde, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Scrooge, Ludwig, Even, Ienzo, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet shared the teenager's confusion.

"It is an ancient power Keyblade Wielders use to awaken hearts from their slumber." came a familiar voice.

Everyone jumped most of them knew that voice. They all turned towards the thrones and saw… Master Yen Sid!

"Master Yen Sid!" Mickey exclaimed as he, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Naminé, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Scrooge, Ludwig, Even, Ienzo, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby bowed before him.

Seeing that the wizard was someone that had to show respect to, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Fuu, Rai, Vivi, Lena, and Violet quickly bowed as well.

"Master, it is an honor to have you here again." said Mickey, politely.

Yen Sid nodded as everyone got back up.

"I find it fascinating that Sora apparently had the Power of Waking inside him this whole time and I couldn't sense it like I had with Riku." said Yen Sid, walking over to the group before standing between Mickey and Scrooge. "It is also intriguing that Roxas had gained the power due to being within Sora's heart." he added.

"But Sora, how did you know that you never lost that power?" asked Mickey.

Sora knew that his explanation was gonna be hard to explain. So he decided to approach the answer differently. "First of all, remember what Vanitas said when he tried to attack us yesterday?"

Despite the confusion of Sora's question, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Myde, Lea, Xion, and Naminé nodded.

"Yeah, something about the heart of a boy named Ventus inside your heart." replied Max.

Sora nodded. "Well, before we launched the rockets to destroy the Shadow Blot, me and Roxas suddenly found ourselves in my heart." he explained.

"And there, we met another heart." added Roxas. He paused before adding, "_Ventus'_ heart."

Everyone gasped in shock.

"So wait, Vanitas was telling the truth?" asked Lea, shocked.

Sora and Roxas nodded.

"Fascinating." mused Even. "So Sora had three hearts within him for the past year."

"Indeed." nodded Ienzo. "Roxas, Xion, and Ventus. And the fact that he was able to keep them safe inside his heart without any damage at all is truly remarkable."

"And don't forget Kairi." added Riku. "Before Roxas and Xion, her heart was safe inside Sora's after Destiny Islands fell to darkness."

Kairi smiled as she pecked Sora on the cheek, making him blush. "Because I knew he was the one to keep me safe."

Sora chuckled sheepishly. "Thanks Kai'."

"Wait, are you two a couple now?" asked Huey shocked that Kairi had just kissed Sora's cheek. Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Scrooge, Ludwig, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Even, Ienzo, Seifer, Vivi, Fuu, Rai, Myde, and even Yen Sid shared his shocked look.

Sora and Kairi nodded with smiles on their faces.

Before any teasing could be heard around the Throne Room, Sora spoke up again. "Ven's heart has been with me for 12 years after his clash with Vanitas."

"And because Sora had connected with Ven's heart a few years before that, it was the perfect place for him to stay while it recovered." added Roxas.

"Well that would defiantly explain why you talked in two different voices at the same time when Vanitas tried to attack you." commented Myde.

"Are we able to talk to him like how Roxas and Naminé were able to from within your hearts?" asked Daisy.

Sora shrugged. "Don't know. I mean, Ven isn't my Nobody." H paused before a smile appeared on his face. "But it'll be worth a shot."

Sora closed his eyes. Everyone watched in interest.

_'Ven. They want to see you.'_ Sora said to Ven within his heart. _'They need to know that you're here.'_

Suddenly, Sora began to glow slightly, making everyone stare in awe. Then, a heart emerged from Sora's chest and stood in front of him. Then, the heart took the form of a teenage boy that looked exactly like Roxas, making everyone hasp in shock. He had the same style of blonde spiky hair Roxas had, along with blue eyes. His outfit was strikingly similar to Roxas' own Twilight Town clothes. He wore a jacket that resembled a fusion of Roxas' jacket _(white on the right side)_ and Sora's jacket _(black on the left side)_, also reminiscent of the Yin and Yang symbol. The collar of the jacket was red and pleated, similar to the collar on Roxas' own jacket. Underneath this, he wore what appeared to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wore a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also had a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection that appeared to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder. His pants were also similar to the pants Roxas wore, though his ballooned outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs, similar to caprice pants. These pants were colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He also wore an ornate, dull green and grey piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband that was, once again, strikingly similar to Roxas's, but with white edges as opposed to Roxas' black-edged wristband. He also had two crisscrossing straps on his chest, on which he wore a silver Keyblade Master emblem. His boots resembled an armored version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and grey. He also appeared to be glowing slightly.

Lea, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Even, Ienzo, and Yen Sid immediately knew who it was.

"VEN?!" they all exclaimed in shock.

Ven nodded. _"Yeah. It's me."_ he replied with a smile. He took notice of everyone that was familiar with him. _"It's so nice to see you all again."_ He then turned to the unfamiliar faces. _"And it's nice to meet new faces-"_ he paused suddenly when he saw Roxas, making his jaw drop.

Roxas' jaw equally dropped when he saw Ven as well. Everyone stared in surprise and disbelief when they saw the two together.

"Well… that's un expected." commented Myde.

"And it was strange how similar the three of you look." Lena said to Huey, Dewey, and Louie. "And how Webby almost looks like your identical sister."

"Same thing with Kairi, Naminé, and Xion." added Olette.

"And Sora and Roxas already." added Hayner.

"This is…" began Roxas.

_"…Unexpected."_ finished Ven.

"So… why does Roxas look just like Ven if he's Sora's Nobody?" asked Louie.

Everyone thought hard to try and think of an answer, but none came to mind. But then, Ienzo spoke up.

"I have a theory." he told the group.

"And what might that be?" asked Ludwig.

"Well, as most of you may know when someone loses their heart to the darkness, that heart becomes a Heartless while the body and soul become a Nobody." explained Ienzo. "But if their hearts are pure enough, then their Heartless and Nobodies can take form of humans, like when me, Even, Lea, and Myde were Zexion, Vexen, Axel, and Demyx back in the old Organization."

"Were they your Nobodies?" asked Violet.

Ienzo nodded. "But Sora seemed to be a different case when he released his heart to save Kairi and the other Princesses of Heart." he continued. "My theory is when he released his heart, Ventus' heart was still in it when it left his body. Then, when taking the form of a human body since Sora's heart was pure enough, it took the form of Ventus, creating Roxas."

"I see." murmured Even. "But because Roxas was a unique Nobody like Naminé, it was why he had no memories at all when he was in the old Organization."

"That's true." chuckled Lea. "Roxas basically acted like a zombie when he first came to the Organization. Could barely form a sentence."

"Hey!" Roxas mock pouted.

"And because he came from Sora, that's why Xemnas gave him a name that was the letters in 'Sora' scrambled around with an 'X' thrown in there." added Ienzo.

"Wait, did all the Organization members have X's in their names?" asked Seifer.

"Yep." nodded Lea. "Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saïx, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, and Xion. Xemnas did it for all of us."

"Well that would explain a lot." shrugged Sora.

Ven turned around to face Sora, but immediately his eyes went wide when he saw the brunette's face for the first time. For a brief second, he saw Vanitas in Sora's place, grinning evilly at him. Ven blinked before smiling.

_"So you're Sora."_ he murmured.

"Yeah." Sora nodded with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you Ven."

_"You too."_ Ven said with a smile.

Sora and Ven then turned to face the group again. _"As Sora was saying,"_ continued Ven, "when he and Roxas were in his Station of Awakening, I told him that they both had the Power of Waking this whole time. Xehanort never took it. But because Sora didn't need it at the time, it remained inactive."

Hearing what Ven said made Donald and Goofy trade a guilty glance for teasing Sora so much for his lack of progress before returning from San Fransokyo. This didn't go unnoticed by Lea.

"Alright, why are you two trading guilty glances?" he asked suspiciously, gaining everyone's attention toward the three of them.

Donald and Goofy gulped before the mage spoke up. "Well… me and Goofy may have, uh, teased Sora for his lack of progress after learning he lost his powers." Donald said guiltily.

"Donald!" Kairi, Daisy, Scrooge, and Ludwig scolded.

"Goofy!" Mickey and Minnie scolded together.

"Dad!" scolded Max.

Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Lea, Even, Olette, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet, glared at the two. Ven, Hayner, Pence, and Myde stood around awkwardly. Ienzo, Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi were just plain surprised.

"Sorry." said Goofy apologetically. "We just thought it was amusing that someone so powerful like Sora was so lacking now."

Max facepalmed.

"Yet the two of you didn't realize that your constant teasing may have brought Sora down a little?" asked Scrooge with a disappointed look.

"Honestly you two, Sora almost became corrupted by Xehanort after that old man stole his powers and you found that amusing?" asked Naminé.

"Seriously dad, you always told me that you oughta think before you speak." said Max, disappointed. "Sounds like you need a reminder about that."

"Same to you Uncle Donald." said Huey. "You're supposed to be the responsible one."

"Even we wouldn't do that." said Seifer, indicating himself, Fuu, and Rai, who nodded in agreement. "We respect Sora for saving our lives."

"You're all right." said Donald guiltily as he and Goofy turned to Sora. "We're really sorry Sora." Donald said apologetically.

Sora smiled. "No worries you guys." he said assuringly. "We're brothers, aren't we? Besides, what kind of brother would I be if I never forgave you guys?"

Donald and Goofy sighed in relief with small smiles.

"So now that Sora has the Power of Waking again, does this mean that he can be a master now?" asked Kairi.

This took Minnie, Daisy, Max, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet aback.

"Wait, Sora isn't a master like Riku, Mickey, and Master Yen Sid?" asked Max.

"No I'm not." said replied Sora.

"Why?" asked Hayner. "I mean, you and Riku both took the Mark of Mastery and only Riku passed as you told us yesterday. So how come Sora isn't a master."

"Yeah, especially after everything he's done." said Huey.

"Defeating Ansem." said Dewey

"Defeating Xemnas and the Organization." added Louie.

"Saving all the worlds from darkness." added Webby.

"And after all that he's still not a master?" Hayner asked again.

Now it was Riku, Kairi, Lea, Donald, and Goofy's turn to look surprise. Granted, they hadn't given much thought to Sora not becoming a master after he was saved from the new Organization's grasp, but given all the reminders Webby and the triplets mentioned, they were now just as confused as everyone else.

Yen Sid sighed. "The reason Sora isn't a master is because we thought he lost the Power of Waking." he explained.

"You _thought_?" Lena asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well to be fair, we didn't know Sora had it within him this whole time given that it remained inactive like Ven said." said Mickey.

"Good point." sighed Lena.

"Plus, Xehanort did steal some of his powers." Mickey added again.

"So wait, Sora failed the Mark of Mastery just because he lost his powers?" asked Pence, confused.

Yen Sid and Mickey nodded. But now everyone expect Sora, Roxas, and Ven were starting to give them disapproving looks.

"If I do recall," said Lea, looking at Mickey and Yen Sid. "Master Yen Sid said himself that he didn't know about Xehanort's interference in both exams. And yet, he still failed Sora and only made Riku master."

"That doesn't sound fair to me." added Seifer. "Take it from someone who is an expert in Struggle Bat about fairness, despite my dislike for some of the rules."

"If you asked me, Sora deserves to be a master." huffed Hayner.

"The title of a master is not one to just be given out at random." Yen Sid said calmly. "It is one that has to be earned."

"Well given Sora's past accomplishments compared to what I did in the past, he more than earned it." retorted Riku.

Mickey sighed. "Look everyone." he said to the group in a sorry tone. "I know it seems unfair that the title was only given to Riku, but me and Master Yen Sid thought that the Power of Waking would be important in the Keyblade War. And if we gave that title to Sora without that power, then he wouldn't chase after it."

"And we didn't know that it remained inactive this whole time." added Yen Sid.

Everyone sighed, knowing that Yen Sid and Mickey were right.

But out of everyone there, Riku wouldn't have it. "No." he said firmly. "You know fair well that Sora deserves the title of a master."

"Riku-" Mickey began calmly, but was interrupted.

"You only wouldn't give the title to him because he lost some of his powers!" Riku said angrily. "Sora has accomplished so much since his journey began1 He defeated Ansem, freed me when I was possessed, saved _all seven_ of the Princesses of Light, brought so many worlds back from the darkness, defeated Xemnas and the Organization as well as restoring it's members, did the Mark of Mastery correctly until it was sabotaged, and you still haven't given him the title. Compared to everything I did in the past, Sora has done so much that deserves to be recognized as someone who deserved to be a Keyblade Master!"

Everyone stared at Riku in shock at his angry outburst.

"As well as to the fact, both Sora and Roxas used the Power of Waking to bring Wasteland out of the darkness, proving that he _does_ have the power within him, and yet he still isn't a master." added Riku.

"Plus, after travelling all those words, he recovered the powers that Xehanort took from him." added Roxas. "I should know because I was still in his heart at the time."

Ven and Xion nodded in agreement.

Mickey took some time to register everything Riku said. Granted, he agreed with what Yen Sid said, but Riku's words made him think otherwise. Sora had been the one to accomplish everything the silverhead had mentioned, plus he proved that he _did_ have the Power of Waking in him the whole time. And apparently Roxas did too. Mickey knew that Sora deserved to be a master, but he felt as though Yen Sid still may not give him the title. But then, an idea flew into the mouse's head. Mickey smiled as he marched forwards. There was more than one master in the room afterall.

"You're right Riku." he said, making everyone surprised. "Sora does deserve this. And so does someone else."

"What are you talking about Mickey?" asked Minnie.

Mickey winked at Minnie as he approached Sora and Roxas. "Sora. Roxas. You both proved yourselves a lot these past couple of days." he turned to Sora. "Sora, given all your past accomplishments, and that you really do have the Power of Waking, as well as recovering all your lost powers, you really do deserve to be a master." He then turned to Roxas. "And Roxas, you have accomplished as much, including using the Power of Waking to help save Wasteland." He then addressed both boys again. "Not only that, but both of you helped save a world that's been suffering for decades and used that power to save it's light. As a Keyblade wielder, I have never seen anything like it before."

Mickey paused as he suddenly summoned Kingdom Key D.

"Therefore, I dub Sora and Roxas… full Keyblade Masters!" Mickey said to everyone, pointing his Keyblade to each teen as he spoke their names.

Everyone stared in shock. But none were more shocked than Sora and Roxas.

Yen Sid wasn't amused. But before he could say anything, Minnie walked up to him.

"Master, I know what you're gonna say." she said calmly before smiling. "But you and I, as well as everyone in here know that both Sora and Roxas deserve this. Don't be so stubborn about it. Be happy for them. And be happy that your former apprentice is making it happen just like you did for him and Oswald."

Yen Sid wanted to argue, but Minnie's soft look silenced him.

"Besides, don't Sora and Roxas remind you of a certain mouse and rabbit that were just as deserving of the title of a Keyblade Master?" added Minnie with a smile.

Yen Sid was silent for a moment. He sighed, knowing that Minnie was absolutely right. She, Riku, Mickey, Lea, Hayner, Seifer, and Roxas were right. He knew Sora was worthy of being a master. Roxas too, despite not taking the Mark of Mastery himself. And if someone who was taught by him could see that, then he knew that said someone was right.

So Yen Sid walked forward towards Sora, Roxas, and Mickey, making the three seem nervous. But to theirs' and everyone's surprise, Yen Sid smiled slightly as he said something that shocked them all.

"Very well done. Congratulations _Master Sora _and _Master Roxas_." Yen Sid said to the two, bowing slightly.

Sora and Roxas just stared in shock and disbelief. As did everyone else. Even Mickey was shocked.

Then Sora broke the silence as he turned to Roxas with a big smile. "Way to go Roxas!" he exclaimed, giving the former Nobody a side hug.

Roxas blinked. "Uh… thanks?" he replied, making Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Minnie, Daisy, Olette, Webby, Lena, and Violet giggle as his response.

"You're the first alternate being to become a Keyblade Master!" Sora exclaimed happily.

Roxas finally smiled. "Well you should be proud to Sora. You finally became a master yourself." he said to the brunette as Sora smiled.

Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Naminé, and Xion walked over to the two boys with proud smiles on their faces as they stood in between them, Mickey, and Yen Sid.

"Congratulations you two." said Riku.

"You both were great." said Kairi.

"Yep, you're now in the same ranks as Riku, Kairi, and Master Yen Sid." smirked Lea.

Sora and Roxas smiled. "Thanks guys." thanked Sora. "It really means a lot." Sora then turned to Mickey. "Thank you Mickey."

Mickey smiled. "No problem Sora."

Everyone else watched with smiled on their faces.

"They deserve it." said Violet.

"Couldn't agree more." nodded Fuu.

Then, Ven spoke up. _"I guess I should return to your heart now Sora."_ he said to the brunette.

"Oh yeah." nodded Sora. "You still need a place to stay until we find your body."

Ven nodded as he made his way towards the front of Sora before turning around to face everyone. "_It was nice to see you all again. I hope once my body's found, I can see you all again." _

"We hope for that too Ven." said Lea with a smile.

Ven turned to face Sora again. _"Thank you for always keeping me safe Sora."_

Sora smiled. "No problem at all Ven." he replied.

With that said, Ven glowed again before he was now in the form of his heart again, which flew back into Sora's chest and fazed with his heart.

"So how are we gonna get Ven back to normal?" asked Myde.

"Once we find where his body is hidden." replied Yen Sid. "Master Aqua hid it twelve years ago."

Naminé and Xion exchanged a serious glance and nodded at each other. "Speaking of Aqua…" said Xion.

Everyone except Naminé looked as Xion, confused.

"Whaddya mean Xion?" asked Goofy.

Xion and Naminé looked at Mickey.

"Mickey, while I was showing Xion around the castle, we found a certain picture in one of your albums in the library." said Naminé.

"Picture?" asked Mickey.

Both Kairi-lookalikes nodded as Xion reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the picture of Aqua and Mickey in the Realm of Darkness as well as the trinket. The mouse king's eyes widened in shock.

"You said you didn't know what happened to Aqua after she left to hid Ven's body and look for Terra." said Xion. "But this picture shows that you met up with Aqua during Sora's first journey when Ansem was causing trouble to all the worlds before the whole incident in Castle Oblivion."

Xion showed the picture to everyone who gathered around to look at it. Mickey now seemed very nervous while Yen Sid retained his stoic expression knowing that the truth was about to be revealed. Everyone turned to face Mickey. While some retained questioning looks, Sora and Riku seemed to be trying hard not to glare at the king.

"Mickey, did you meet Aqua in the Realm of Darkness two years ago?" asked Riku in a tone mixed in concern and shock rather than an angry one.

Mickey sighed heavily. It was time everyone knew the truth. Even those who didn't know much about it. "Yes." he admitted. "Xion and Naminé are right. I did tell you and the others that I didn't know what happened to her, Terra, and Ven after she left back when we were in Gongman City, but that wasn't _entirely_ true."

"What do you mean, 'entirely'?" asked Kairi.

Mickey sighed again. "It was after Sora, Donald, and Goofy first defeated Ansem and completed the final Keyhole." he admitted.

* * *

_Flashback, during the events of _Kingdom Hearts_ and _Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-_:_

_In the cave on Destiny Islands during the time they were cast into darkness, Mickey and Aqua were walking after having just found the Keyblade to darkness: Kingdom Key D._

_Aqua had medium-length blue hair parted slightly to the left, along with blue eyes. She wore __a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces and black shorts. She had two pink straps intersecting over her chest, with a __silver badge__ similar to badges also worn by Ven and Terra over the intersection. On Aqua's arms were white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wore a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wore black stockings reaching about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin. There were two strips of blue cloth draped over each of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner. Her silver boots were pointed and armored, with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each._

_Mickey wore __a black vest with white lining, two yellow buttons near the bottom, and a zipper that only reached about halfway down the vest. Under this vest, he wore a black, short-sleeved shirt, white-lined color scheme as his vest, though the cuffs of the sleeves were red. His pants were red and quite baggy. The pockets had white lining. The front of Mickey's pant legs were pulled up slightly by elastic, blue straps. Mickey's shoes were yellow, but the tips and lower halves were black and the soles were white. Each shoe had two blue straps that intersected over the top of the shoe._

_The two then stopped as they spotted something up ahead: The Door to Darkness._

_"Is that the one?" asked Aqua._

_"Yep." answered Mickey. "The door to Kingdom Hearts." He turned to face Aqua. "Welp, not the Kingdom Hearts you know. Not exactly." he clarified._

_His expression became serious. "But even though it's smaller, it's still the heart of many worlds." he added. "And even if it's not a complete Kingdom Hearts, we definitely can't leave it open like this, or darkness will escape and destroy the remaining worlds."_

_Aqua stared at the door, taking Mickey's words in._

_Mickey then raised Kingdom Key D. "It's time." he told the bluehead. "With this key and Sora's in the realm of light, we're gonna close the door." He then lowered it slightly. "Now, all we need it Riku."_

_"Sora, Riku." murmured Aqua, looking down as she remembered the little boys she met ten years ago._

_Suddenly, Mickey exclaimed, "There!"_

_Aqua was brought out of her thoughts as she looked to where Mickey was pointing to and gasped. _

_There, running across from them was fifteen-year-old Riku. Immediately, Mickey and Aqua ran after him before stopping several feet away._

_"That's everybody!" Mickey said with relief. He turned to Aqua. "Come on, Aqua-"_

_But before the king could finish talking, a giant Heartless tidal wave came bursting out of the ground. The two gasped, startled. Then, they gasped again as they realized that the Heartless were heading towards Riku, who didn't notice that they were heading straight towards him._

_Aqua quickly summoned Master's Defender and leaped into the air. She stood in front of the tidal wave and began casting a spell._

_"Back off!" she shouted as the spell was cast._

_Instantly, the Heartless were trapped in chains held by Aqua, who struggled to hold them._

_"Aqua!" Mickey cried in horror._

_"Go without me!" cried Aqua._

_"No, I-!" began Mickey in protest._

_But suddenly, the Heartless broke free and began to fly around the cave. Aqua and Mickey were swept up by the Heartless screaming in surprise and terror as they were flown about._

_Mickey fell out of the tidal wave and onto the ground, his shirt and vest disappearing. He looked up and gasped in horror as he watched the Heartless fly out the caves exit, carrying Aqua with them. _

_"AQUA!" he screamed._

_Mickey didn't know what to do now. He couldn't lose a friend again! He had just found her!_

_'Aqua…' he thought to himself. 'Don't worry Aqua, come back for you. I promise!' Mickey thought to himself as he rushed to help Riku, Sora, Donald, and Goofy close the door._

* * *

_Present:_

"…And that was the last time I saw her." finished Mickey in a sad tone.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Myde, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Scrooge, Ludwig, Even, Ienzo, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet stared at Mickey in shock at the story. Yen Sid said nothing as he just sighed in sympathy for what Mickey had to witness.

"She sacrificed herself to save me?" Riku asked in shock.

"Reminds me of what I did for you and your family last year, Pink." Lena muttered to Webby who nodded slightly, both still in shock.

"Why didn't you tell us?" demanded Sora.

Mickey sighed. "I had to respect her choice." he replied.

"But what about us?" asked Riku, anger rising. "We could've gone to help her!"

Mickey nodded sadly. "I know, but I had to make sure you all were safe first. And then Riku vanished, so I knew I had to save you so you wouldn't suffer the same fate."

"But what about afterwards?!" demanded Sora. "After we defeated Xemnas? You could've told us sooner! It's been 12 years and Aqua is _still_ there! Hasn't she suffered enough?!"

"Sora is right!" shouted Riku. "You could've told us, but instead you decided to keep it quite without realizing that Aqua is still suffering after a decade and two years! _You promised her_!"

That last sentence made Mickey feel like he was slapped in the face. He couldn't argue with that. HE suddenly felt like he was gonna cry from guilt and anger. Sora and Riku were right, Aqua had been trapped there for too long and he never made any attempts to go and rescue her, despite him and Yen Sid having their reasons.

Donald and Goofy weren't sure what to say. They wanted to cmfort Mickey for his guilt, but at the same time, they too were angry that he kept the secret about Aqua from them as well. Kairi was just as conflicted as they were. Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Myde, Even, Ienzo, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Vivi, Fuu, Rai, Daisy, Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet didn't know what to say as they just stood there. Minnie went over to Mickey to comfort him.

Luckily, Lea decided to speak up for Mickey. "Listen to yourselves, guys." he said seriously, making everyone face him. "The Realm of Darkness is not a good place to be in. Yes I know Aqua has been there for too long, but that place is not an easy one to get in and out of."

"But what about having the cloaks and the corridors?" asked Goofy.

Lea sighed. "Ok yes, they can help you, but the coats can only do so much to mask your scent." he replied. "Getting in and out is no easy matter. And if you remember from Mickey's story, the Heartless in there are more tougher than they are here or in any other world that's part of the Realm of Light. Heck, not even the Organization liked going there unless we had to. Not even Xemnas liked going there."

Roxas, Xion, Myde, Ienzo, and Even nodded in agreement with Lea's statement.

"Indeed." said Yen Sid. "Getting in and out of the Realm of Darkness isn't easy."

"But why keep it a secret?!" asked Sora.

And of all people, Myde decided to try and answer that. "Uh, maybe because you and Riku might try to stage a reckless rescue without a plan which would end up causing more problems than necessary?" he said awkwardly.

Everyone glanced at him in surprise. Usually, Myde wasn't one to give a reasonable explanation to such things. Not even as Demyx.

"Uh, sorry, sorry!" Myde said sheepishly, putting one hand on the back of his head and waving the other. "Just thought I'd help make a point."

Yen Sid nodded as he faced Sora and Riku again. "Nevertheless, Myde and Lea are correct." he told them "The both of you would've stages a reckless rescue attempt and it wouldn't be easy to get into and out of the Realm of Darkness."

"But why didn't you tell us?" asked Donald, facing his childhood best friend.

"Yeah, we're your best friends." added Goofy, feeling hurt.

Mickey sighed sadly. "I didn't want you to risk your lives to try and make up for my mistake." he explained.

"You're saying that we couldn't handle it?!" Sora asked, aghast. "Mickey, we fought against the whole Organization and kicked their butts! We fought against Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, Titans, ghosts, skeletons, a god, and a giant demon dog!"

Mickey sighed again. Once again, Sora made a good point. He and Riku were pretty powerful. Kairi was almost as powerful as them. Donald and Goofy, despite not being as powerful, were pretty tough.

"At least I deserved to know since she saved my life." said Riku firmly.

"So did I." said Sora. "And I don't just mean because Data-Naminé said I was the one destined to save Aqua, but because of that promise I made to her years ago."

Everyone looked at Sora in surprise.

"Wait, you made a promise to Aqua?" asked Dewey.

"What are you talking about Sora?" asked Riku, forgetting to be angry at Mickey.

"Don't you remember when we were kids?" asked Sora. "We met Aqua one day when we were on the islands."

Riku tried to think back to that moment. "Hmm, sounds familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it."

Naminé walked up to Sora. "Perhaps I can help." she offered.

"What're you gonna do, laddie?" asked Scrooge, curious.

The blond-haired teen smirked. "Watch."

Knowing what Naminé was gonna do, Sora nodded and pulled out his Gummiphone and handed it to her. Naminé placed her free hand on Sora's head before turning on the device, then pressing the hologram mode, which showed young Sora and Riku running around on the islands in the center if the group. Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, Lena, and Violet were surprised and impressed.

_Sora and Riku ran under the boardwalk and Riku stopped. He had won the race. Sora caught up with him, stopped, and panted before facing his best friend._

_"One more time! You just got lucky!" said Sora._

_Riku just smiled. But before he could say anything, he saw something up above them. Confused, Sora looked up in Riku's direction and saw what he was looking at._

_There, walking along the boardwalk, was Aqua. She stopped when she saw the two boys. All three stared at another before Aqua smiled and leaped down to the sand, landing impressively, and making Sora and Riku jump slightly. Sora rubbed the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly._

_Aqua giggled as she looked at the two boys. Sora and Riku looked at each other in confusion._

"One of you might be special enough."_ Aqua whispered to herself. "Hey, you two mind telling me your names?" she asked the two._

_"I'm Sora." Sora innocently answered, raising his hand._

_Aqua smiled as she turned to Riku. "And you?" she asked._

_There was a small pause before the silverhead answered, "Riku."_

_There was a short pause as Aqua thought to herself, gazing at Riku just a little longer before looking down slightly. Sora and Riku traded curious glances._

_Then Aqua spoke up. "Sora, do you like Riku?" she asked the brunette._

_Sora smiled. "Of course I like him! He's my best friend!" he replied, making Riku smile._

_"Good. So then if something happens, and Riku is about to get lost—or say, he starts wandering down a dark path alone—you make sure to stay with him and keep him safe." _

_Sora and Riku looked at each other in confusion before looking back at the bluehead._

_"That's your job, Sora, and I'm counting on you to do it, okay?" asked Aqua._

_Aqua then reach out and petting both boys on the head affectionately, making them laugh. Aqua smiled at them warmly._

The memory ended as Naminé turned off the hologram and handed Sora back his Gummiphone. There was a long silence after witnessing such an emotional revelation. Finally, Webby broke the silence, but not the way anyone was expecting.

"Aww, you two were SO CUTE!" Webby cooed with her eyes becoming doe eyes.

Sora and Riku immediately blushed in embarrassment, making Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Olette, Minnie, Daisy, Webby, Lena and Violet giggle.

"Gotta say, it's kinda nice to see the tough masters as kids." chuckled Lea. Roxas, Donald, Goofy, Max, Hayner, Pence, Myde, Huey, Dewey, and Louie nodded in agreement.

"Webby's right, you guys were pretty cute." said Lena with a smirk.

"Uh… thanks." said Sora with a sheepish smile.

"Didn't your parents tell you not to talk to strangers?" asked Even, raising an eyebrow.

Sora and Riku exchanged a glance.

"Well yeah, but we weren't alone." said Sora. "My dad was in the raft he brought us over in. He was watching us the whole time."

"Your dad?" Riku snarked with a smirk. "As in the same guy who would doze off in the boat every time he would take us to the islands?"

Sora blinked as he remembered that his dad would sleep away whenever he would take him and Riku to the islands. "Well yeah, but we were in perfect view for him, remember?" he pointed out.

Riku just nodded.

"And what about you?" Kairi asked Riku jokingly. "Why weren't you being the responsible one? Your dad is a cop after all."

"She didn't seem like a bad person to talk to." shrugged Riku. "I guess she didn't seem like a bad kind of person."

"Lest we remind you that we were only 4 and 5." Sora reminded.

Kairi just giggled.

"So that was how the two of you met Aqua?" asked Donald.

Sora and Riku nodded.

"She was what inspired me to help Riku and any other friend I made in my life." said Sora.

"To always be there for them." Roxas said with a smile.

Sora turned back to Mickey. "You should've told us Mickey." he said seriously. "Reckless attempts or not, we could've figured something out _together_."

Mickey sighed sadly.

And once again, Lea stood up for the mouse king. "OK yes, he should've told you sooner. And yes, you guys could've probably handled the challenges in there," the redhead admitted. "But if the Heartless in there are as dangerous as Mickey said, then it could've been more than just a challenge to handle. I wouldn't be surprised if Mickey was basically haunted by what he saw down there with Aqua. And just the mere thought of it can be quite scary."

Everyone stared at Lea in surprise.

"That's… actually a good point." admitted Even.

Lea nodded. "Take it from someone who's sometimes haunted by all the bad stuff he did when he was on the wrong side, being used like a puppet." He turned to the former Nobodies. "And I know some of you know what I'm talking about."

Even, Ienzo, Myde, Roxas, Xion, and Naminé nodded in agreement with small sighs. The former witch was used to manipulate Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy's memories in Castle Oblivion, while Lea and the rest were tricked by Xemnas to follow him blindly. Lena knew how they felt as well, being used as Magica's slave just so she could get Scrooge's Number One Dime.

Lea, Ienzo, and Even knew that Isa, Aeleus, Dilan, and the somebodies of Luxord, Larxene, and Marluxia had also fallen victim to Xemnas' lies, and Isa _(as Saïx)_ along with the last three were now vessels for Xehanort's Organization.

"It's true." Ienzo said sadly. "Some of us are still haunted by all the bad things we did."

Noticing their remorseful expressions, Lea comforted Roxas, Xion, Naminé, and even Myde, Olette and Daisy comforted Even and Ienzo, and Webby, Violet, and the triplets comforted Lena.

Minnie turned to Mickey. "Is that true Mickey? You're still haunted by what happened?" she asked softly with hints of shock and concern in her voice.

Mickey sighed with a sad expression as he dared to look up at everyone again.

"Yes." he said sadly, making everyone gasp. Even Lea was surprised that he guessed right.

"Like Lea said, the Realm of Darkness was a challenge to get through." continued Mickey. "All the enemies me and Aqua had to get through were seriously difficult to face. And after Aqua was taken by that Heartless tidal wave, I… I didn't know what else to do. I wanted to get her back. I really did, but I knew that trying to get her back would be an even bigger challenge. And given how dangerous the Realm of Darkness is, along with the entering and exiting being difficult, and all the Heartless in there being tougher than outside that Realm like Lea and Myde said, I knew that it would be basically a death-mission." Mickey sighed as he felt like he was gonna cry again. "Almost every night after Xemnas was defeated, I'd sometimes cry myself to sleep, regretting not being able to get back to Aqua and save her from that place that might as well be Hell."

Mickey turned back to face his friends, tears snow streaming down his face. "I know you guys are tough, but I didn't want to risk losing you like how I lost Aqua, only… more tragically."

Everyone looked at Mickey in immense shock. Usually, Mickey was a happy and go-friendly toon with a positive attitude. But hearing this now made them see another side of him: a side if guilt, remorse, and sadness. Sora, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy had seen that side of him when it came to what happened to Oswald and the world of Wasteland, but this was something new. Mickey was haunted by failing to be able to rescue Aqua, despite it being her choice to try and save Riku, and how he would probably never be able to save her if he even dared to step on foot back into the Realm of Darkness.

Sora and Riku suddenly felt all their anger leave and replaced by guilt. It actually scared them to see Mickey cry, despite it not being a total meltdown. He might as well have done that when they yelled at him back in Gongmen City, had it not been for Po and Tigress.

Sora bent over to Mickey's level. "I'm so sorry Mickey. I'm really sorry I yelled at you for not telling us sooner. That was uncalled for. I can't imagine what you must've been going through, that being combined with what you told us in Gongmen City and when you remembered the Thinner Disaster. We should've realized that you were just trying to look out for us." Sora said guiltily.

"Especially me." Riku sighed, feeling like such a jerk once again. "It sounded so selfish of me and Sora to say that we deserved to know. And we took our anger out on you, not even realizing the other stuff that basically contradicted your attempts to save Aqua."

Mickey smiled sadly at his friends. "Thanks fellas. And I don't blame you for being angry."

Sora and Riku smiled slightly. Minnie smiled as she hugged her husband.

"Indeed." nodded Yen Sid. "It is natural for one to be angry when a secret is kept from them for so long that could almost change everything."

Hearing this, Huey, Dewey, and Louie traded guilty glances, being reminded how they took their anger out on Scrooge about what had happened to their mom. Donald also looked guilty on hearing this, given how he was the one who blamed Scrooge for it and isolated himself and the unhatched triplets from the richest duck in the world, despite him needing them the most to get through it. They now knew that Scrooge tried everything he could to bring Della back, but it was that blasted board _literally _dragging him away from his attempts to save Della, despite the fact that Scrooge didn't ace about going bankrupt if it meant saving his niece. Scrooge noticed their looks of guilt and smiled assuringly that all was forgiven, despite what happened e year ago, making the four ducks smile a little.

"But you should've had to live with that for a year all on you own." said Donald. "Take it from someone who had to live with the pain of losing his sister for 11 years."

"Donald's right." nodded Goofy. "We're your friends. We're always there for you."

Mickey smiled and nodded in understanding. "You're right. I'm sorry I never told you all sooner."

"That's ok." said Sora. "You had your reasons, and we understand now."

Everyone smiled as now the tension in the air was gone.

"But there's still the matter of rescuing Aqua." said Olette.

"Yeah." nodded Hayner. "I think it's time she gets out of that place for good."

"They're right." said Kairi. "But this time, we can come up with a plan, together."

Mickey looked up to Yen Sid, who surprisingly smiled slightly again. "Indeed. We must find a new way to reach the Realm of Darkness."

"Well, the only way one could get there would be the corridors of darkness." said Mickey.

Sora turned to the former Nobodies. "Are you guys sure you can't conjure them up anymore?" he asked.

Lea sighed as he shook his head. "Sorry Sora, but we can't. Our hearts belong to the light now. Believe me, when I tried to get to the Organization's castle to save you and be some back up for Mickey and Riku before Donald and Goofy arrived, it was very difficult to do. That's why I was a little late." he explained.

"Especially me, Naminé, and Xion." added Roxas. "We've been in your hearts so long that we're used to your light."

Xion and Naminé nodded in agreement.

"And I could barely summon them when it came to getting those vessels for Even and Ienzo." added Myde. "The last one I tried summoning took me three minutes when it should really take once second."

"And while me and Ienzo still have our weapons from when we were Nobodies like Lea and Myde, we too are unable to summon a corridor." added Even.

Ienzo nodded in agreement.

"What about Aeleus and Dilan?" asked Riku.

"Same thing goes for them." replied Ienzo. "Before me and Even left for Twilight Town, we all tried to see if we still could after Even and Dilan finally woke up. Like Even said, we all still retain our Nobody weapons, but no ability to summon a corridor."

"Well that's a dead end." sighed Riku. "There's got to be another way."

Everyone tried to think of something, but nothing came to mind. Then, Sora had an idea.

"How about instead of making a portal to the Realm of Darkness with magic, we make it with technology?" he suggested.

Everyone turned to Sora in confusion.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Ludwig.

"When, me, Donald, and Goofy were in San Fransokyo, our friends, the superhero team Big Hero 6 told us about how a man named Aliaster Krei tried to build a portal for teleportation research." explained Sora. "Maybe making a portal to the Realm of Darkness could work."

Mickey, Yen Sid, Even, and Ienzo pondered the idea.

"It could work." Ienzo said at last. "Master Ansem does have some research on the Realm of Darkness. We just might be able to make the machine to create a way to get in there."

"It would take a lot of time, but if we can create potions to extract alternate forms form hearts into vessels and inadvertently give them hearts, then we just might be able to do this." Even said in agreement.

"So we might have a chance at getting to Aqua?" asked Xion.

"Quite possibly." nodded Ienzo.

"But you'll need something to track Aqua herself so the rescue party can track her down." pointed out Ludwig.

"We have some trackers as well." said Ienzo. "Once the portals up and running we can use them to track Aqua down."

"But what about tracking her scent?" asked Huey. "The Junior Woodchuck Guide Book states that in order to track someone or something, you must follow a trail of some sort if available."

Evan and Ienzo traded smirks. "We might just have something that can help us." was all Even could say.

Mickey walked up to the Radiant Garden scientists. "Well then, best of luck to you two." he said with a smile.

"Thank you your majesty." replied Ienzo with a smile.

"Now that we know where Aqua and Ven are, all that's left is to find Terra." said Minnie.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Xion, Naminé, and even Myde suddenly looked tense. Everyone took notice.

"You guys ok?" asked Lena.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, y'know?" added Rai.

"Well…" Sora began nervously.

"We know what happened to him." said Riku, uneasily.

"But it's not what any of us were expecting." added Kairi.

Everyone traded glances.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Louie.

"Well…" Sora began again. "You know you Master Xehanort is an old man?" he asked them.

Everyone nodded.

"And you know how Ansem and Xemnas are his Heartless and Nobody?" asked Roxas.

Everyone nodded again.

"But don't you think it's a bit odd that Ansem and Xemnas look a lot younger that Xehanort himself?" asked Xion.

That suddenly stumped everyone.

"Now that you mention it, it does seem a bit strange." said Daisy.

Suddenly, Lea grew nervous. "Wait, I think I might know what you guys are talking about." he said to the tensed up group. "But just to be sure, where was the last lace Terra was seen?" he asked.

"The Keyblade Graveyard." replied Mickey. "Facing off against Master Xehanort."

"And wasn't there a man named Xehanort that looked a lot younger found in Radiant Garden?" asked Lea.

Ienzo and Even's eyes went wide.

"That's right!" exclaimed Even. "Braig led Dilan and Master Ansem to him the day he just appeared in the Town Square. All he could remember was that his name was Xehanort."

"I was only ten at the time, but I do remember working alongside him whenever we were busy with our apprentice duties." added Ienzo.

"What does all of that have to do with anything?" asked Seifer.

Lea turned to face everyone. "Well think about it, Terra was last seen in the Keyblade Graveyard with Master Xehanort. Then later, a young man with no recollection of his past shows up and says his name is Xehanort. And let's not forget that Ansem and Xemnas seen a bit young to be the Heartless and Nobody of an old man." he explained.

Lea then faced Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Lena. "Do you guys remember being old how Riku was possessed by Ansem to do bad things? And how Lena was possessed by Magica to do get the dime?" he asked.

Scrooge, as the kids nodded, as did those who were told the story.

Suddenly, Minnie gasped in horror as she understood what they were all talking about after piecing the pieces together. "Xehanort possessed Terra?!" she exclaimed

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed in horror.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Naminé, Roxas, and Xion nodded.

"Well, crud." grumbled Lea with a frown.

"We found out when we visited the world of Whitechapel." said Riku. "Ansem and Xemnas are the Heartless and Nobody of Terra when he was possessed by Xehanort."

"We met up with Terra's Keyblade Armor, the Lingering Will." added Kairi. "When our friend Ethan, who's a Seer, touched him, he had a vision about the events that led to Terra being possessed."

"Makes sense." nodded Yen Sid. "Seer's are known to have visions of just about anything when they're in contact with the supernatural."

Roxas then turned to Myde. "Says Myde, how come you seemed tense when Terra was mentioned?"

Myde sighed before confessing. "Because… Terra's part of the real Organization. Though he goes by Terra-Xehanort, or Terranort."

Everyone gasped again.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" demanded Riku.

"Riku, take it easy." said Kairi firmly.

Riku flinched. "Right, sorry Myde."

"It's ok." said Myde, waving off Riku's anger. "Anyways, I met him after the real Organization came back from the Throne Room after their failed attempt to make Sora their thirteenth vessel. Though, it was only brief. I asked Pete about him when he and Maleficent joined the group, and he said that Terra was once a Keyblade wielder who was possessed by Xehanort over a decade ago. At first, I thought nothing of it, but after hearing how Terra is a person needing to be rescued from hi suffering, I knew I had to tell you guys."

Mickey sighed. "Well, that would explain what Xehanort meant when he said that Sora and another one on my list of Seven Guardians belonged to him before we got Sora outta there."

"Now we know what happened to all three missing Keyblade Wielders." summarized Kairi.

"We will rescue them." assured Mickey. "After we get Aqua out of the Realm of Darkness, she can take us to Ven, and then we can find a way to rescue Terra."

"Man, a lot of stuff is getting revealed today." Dewey said to his brothers.

"You can say that again." nodded Louie.

Lea and Myde overheard this and traded glances before nodding.

"Since we're all revealing important things, me and Myde feel like now's the time we tell you something else important." said Lea, gaining everyone's attention.

"What about?" asked Fuu.

Lea sighed as he addressed the Disney Town and Duckburg residents. "It's about Magica De Spell." he explained. "We know where she is."

"You do?" Scrooge asked in surprise.

"Where is she?" asked Dewey.

Lea and Myde traded glances again before the Melodious Nocturne answered.

"She's… uh, well…" Myde began nervously. "She's sided with Xehanort and Maleficent."

"And she has all her powers back that she lost during the Shadow War." Lea added.

Everyone gasped in horror. But none were more shocked and horrified than Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Lena.

"No way!" exclaimed Dewey.

"Seriously?!" asked Webby in disbelief.

Lea and Myde nodded.

Lena seemed very scared. "No… this can't be happening… not again!"

Scrooge imminently ran over hand hugged her. "Don't worry lass." he said seriously. "I won't let that witch get anywhere near ye. Not again."

Lena then felt someone else hug her and looked down to see Webby. "None of us will."

Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Violet nodded in agreement.

Lena smiled warmly at the people who cared for her.

"If Magica's back then that means she may have a clear shot at returning here." said Mickey seriously before facing Yen Sid. "Master, we need to increase the power on the cornerstone so the villains we banished from our world can't return."

"And since Pete was able to return, he bought Vanitas and the Unversed with him." added Daisy.

Yen Sid nodded. "I will gladly help with that."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Hayner, gesturing to himself, Pence, and Olette.

"Yeah, if this Xehanort guy is gathering allies, then you'll need all the help you can get." added Pence.

Yen Sid pondered the idea. "You three do seem to work very well as a team."

"They did well with using three of my Keyblades temporarily when the Unversed were about." said Riku, which earned surprised looks from Sora, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"You did say that spell right?" asked Mickey.

Riku nodded.

"Maybe we can learn to one them for real." suggested Olette, which made everyone look at her in surprise.

"Wait, you three want to become Keyblade wielders?" asked Roxas.

"Well we do want to help." shrugged Pence.

Yen Sid thought it over. Hayner, Pence, and Olette did seem like they wanted to help. But have them wield Keyblades? Yen, he remembered how Lea suggested to him that he wanted to learn how to wield one himself so he could help during the Keyblade War.

Finally, Yen Sid nodded. "Very well then Hayner, Pence, and Olette. It will take some time, but with proper training, you just might be able to learn how to wield a Keyblade each." he said to the trio.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette immediately became excited, while their friends looked happy for them. Heck, even Seifer, Rai, and Fuu were happy for them. Lea noticed this/

"You three aren't jealous about those three getting Keyblades?" he asked.

Seifer shook his head. "Nah, I prefer Struggle Bats any day." he replied.

"Not very complicated to use, y'know?" added Rai.

"Indeed." said Fuu.

Sora smiled as he waked over to the trio. "Looks like you guys are gonna be wielders just like me, Roxas, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Naminé, Lea, and Xion." he said proudly.

"You got that right!" smirked Hayner.

"This is gonna be so cool!" said Pence excitedly.

"We might even become Masters like Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Mickey someday." added Olette with a smile.

"And I'll catch up with you guys in no time flat." Myde said suddenly, smirking.

Everyone turned towards the former reserve vessel in surprise.

"Wait, you want to be a Keyblade Wielder too?" asked Violet.

Myde nodded. "Yeah. I mean I have been learning how to try and wield one."

"YOU?!" Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Lea exclaimed at the same time in shock and disbelief.

"Oh thanks for the support." Myde said with a mocking pout. Then again, he couldn't blame them for the disbelief. "But it's true. Every vessel of Xehanort, chosen or not, gets to wield a Keyblade."

"Seriously?" asked Donald, skeptically.

Myde nodded. "I was gonna use it when we were fighting the Heartless, Unversed, and during Fruitball, but I just couldn't summon it. That's why I used my Sitar instead." he explained. Myde sighed as he looked at his right hand. "I just don't know how you guys do it."

"We just call to our hearts to do it." replied Mickey.

"It's also partly in the snap of the wrist." added Lea.

"Really?" Myde asked in surprise. "Well, that's interesting."

Myde began to move his arm around, when suddenly, he felt a small tingle in it when all of a sudden, through some water-like magic, a Keyblade formed in his hand! (1)

It looked like the top half of his Sitar with the yellow machine heads as the teeth, and the neck as the base. The guard was like the base of his Sitar with a blue handle that seemed to move around like water. Wrapping around the base like a scarf was what looked like water flowing around it. They keychain appeared to be a blue music note.

"Oh, there it is." commented Myde.

"_**WHOA!"**_ everyone exclaimed in shock. Even Yen Sid seemed amazed. It was Lea summoning Flame Liberator all over again.

"That was…" began Sora.

"…Unexpected." finished Roxas.

Suddenly, Chip and Dale came running in. Everyone took notice of their quick arrivl.

"King Mickey! King Mickey!" exclaimed Chip.

"Chip, Dale, what is it?" asked Mickey.

"The Gummiship just detected another world in danger of the darkness!" said Dale.

"Which one?" asked Riku.

"Hill Valley." replied Chip.

"Hill Valley?" Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy asked at the same time.

"Gawrsh, I hope Marty and Doc and the others are ok." said Goofy, worried.

"We'd better check it out." said Sora. "Let's move team!"

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi nodded in agreement.

"Stay safe Mickey." said Minnie.

"Thanks Minnie." thanked Mickey as the two shared a kiss.

"Come back safe ok Donald?" said Daisy.

Donald smiled. "Don't worry love, I will." he promised as he and Daisy shared a kiss. As the broke the kiss, Donald went over to hug Scrooge, then Ludwig, then Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby.

"Good luck Dad." said Max as he hugged Goofy.

"Aww thanks son." smiled Goofy.

"Hey guys!" called Roxas, catching the six world-travelers' attention. "Can I come too? I'm a Master now, and I think it's important that I should help too."

Sora smiled. "Of course Roxas."

Lea, Naminé, and Xion went over to hug Roxas.

"Good luck buddy." said Lea.

"Thanks Lea." smiled Roxas.

Then, a thought occurred to Sora. "Why do I feel like something's missing?" he asked aloud.

Suddenly, the mirror that led to Wasteland began to glow and fly up into the air, catching everyone's attention.

"There it is." chuckled Sora.

Webby suddenly became excited. "Are you gonna summon your Keyblade to seal our world from the darkness?" she asked, giddily.

Sora smiled. "I sure am." he replied, summoning Kingdom Key D.

"Oooooh weeeee!" squealed Webby excitedly, her face becoming frozen with excitement.

"Is she ok?" asked Lena.

"Uh oh, she's having a joy overload again." said Dewey.

Sora held out his Keyblade as a crown embalm appeared underneath his feet. The mirror shot a beam into the air, revealing the keyhole. Sora aimed Kingdom Key towards the keyhole, and a beam of light shot out from it and into the keyhole, making a locking noise heard.

"Bless me bagpipes…" gasped Scrooge.

Max, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby _(back from her joy overload)_, Lena, and Violet shared his awed surprise.

"What was that?" asked Violet.

"Our world is safe from the darkness." replied Donald.

"Now it's time for us to go." said Mickey.

"Take care guys." said Lea.

"We will." promised Sora.

With that said, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and now joined by Roxas, ran off the Gummiship Hanger.

"With that said, we must return to Radiant Garden so we can get started on that portal to the Realm of Darkness." said Even.

"We'll the train since the Heartless in Twilight Town dropped some munny." said Ienzo.

"Best of luck to the both of you." said Minnie.

"Thank you Queen Minnie." thanked Ienzo.

"And thank you for inviting us to the Dream Festival." thanked Even. "It was most enjoyable."

"You're welcome anytime." Minnie said with a smile.

With that said, Even and Ienzo walked off to the town's train station.

Yen Sid turned to Minnie. "We'd better head to the Hall of the Cornerstone to increase its power." he said to the queen.

"Oh yes indeed." nodded Minnie.

Yen Sid then turned to Myde, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. "After that, I will take you to the world where Kairi and Lea trained so the four of you can learn how to use your Keyblades well."

Myde, Hayner, Pence, and Olette nodded as the former dismissed his Keyblade.

"You think you can handle all the training?" Lea asked the mullet-haired Keyblade Wielder.

Myde shrugged. "I'll try. I may not like hard work but whatever it takes to help." he replied.

Lea smiled. "And don't worry. In the world where me and Kairi trained, we had all the time we needed. I'll be there to help you and the Twilight Town trio."

"So will me and Naminé." added Xion as she and the blond-haired teen smiled.

Myde smiled in appreciation, as did Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"And until the war happens you all will need rooms to stay in." said Minnie, addressing not just Naminé, Xion, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, but Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi too.

"Wait, you're letting us stay?" asked Seifer, surprised. Rai, Fuu, and Vivi also shared his surprise.

"Of course. You did help save the kingdom and keep your behaviors in check." Minnie said kindly.

"Plus, it's like Pence said, we'll need all the help we can get." added Xion.

Seifer and his group smiled. "Thanks." said Seifer.

"We'd be happy to help, y'know?" said Rai.

Daisy turned to Chip and Dale. "Show them to their rooms please?" she asked kindly.

The chipmunks nodded. "Sure thing!" said Dale.

With that said, Chip and Dale led Naminé, Xion, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi to their new rooms.

"With that said, I must return to the Bin. I have a late meting to attend." said Scrooge.

"Can we stay the night here Uncle Scrooge?" asked Huey.

Scrooge smiled. "Of course Huey."

"Oh boy! Another sleepover!" Webby squealed excitedly.

"But this time with all six of us." said Louie.

"Ooh, this oughta be fun." smirked Lena.

"Come on, let's introduce Lena and Violet to _Darkwing Duck_!" said Dewey as he made a mad dash to the screening room, Huey, and Louie following.

"Alright! Let's get dangerous!" exclaimed Webby as she dragged Lena and Violet away, the teen duck and violet hummingbird smiling at Webby's enthusiasm.

Ludwig turned to Scrooge. "I'll give you a lift."

"Thank ye Ludwig." thanked Scrooge.

Then, the two old ducks left the Throne Room.

"Now then, shall we head to the Cornerstone?" asked Minnie.

Yen Sid nodded.

After activating the entrance to the Hall of the Cornerstone, Minnie led Yen Sid down the passage, Daisy and Max following close behind.

* * *

_Lanes in Between:_

In the Gummiship, Sora sat in the co-pilot's hair, teaching Roxas how to fly the ship. Riku sat in the weapons chair while Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi sat behind them.

Mickey looked at Aqua's trinket as he held it in his grasp.

"Hang in there Aqua." he said to himself. "We'll rescue you soon."

* * *

_Dark World:_

In the Realm of Darkness in the Dark World's beach, Aqua sat in the sand. On a rock stood another person who wore a cloak similar to the cloaks worn by the Organization.

"Tell me, will you stay here?" asked the man.

Aqua turned to him before saying, "I can't shake the feeling that these waters touch another shore I've visited."

Both turned back to the dark ocean.

"The Destiny Islands." the man said thoughtfully.

Aqua was taken aback as she faced the man again. "You've heard of them?" she asked.

"Yes." replied the man. "They are quite lovely – a far cry from this wasteland."

Both smiled as they faced the water again.

"I'm staying. Someone will come for me." said Aqua, hope in her voice.

"These waters are the in-between of dark and light, it's shores the margins of day and night." said he man as the two faced each other again. "They brought you and I together, so why not also you and another?"

Aqua smiled. "Yes." she said softly as they gazed out at the waves once again.

Suddenly, the two heard footsteps.

"Huh?" Who's there?" asked Aqua.

"Hmm?" asked the man.

Aqua and the man turned to see Ansem/Xehanort, or rather, Terra-Xehanort's Heartless stroll up to them.

"You…" gasped the man as Ansem stopped.

The two got up to face the seeker of darkness Aqua got into a fighting stance as the man removed his hood. He had hair that was blond and worn long and slicked back. He also sported a short mustache and goatee, and his eyes were bright orange. It was Ansem the Wise. The real Ansem.

"Master, I must speak with you." said Ansem.

Ansem the Wise glared at Ansem. "'Master?' So know you mock me." he snarled.

"Do you recall those experiments of the heart you bade e cease?" asked Ansem, walking up to Ansem the Wise and Aqua. "Among the test subjects was a girl. She had lost her memory, just as I had." he added.

"But… you can reconstruct memories. You did with Sora." added Ansem. "I believe you have seen the girl's memories."

"What is your question?" demanded Ansem the Wise.

Ansem stopped and looked at the real Ansem. "Where did you put the girl?" he asked coldly.

"What girl?" Ansem the Wise asked with fake ignorance.

Ansem smirked. "Very well. If you won't tell me here…" he began as he reached out towards Ansem the Wise, only for Aqua to smack his hand away.

"I think you should go." said Aqua, glaring at Ansem.

Ansem looked at Aqua. "A lost guardian of light?" he asked before smirking. "You wait here… for the King and his foolish friends."

Suddenly, Ansem's Guardian appeared. It had been reconstructed after being destroyed in Hill Valley. I punch Aqua away hard. The Keyblade Master flew back before landing back on her feet in the sand. Ansem the Wise looked on in concern.

"Where's your Keyblade?" Ansem mocked.

"Don't need it!" said Aqua as she charged towards the special Heartless as fast as she could.

Aqua leapt into the air and kicked the guardian. But before she could do it again, Ansem's guardian grabbed hold of her, holding her upside-down.

"No more!" shouted Ansem the Wise.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard. Ansem and Ansem the Wise turned to see Marluxia walk up.

"Ansem. You are needed in Hill Valley. Sora and his friends are on the move again." informed Marluxia.

Ansem frowned. "And what of my former master?" he asked.

"Xehanort said to leave him." replied Marluxia. "Forget about the girl. We don't have any use for her right now."

Ansem nodded. "Very well."

As Marluxia disappeared through a corridor, Ansem looked back up to Aqua. "Poor thing. I mustn't leave you with nothing." he said with a smirk.

The guardian then threw Aqua to the ground. Aqua landed on her feet again. Suddenly, the guardian summoned a large dark orb and launched it. It hit Aqua straight in the chest, sending her flying and screaming as she landed in the ocean.

Ansem the Wise gasped as he ran over to the edge of the shore. He stopped and fell to his knees in sorrow, realizing there was nothing he could do now.

"Consider yourself lucky." Ansem said to the blond-haired man as he dismissed his guardian and walked through a corridor to Hill Valley.

Ansem the Wise sighed as he looked out towards the water.

"Aqua… I hope you will be alright." he said sadly.

* * *

_Underwater:_

As Aqua sunk down, she suddenly felt a strange feeling. She looked down to her chest and saw something dark beginning to grown around her.

"What… is this feeling?" she exclaimed softly.

Without another word, the dark aura consumed her entirely.

* * *

_(Epic Mickey Theme Plays)_

Directed by  
J. Tom

Written by  
J. Tom

Special thanks to  
Super Saiyan 3 Odd

* * *

Haley Joel Osment

Bret Iwan

Tony Anselmo

Bill Farmer

Jesse McCartney

Frank Welker

and  
Cary Elwes

David Gallagher  
Hayden Panettiere  
Quinton Flynn

Meaghan Jette Martin  
Alyson Stoner  
Tress MacNeille

* * *

J. Tom Presents:  
**Kingdom Hearts: The Shadow War**

* * *

_Mid-Credits scene:_

In The Castle That Never Was, Marluxia emerged from a Corridor of Darkness he was in the Grey Room where he saw Pete and Maleficent.

"Has Ansem been alerted?" asked Maleficent.

"Yes." nodded Marluxia.

"And Ansem the Wise?" the witch asked.

"Still trapped." replied the Graceful Assassin. "Not that it's any of our problem for now."

"Good." nodded Maleficent.

"How's Vanitas?" asked Marluxia.

"He's in the training room with Dark Riku." replied Pete. "And, we just got a new member to our side." he added.

"Is our thirteenth vessel already ready?" a sked Marluxia, and eyebrow raised.

Pete shook his head. "Nope. He's my new partner." he replied before smiling evilly. "And he just happens to be an ol' friend of mine."

Then, footsteps could be heard. Entering the Grey Room appeared a tall mouse with black and cream fur. He had a long nose with buck teeth. He wore an attire similar to Pete's, which was armor colored in shades of red and maroon overtop a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a vertical blue-violet stripe descending from the neck. He had on long brown shoes. His pants were also red, with light red lining, maroon lower legs, and two pouches on either front side. These pouches were attached to his pants by four pins, both sporting a silver, horizontal zipper. There was also a large zipper going down the front and reaching around to the back side of the pants. He also had two blue pauldrons, each sporting two gray bumps and a dark red area near on the lower section on each shoulder. Two bronze buttons at the top of his pants connect to two red suspenders that intersecedt over his chest before connecting to two similar, albeit smaller buttons on his shoulder pauldrons. He also wore a pair of fingerless gauntlets. The wrists of these gauntlets were light red with a pale yellow semi-circle on top, while the gloves were blue with a bump on each knuckle. There is a dark blue-green design on the back of each glove, descending from each knuckle to the end of the glove.

"Well ha-cha-cha, nice to meet you Marluxia." greeted the mouse, smirking. "Name's Mortimer. Mortimer Mouse."

"Likewise." Marluxia deadpanned. "How can he help?" he asked Maleficent.

"Mortimer is good at spying and can be helpful in helping persuade villains across the worlds." replied the evil fairy.

"You got that right." smirked Mortimer. "And I knew I made the right decision joining you guys."

"At least you know which side knows best." said Marluxia as he left the room.

* * *

Marluxia walked through the castle before arriving at The Altar of Naught. There stood another figure looking out in the distance. It was a female anthropomorphic toon duck with green feathers, short black hair with pink tips. She had on a long black dress that covered her legs with a violet gem at the top. She also wore long fingerless gloves.

"Thought you should know that you missed another shadow war." said Marluxia.

"Really?" the duck asked with a British accent.

"Indeed. It was in the same world where the Thinner Disaster happened." he added. "Another thing you might you' want to know is that your creation has returned from the Shadow Realm."

The duck smirked evilly. "Really? Lena's returned?"

"Yes." nodded Marluxia.

The figure turned around, revealing her face with her evil yellow eyes.

"Perhaps I can have some fun with that… fun that will equal such sweet revenge after she betrayed me." she said with a grin.

"Only one problem." said Marluxia. "They're increasing the power of the Cornerstone over in Disney Town. Meaning it will now be impossible for villains from that world to enter it. Including you… Magica."

Magica De Spell grinned. "Please Marluxia. I'm the post powerful sorcerer here. I won't let nay Cornerstone of light stopping me!"

Magica then cackled evilly.

* * *

_(Any Way You Want It by Journey plays)_

(CAST)

Starring

Haley Joel Osment as Sora and Vanitas

David Gallagher as Riku

Hayden Panettiere as Kairi

Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse

Tony Anslemo as Donald Duck and Animatronic Donald

and

Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, and Animatronic Goofy

Guest Starring

Journey as Themselves  
(Steve Perry, Gregg Rolie, Neal Schon, Steve Smith, and Ross Valory)

Brandon Adams as Rai

Libe Barer as Violet Sabrewing

Jillian Bowen as Fuu

Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake, Dale, Yen Sid, and Ansem the Wise

Justin Cowden as Hayner

Vincent Corazza as Ienzo

Jessica DiCicco as Olette

Melissa Disney as Vivi

Cary Elwes as Gremlin Gus

Quinton Flynn as Lea

Will Frielde as Seifer

Kimiko Glenn as Lena

Willa Holland as Aqua

Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip, and Animatronic Daisy

Luke Manriquez as Young Sora  
_(archive audio)_

Sean Marquette as Pence

Meaghan Jette Martin as Naminé

Jason Marsden as Max Goof

Jesse McCartney as Roxas and Ven

Jim Meskimen as Mad Doctor

Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack

Lin-Manuel Miranda as Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gizmoduck

Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck

Ryan O'Donohue as Myde

Ty Pantiz as Young Riku  
_(archive audio)_

Derek Stephen Prince as Even

Danny Pudi as Huey Duck

Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose

Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck

Alyson Stoner as Xion

Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse

David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck

Audrey Wasilewski as Ortensia

Frank Welker as Oswald and Shadow Blot

Also Starring:

Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent

Jim Cummings as Pete

Benjamin Diskin as Young Xehanort

Richard Epcar as Ansem

Keith Ferguson as Marluxia

Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse

Paul St. Peter as Xemnas

James Patrick Stuart as Xigbar

* * *

**In Loving Memory of:**

Cameron Boyce  
Rip Thorn  
Freddie Jones

and especially  
Rutger Hauer and Russi Taylor

* * *

_After credits scene:_

Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet are seen in their pajamas, watching a _Darkwing Duck_ marathon. (2)

"Who would've thought a sleepover with three boys and three girls would be son fun." commented Louie.

"I know, it's amazing!" cheered Webby.

* * *

_**Finally! After so long, this Fanfic is done! Stay tuned for the next one! Rate, review, and I'll see you soon!**_

_**A/N: Rutger Hauer and Russi Taylor will still be in my Fanfics, but as postothomus roles.**_

_**(1) I know it seems odd, but it would make sense since Xemnas told Myde (as Demyx) that he, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene are connected to a Keyblade legacy that slumbered within them. So it would make sense that Myde has a Keyblade.**_

_**(2) Takes place during the sleepover episode of Season 2 of DuckTales (2017) with the six kids.**_

* * *

Coming soon:  
**Kingdom Hearts: Hill Valley Part 2**


End file.
